Dragon in Paradise
by YFWE
Summary: Epilogue! And the DIP Reviewer Awards! Can it get any better? Maybe if I hadn't drank all my Sprite, it'd be.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, everyone! Here is (finally) the story I've been waiting to do since I got off Spring Break: Dragon in Paradise! I'd like to thank Terra Nova, who is a co-writer of sorts as a few of her (I'm guessing her...)ideas will be used. Not all of them, but a decent amount! Also, none of them will really be used until they reach "Paradise". Just to tell you, this will probably be the most humorous one I've ever done, but that doesn't mean it'll have no plot! It'll also have a more serious side to it, but we'll get into that part later. And one last thing: this is more of a prologue, even though the prologue is pretty large itself. So, I hope you all like it! Here it is!

"Dragon in Paradise"

Prologue

YFWE

Jake was happy. Spud was happy. Trixie was happy. Hell, Professor Rotwood was happy. Spring Break. Probably the greatest achievement by school boards across America since... wait, there's been none better! An entire week of nothing but sitting around, and doing nothing. Some might go to a hot spot like Florida or California, depending on where you lived in the USA. Some might go on a cruise. Some... might stay home and do absolutely nothing! Ahh... Spring Break is great.

So, that's what really psyched everyone on that last day of school before Break. Even the teachers. No students in their lives for a whole week! Still it had its drawbacks. At least to some.

"Dude, I'm thinkin' about switching schools", exclaimed Spud that morning, "I mean, Reynoldsburg is already out today! That ain't right!"

"Yeah, guess you're right", Jake said, "But it's only one more day. Besides, it isn't like we'll have any homework!"

(End)

"...So, class, the project will be due as soon as you get back from your Break", said Prof. Rotwood in class just a few minutes later. The whole class was awed. Homework... over break. This basically etched into everyone's minds that Rotwood was as close to Hitler as any teacher at their school could get. He already had the accent... the next thing they were waiting for was for him to get up on top of his desk, draw a mustache on his face, and start "Saluting the Colonel". "Your project", he continued, "Will be over the history of the public school and its evolution into what it is today". He was torturing them. As he'd be torturing himself when he would have to read them. What was he thinking? It was Rotwood. Who knew?

The bell rang. School was finally out. And for a week. "This'll be a good week, except for the whole essay thing", Trixie said as the three friends walked home, "At least we'll be able to go to the Skatepark every day!"

"Er, yeah, about that...", said Jake, eyeing the ground.

"Aw, no, don't tell me, man!", Spud exclaimed, "Your Grandpa's gonna make you work in the shop for the whole week? That's, like, against the will of the guy who invented Spring Break! You're supposed to go out and have fun!"

"Yo, guys, did I ever say that I'd be working in the shop? No. Im actually leaving New York!"

"Aw, lucky, man", Spud smiled, as the two slapped high-fives, "How'd you score that?"

"Well, y'know how my parents always go away on Break without us?", Jake asked, "Well, they finally decided to take us somewhere! And even Gramps is going!"

"Sounds nice", Trixie said, "But, like who's gonna watch your Grandpa's shop while he's gone?"

Jake stared at his two friends, grinning slightly.

"Oh, hell, no!", Trixie yelled, "We're not gonna watch your Grandpa's shop the whole Break! That's like a wasted week!"

"Come on, guys!", cried Jake, "It's only for a little bit each day!"

"And when you say "a little bit"", Spud said, "You mean about seven or eight hours, don't you? See, I know how your twisted little mind works!"

And upon seeing Jake nod slowly, he said, "See, I know how your twisted little mind works!"

Trixie sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, do we really even have a choice?"

"What?", asked Spud in disbelief, "You mean we're really gonna..."

"Oh, thanks, guys!", Jake grinned. He went up and hugged both of them.

"Dude...", said Spud, pushing away, "I'm not like that."

(End)

"Huntsmaster!", called Rose, a.k.a. Huntsgirl as she entered her uncle's home that same day. "Huntsmaster? Where is he?" She closed and locked the door behind her, and began toward her uncle's room.

"'Sup?", said a voice beside her as she rounded a darkened corner.

She gasped, "What the... Who the hell are you!"

The voice came out of the dark. "Easy, easy. Name's Regan." He was kind of tall, almost reminded Rose of Brad from her school, except he had brown hair... and she'd never seen him before.

"What're you doing in our house!", yelled Rose, "I swear, if my uncle finds out you're here, he'll..."

"Calm yourself, Rose", said another voice behind her. It was her uncle, the Huntsmaster, "He is an ally." And he motioned for them to follow him.

They found themselves in the Huntslair. Rose looked around, seeing Regan, as well as three other kids about her age.

"Rose", the Huntsmaster spoke, "I knew that you would be gone the next week. With your parents, I've heard. I also discovered that the dragon Lao Shei would be gone as well. I figured that this would be the most opportune moment to infiltrate the headquarters of the dragon. This way, we may be able to discover the true identity of the American Dragon, among other things. So I recruited some others. They are all descendants of past Huntsmasters as well, although not as close as you are. There is Regan Simon", as he motioned for Regan to step forward, "who is from Chicago. I saw that you've already met." Regan flashed a smile at her.

"Second, there's Brittney Wing, from Florida." Brittney stepped forward. She had shoulder-length blond hair, and seemed to be more interested in Regan than the conversation.

"Then there's Mikhaila Jones. She's from Ohio." Mikhaila seemed to be a nice girl, and seemed to like Rose as well. She had short black hair, and was kind of short, but didn't seem to be preppy, as Brittney did.

"And finally, this is Derek McClure, from Arizona." Derek didn't step forward when he was called. "Derek?", the Huntsmaster asked, annoyed. It took a punch in the ribs from Regan to get Derek back on Earth. He waved and smiled. "Derek is probably our most skilled fighter. But he also, unfortunately, suffers from A.D.D. IF we can get him to overcome this, then he can be quite an ally." Derek seemed more interested in the Huntsmaster's shiny uniform...

Rose tried not to laugh. These guys? Fighters? Yeah, right. What was her uncle on this time?

"Hm, I see you are not impressed", the Huntsmaster said, "Well, truth be told, they are not as good as you. After all, they were not trained by me. But we only need to get into the headquarters. I'm sure there will be little resistance. We should be fine. In the meantime, have fun on your Break. I think you deserve it. Do not worry, for we shall be fine."

Rose smiled, nodded, and turned to leave. Still, she could not shake the fact that Derek was now staring at her earrings.

(End)

Jake had brought Trixie and Spud to Grandpa's shop, where Grandpa was going to tell them what they'd need to do while he was gone. "All you need to do is stay here for at least seven hours per day", he said, "When you are here, you simply need to watch over the shop and make sure that no one gets in. Except for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. On those days, the shop will be open. You will need to stay from 9 to 8 on those days. Plus, you'll need to be there an additional hour before opening and after closing to clean up". He went over a few other things like cleaning, sales, et cetera. He finished by saying, "And I will be putting up a shield of sorts to ward off any magical creatures. So you two should be fine.

"Hm, doesn't seem too hard", Trixie said, "Will we get paid?"

Grandpa flashed a look that said, I-wish-you-wouldn't-have-asked-that, but then said, "Sure, there will be. But it will be based on your job. Am I clear?"

Spud saluted him, leaving Grandpa to eye him curiously, and then walk away.

(End)

"Derek! God damnit, Derek! Snap outta it!", Regan exclaimed. The Huntsclan's four new recruits and Rose were walking down the street towards Grandpa's shop. Rose was to show them the location of the shop, so they'd know about it. And Derek still wasn't exactly "with" everyone.

"Man, I don't care if he's supposed to be, like, Rambo or somethin'", said Mikhaila, "This ADD thing is driving me crazy!"

"This is why I'm glad I won't be here", muttered Rose under her breath. She had yet to speak to any of them but Regan. Mikhaila seemed nice enough. Brittney was too preppy. And Derek was... Derek.

"Alright, we're here", she announced when they reached the shop. It was 4:00 by now; the shop's slowest time of the day, usually.

"So, are we gonna go in?", Regan asked.

"Nah, you guys don't really need to", replied Rose. Then she, through the window, saw Jake, Trixie, and Spud. This lit her up, as she figured that she wouldn't see Jake again until after break. "Uh, be right back, guys! Wait here!" And so she ran inside.

"Derek, where'd you go this time?"

(End)

"Jake, hey!", exclaimed Rose as she walked in the door.

Jake was surprised to see her... especially here. "Rose, what's up? Didn't ever think I'd see you around here!"

Rose smiled, "Well, you never know sometimes. Hey, so I just wanted to say have fun on Break!"

"Yeah, you too. Y'know, wouldn't it be awesome if you and I both went to the same place?"

It was at about that time that Trixie realized these two might talk for awhile. "Yeah, um, well I'll be seeing ya, Jake. Spud, come on!"

"Dude, wonder what this is?", Spud wondered aloud as he looked at a tiny $5.00 statue of Buddha. He looked from the statue, to his stomach, and stuck his stomach out as far as he could, before smiling and giving a thumbs-up to no one in particular. He was then dragged out of the store by Trixie.

"Heh. There's Spud for ya", Jake laughed. "So, where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to know, but when I was over at my parents' house, I saw some plane tickets to Miami."

At this point, Jake visualized himself telling her, "Oh, you're such a bad girl", and her replying, "Oh yes, I need to be spanked!" Just another one of Jake's disturbing fantasies.

"That's cool", said Jake, regaining his composure, "We're going to Calloway Cay, in the Bahamas. They have a nice Spring Break party. I can't wait!"

"Hm, well, sounds good!", Rose smiled, "Well, I have to go. Have fun, don't get sunburnt, and DON'T", she put emphasis on this, "Look at any other girls! Have fun!". And she left the store. Jake wondered if she was really serious or not. She was kind of smiling. There was no way that Jake could keep his eyes off of another girl:I'm Jake Long, for God's sake!", he whispered, before going back to help Grandpa with their preparations for closing.

(End)

The day had finally come. The day that everyone would leave for vacation. (Which was just the next day.) Grandpa had arrived at Jake's house, where the frantic family was getting ready to leave. "Honey, have you seen my toothbrush?", called Mr. Long from the bathroom. "I could've sworn that..."

"Is this it?", asked a voice behind him which made him jump so high, he almost hit the ceiling. He turned to see Grandpa, holding a toothbrush.

"Oh, oh, Lao. Where on Earth did you come from? Yes, that's it. Thanks." He took it from him.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that... Lao? Where'd you go?" He was gone already, as quickly as he'd came.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen my baseball?", Jake asked. (Sorry, I HAD to put that in there. :))

"No! Could you get me outta here?", called a muffled voice from inside one of Grandpa's suitcases.

"Sorry, Fu", said Jake, "But my parents don't know you're going. You gotta stay in there."

Fu sighed, "Okay, but could you..." His voice was lost in the suitcase.

"What'd you say?"

"I SAID: Let me get some..." His voice was lost again.

"Fu! Dawg! I can't hear you!"

"Oh, c'mon, kid! Get me some air at the airport!"

"Well, then why didn't you say so at first?", Jake asked.

Fu then said some words that are inappropriate for this fic.

(End)

"I still can't believe we're doing this", Spud said as he and Trixie skateboarded past Grandpa's shop. "I mean, why would anyone want in there? All it is is some Chinese stuff. Who'd want in there?"

"Spud, should've known you wouldn't have figured this one out", Trixie said, "That shop is also Jake and Grandpa's HQ. There's some stuff in there that could lead some bad guy or somethin' to Jake's real identity. From what they told me, they already know his Grandpa's identity. But not his. That's why we're watching over it."

"Okay, guess I get it now. So, tomorrow's Sunday. That's the first day we'll have to go in?"

"Yeah. Now enough talk! Let's go down to the Park!", she exclaimed, and with a hint of annoyance, she added under her breath, "It might be our last for a while."

(End)

"Okay, uncle, I'm off", said Rose as she dragged her luggage to the front door. "My parents should be here anytime now, so I'd better get out there."

Her uncle: The Huntsmaster, and the four new recruits came to the door to say their goodbyes. "Have fun, Rose. When you come back, the American Dragon's identity will no longer be a mystery to us.", said Huntsmaster. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

"That's right", was the phrase commonly heard, with the exception of Brittney, who said, "Whatever."

A car horn honked outside. Rose's parents were here. "Well, see you all!", she said, and ran out the door to meet her parents. This was the first time she'd seen her parents in awhile, so after exchanging many hellos, they began driving off. She looked back to see Mikhaila, Regan, and Derek waving at her. As she got further away, she saw the first two go inside, but Derek continued waving outside. It made her wonder, later on, how long he stayed out there before realizing he couldn't see them anymore.

Rose turned back to her parents, who were thumbing through their plane tickets. "So...able to tell me where we're going yet?", she asked sweetly.

Her mom laughed, "Rose, we know that you looked through the tickets. Sometimes you've got to put stuff away." Rose smirked. "And... Miami's not only where we're going. We're going to take a smaller plane to a place in the Bahamas, called Calloway Cay."

(End)

So now everyone was on their way. Jake's family and Rose's family... toward the airport, although Rose knowing they'd see each other; Jake not knowing. Spud and Trixie, at the skatepark on their last day of freedom. So, as all of them continued their current lives, one thing was set on their mind.

So, who DID start the public school?

END CHAPTER

Ok, there it is. The prologue/first chapter! I hope you all like it, and I hope I'll be able to update soon! The next chapter will be a little more, er.."sunny", and will also incorporate some of Terra Nova's ideas. So, look for that! And also, for any fans of my story "The Many Tails of Mamas Lyoli", and were wondering why I haven't finished it yet, don't worry! It will come soon! Ok, so that's it! Please read and review. And I guess I've never really said this, so I'll say it now: If you want to flame my stories, go on ahead! I've been around this for two months now, so I think I'm "a big boy" enough to handle those. I never said I didn't want them, and I never said I did! So now I'm saying: If you want to, go ahead! See y'all later!

YFWE


	2. Why Are Airports they Way They Are?

Hi again! Sorry for the long update; first I had to finish my previous fic (Yes, for anyone who cares, the "Mamas Lyoli" story is finally finished), and now I've discovered a new concept: If you write your stories before typing them, you can type them up faster! Seriously, if I was just typing this up and making it up as I go, it'd take even longer! Well, thanks for all reviews, and here 'tis! Enjoy!

Dragon in Paradise: Why Are Airports the Way They Are?

YFWE

(I own all characters not in the series and plus the storyline. None can be used with out the consent of the author. Thank you, and vote for me.)

"Did I ever tell you how much I HATE our car?", Jake asked as he and his family motored along to the airport. It was an old Ford Escort, and it had seen better days. And it also jerked up and down whenever it hit even the mildest of changes in terrain.

Jake's dad had already spilt two coffees.

"Yes, this would be the third time you've told us, Jake", his mom replied.

"Well, then I'm telling you again."

"Are we there yet?", asked Haley, annoyed.

"Yes, actually, we are!", exclaimed Jake's dad.

"No we aren't. Wrong airport", his mom said matter-of-factly.

"Oh... Damnit", his dad said, wiping the coffee from the windshield of the car.

"David! No cursing in front of the children!", his mom yelled.

"Sorry."

"Well, this is turning out to be wonderful", remarked Grandpa from the backseat.

"You think you got it bad?", called Fu Dog from the suitcase.

(End)

"Well, here we are. Sunday morning", Trixie sighed as she and Spud skated to the entrance of Grandpa's shop. It was their first day to look after Grandpa's shop. And they weren't all too thrilled.

"Hello, anyone home?", Spud called as he entered the home.

"Spud, are you crazy? There's no one here!"

"Oh, yeah."

The two sat their things on a couch behind the sales counter, and Trixie took out her paper Grandpa had given her, "Says... everything should be ready. Then why the hell do we have to come in an hour early?"

"Dunno", Spud replied, coming in with a cup of coffee.

Trixie eyed him strangely, "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since now!", Spud yelled, and washed his coffee down in one gulp.

"Ooh, that was a bad idea", Trixie laughed.

"Why? I don't... Oh my god!", his face had turned beet red. "Water!", he cried, as he ran back to the kitchen.

Trixie stared into the kitchen for a moment, before walking up to the front of the store and switching the open sign "on". "Oh wait! We don't have to open the store today! It's only Sunday! Oops!", she exclaimed as she turned the sign back off. "Seven more hours", she muttered to herself, "John Getchell... so that's who started the public school!"

(End)

(Author's Note: In reality, I have no clue who started the public school system, nor if anyone is really credited for it. So please don't google it and tell me that I'm wrong; I'm fully aware of it."

"Look, an I Can't Believe It's Yogurt stand!", said the delighted Haley as the Longs and Grandpa walked through the airport. Their flight would leave in fifteen minutes.

"Haley, not now. Maybe... there'll be some at the Atlanta Airport", her mom said, a little panicked at he fact that they were still twenty-three gates away from their's.

"Honey, don't worry!", exclaimed Jake's dad, "We're gonna... hey, look, a Panda Express!"

"Gosh, I can't believe you people", Jake sighed, as he watched the other frantic people speed past them through the terminal, "We're only fifteen... no make that fourteen gates away. You guys seriously think we're gonna be late?"

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Flight A38 with service to Atlanta, Georgia is now making its final boarding call. Anyone on this flight must board now. Thank you."

"Well, that sucks", Jake said.

(End)

"Okay, we're on!", Jake's dad exclaimed as they took their seats on the plane.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to flight A38 to Atlanta. This is your captain from the cockpit."

As the captain rambled on about weather and whatnot, Jake wondered aloud, "Why would they say "from the cockpit"? It's not like we're gonna get on a plane one day, and the pilot's gonna be like, "This is your captain. Guess where I am?"

This prompted a few chuckles from some of the people surrounding him, and Jake felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see... the comedian Ed Regine. "Excuse me", Ed said, "But you just stole that from my act."

"Um... it's not like it's copyrighted", Jake laughed, "I can use it if I want to."

"Why you little...", Ed growled, and he smacked Jake on the head with his In-flight magazine. "Ow!", Jake exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Forgive me, Lord", Ed said calmly, and slowly went back to sleep, as the plane took off.

(End)

It took him awhile, but finally the suitcase holding Fu Dog was able to open. "Aah!", he gasped for air, falling out of the suitcase and hitting the ground.

"I told them to let me get some air at the airport. But did they listen? NO!", he said, "Oh, damnit, I'm with the cargo of the plane." He looked around at the piles of suitcases, golf bags, etc. He then heard a rumbling from the engine. "Oh no. We're taking off!" He looked in horror at one of the piles of luggage as they began rolling toward him. "Back in the suitcase!", he screamed, and jumped inside and shutting it, just as the pile slammed into his pile.

"Ow."

(End)

"Atlanta, Georgia", David Long said, "So large, so busy, so... rainy." They looked out the window at the airport. It was raining. Hard.

"Wow, I have not seen it rain this much since the time we went to Niagra Falls", Grandpa said, staring at the puddles that were forming by the planes.

"Uh, Grandpa? That was a waterfall", Haley said, smiling a little.

"Do not question your Grandpa. I know what I saw."

"Well, I don't see an I Can't Believe It's Yogurt", Haley said, "But there's a Krystal! Wait, what's a Krystal? I think I wanna go there."

"Do you know what a White Castle is?", asked Jake.

"Of course I do! And I hate it!"

"... Then I don't think you'll like Krystal", Jake said.

(End, and for the record, I love Krystal, even though I'm from Ohio and they don't have any.)

"New Recruits! Report!", the Huntsmaster yelled that same day. All four of them quickly reported, even Derek.

"Okay. As you know, we will be attempting to infiltrate Lao She's shop. Today, I want you all to go into the shop and look around. Make yourselves familiar with it. Monday we will begin. That is all." And he walked away.

"Well, this will be boring", Regan sighed as the four of them walked out the door.

"Yeah, well, it'll only take a little bit", Mikhaila said.

"It'd better", Brittney said.

(End)

"Closed?", exclaimed Regan in disbelief when they got to the store. There were lights on inside, but the closed sign was showing, and the doors were locked.

"Well... did you check the hours?", asked Mikhaila.

"No, but... the Huntsmaster would know, wouldn't he? He wouldn't send us if he knew it'd be closed!"

"Wait, are we so sure that the store's gonna be open?", Brittney asked, "After all, the owner's not here right now, so why should it be open?"

"Hey! Hey!", Derek said, jumping up and down and pointing inside.

"Yes, Derek, we know. The door's locked", Regan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Just because I have ADD and have trouble finishing my sentences doesn't mean...", he followed a car driving by.

Mikhaila looked where Derek had been pointing, "Oh, I see. There's some people in there!"

They all looked inside. Yes, there was someone in there. They couldn't really see them too well, but they could see their shadows, and hear their voices.

"Hello? Anyone?", Regan knocked on the door.

The noises stopped. "Uh... we're closed! Please come back on Tuesday!", called someone inside.

"We, uh, need to talk to the manager!", said Regan.

"He's not... ah, oh well. Be right back, Spud!", the voice said. An African-American girl about their age came to the door. (Whom we all know is Trixie) "Hello. Whaddya want?"

"Hi. I'm Regan Simon. We were inquiring about the hours of this store. We heard it was usually open by now."

"Didn't you read the sign on the door? We're only open Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday this week."

"Uh... there's no sig out here."

"There isn't?", Trixie asked, looking at the door, "Hey yo Spud! Didn't you print off the store hours paper?"

"I thought you did it!"

Trixie sighed, "Sorry 'bout that. Yeah, we're only open on those days. Normal store hours."

"Alright, thanks. Are you the manager?"

"Er... yeah, I am!"

Spud called from the back room, "What? You're not saying you're the manager, are you? 'Cause that's Grandpa!"

Trixie growled at Spud, before turning back to the three... wait, hadn't there been four before? Trixie looked around, unable to see the fourth one. "Uhh... yeah, he's right. I'm not the manager. But...", she lowered her voice to a whisper, "You could say I am right now. But, yeah, I'll get the store hours up soon. Sorry", and she shut the door and walked to the back of the shop.

"So... that didn't work out too well", Mikhaila said as they stared at the closed doors. "What should we do?"

It pretty much had been decided that Regan would be kind of the "leader" of the group, as he seemed to make all of the decisions. "I guess we'll go back and tell the Huntsmaster. She said it will be open Tuesday. If he can wait that long, that may be when we'll have to do it. Now", he said to her, "She kinda looked at us in general funny after a while. Like maybe someone was missing".

"Derek?", asked Mikhaila.

"Derek", stated Regan. They both turned around to see... Derek. Not exactly following the conversation. But he was there. That meant... "Brittney", said Regan, "Now where could she be?"

"Dunno", Mikhaila said, "But do you think it's odd that they're playing music in the streets this loud?" They listened. It was Jesse McCartney. "Oh God, she loves Jesse McCartney. Wherever the music's comin' from, that's where she'll be."

And so they ran off toward the music, dragging Derek along as he hummed "Beautiful Soul".

(End)

"Whoa... it's like, so warm here!", exclaimed Jake as soon as he got off his plane. He and his family had boarded their next plane- this one to Majestic Cay, only a few miles from Calloway Cay. The plane ride that been slightly turbulent, and the plane had been able to seat only twelve passengers. But it was okay. They had just gone from fifty degrees to ninety degrees in seven hours; one would be quite happy if that were to happen.

"Mommy... I don't feel so good...", Haley moaned, looking sick.

"See! This is a perfect example of how no one listens to me! I told her not to get the Krystal burgers, but no! She goes ahead and eats 'em!", Jake laughed.

After Jake's mom left, rushing Haley to the restroom, Jake went to the window, overlooking the island. It was small, but apparently not as small as some islands, as it had an airport that American Airlines flew out to. There were two islands surrounding this one. One was likely Calloway Cay. But he couldn't be sure which one. Looking toward the pier where their boat to Calloway was leaving, he could see the taxis and tourists and shops and all kinds of things. There was a Celebrity Cruise Lines ship docked, looked like the Century.

Seeing that mom and Haley were still not back, Jake sighed, sat down in a chair, and looked out the window some more. There was not a cloud in the sky... well, scratch that, there were about two. One of which looked like Bill Clinton's head. The other looked like Hitler's car. Down by the airport, taxis driven by crazed natives wove in and out of traffic to retrieve some customers who were in for the ride of their lives. (Ever been in one of those? It's scary) At the loading lane, Jake couldn't help but see a girl with long blond hair, just like Rose's, get into a taxi with her parents. But it wasn't Rose. They were going to Miami... right?

(End)

"Mom? Dad?", asked Rose as soon as their taxi left the airport, "Just wanted to thank you... again... for taking me on this vacation. This'll be great. Believe me", she said with a smile, "I know." She was glad, of course, because she knew that Jake would be there. Did he know? It would be better if he didn't, so she could surprise him.

"Oh, of course you're welcome, honey", her mom replied, "When we only get to see each other once a month, so it's always great to see you!"

"Yeah", Rose said, staring out the window at the scenery of the Bahamas. It WAS beautiful. She had to admit. And this island didn't seem to have some of the poverty that the islands she'd heard of before. But what made it the same was all of the Bob Marley statues all over the place.

"Okay, guys", their driver said, "Look on ya right, an' there's Ewan McGregor's vacation home." They looked up to see a beautiful home... complete with Star Wars fanatics on the front lawn, holding up signs about Obi Wan Kenobi.

(Author's Note: In case you didn't know, Ewan McGregor plays Obi Wan Kenobi in the new Star Wars movie.)

Their taxi/van continued down the street, and was going fine. That is, until another van carrying an older couple pulled out in front of them. The two vans cam close to colliding... but didn't. "Is that guy crazy?", yelled Rose's dad, "You should tell him to be more careful!"

"Don' worry", their driver said, ":Everything's criss!"

(End, and author's note: "Criss" means good in that weird Caribbean dialect they've got down there)

"Okay, so tell me again why we rented a car?", Jake asked from the backseat of their Astro Van they'd just received from Thrifty Car Rental.

Grandpa called from the driver's seat, "Because it is a huge island and we do not want to have to walk everywhere!"

Jake was still wondering at this point why Grandpa and not his mom or dad was driving, but the fears that were in the back of his mind were soon realized when he saw a car coming toward them in their lane. "Grandpa! Look out!", he screamed. Grandpa swerved out of the way, just in time, as the car behind them honked his horn.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING!", Grandpa yelled at the top of his lungs out the window, "HE WAS ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE..."

"Uh, Gramps?", asked Jake, "In the Bahamas, they drive on the other side of the road."

"I knew that!", Grandpa said, his eyes saying that he hadn't.

"Wow...", said Haley, now rejuvenated from her encounter with the Majestic Ariport bathroom, "I actually knew something that Grandpa didn't... ohh..."

I spoke too soon.

END CHAPTER

Okay, end of chapter. I'd like to formerly apologize right now... Dragon in Paradise should mean "Paradise". I haven't got to that yet. Nor have I got to any of Terra Nova's ideas. So sorry for that. I was planning to make this a quick, three chapter story, but it looks like, and it may be for either the best or the worst, it will be more. Five may be the magic number. Next chapter, it will actually begin to incorporate Calloway Cay, and most importantly, its beaches! Yay Beaches! It'll also introduce to Jake that Rose is on the island. So here's a preview.

Rose and Jake have finally reached Calloway Cay! Awaiting them is fun, sun, and maybe even romance! But will this be too good to be true, as another girl sets her sights on Jake. Meanwhile, back in NYC, the Huntsclan's New Recruits begin their quest to get inside the shop. But when all else fails, you'll be surprised (okay, maybe half surprised) to see who helps them. Nor will you believe what Spud decides to do when he gets bored. See this and much more in Dragon in Paradise: The Sun is Too Hot, featuring Michael Moore. (Heh, as in the fat guy.)

Okay, now I'll reply to your guys' reviews.

Terra Nova: Thanks for more ideas! You should see some next chapter!

Ice Dragon: Hope you klike the new chapter! And call me YFWE if you want. It's easier on the mouth. :D

sonekasoyer: Thanks! Hope you update soon, too!

kimmie555: You want more! I'll show you more! (read the story. :))

cybertoy00: Thanks for your quotes. Look for 'em next chapter. Oh, and you should write some, too: your ideas on the TVTome site looked awesome!

KrazieShadowNinja: Yes I'm a big kid now! 00 We make fun of our vice principal all the time; she's like Hitler, and when she's not looking we salute her!

Wilddog14: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Okay, that's all. Vote for me.

YFWE


	3. The Sun is too Hot!

Well, here we are again! The new chapter of Dragon in Paradise! I got it up, even though I was sick! Yay!

Ok, now for reviewers

kimmie555: Okay!

KrazieShadowNinja: I hate Nazis. :) And you can call me whatever. My name is kevin, though, but... whatever you want is fine.

Cybertoy00: Okay. Maybe one of these days. And I like your suggestion. Used it in part in this chapter.

TerraNova: More ideas! Yay! Well, hope you like this chapter, and if you want to, email me and tell me what you think so far. (Address is in my profile)

Mr. "!": Sorry. Been sick. Hope you like the new chapter.

Okay, here we go!

Dragon in Paradise: The Sun is too Hot

YFWE

"Now, I know I've been asking a lot of questions lately, but why are we taking a ferry to the island?", Jake asked from the backseat of their Astro Van that was now boarding a ferry to Calloway Cay.

Jake's dad, who at this point was the only other person in the car, sighed and said, "First of all, stop asking questions. Second, do you see a bridge going over to the island?"

"No, but..."

"That's what I thought!", his dad yelled, and turned back around in his seat. He was very defensive today.

"Okay...", Jake raised his eyebrow, before deciding that it'd probably be better for his sake if he was to keep quiet for a while.

His dad seemed to always get this way before they traveled. He was always jumpy and easily pissed off. Even now, when they were nearing their final destination, he was still this way. There was hostility in the van between the two, but the silence was finally broken as Grandpa returned to the van. It was possible to leave the car and look around above deck. Their family was supposed to stay in the car so they could get off the fairy as soon as possible. Still, that didn't stop half the family from getting out. Grandpa returned... with a plastic bag.

"Lao... where'd you get the bag", Dad asked.

Grandpa, once back in the driver's seat of the van, searched in the bag, and pulled out one of those air freshener things that are shaped like dice and you hang from the rear view mirror. (I don't know if these have an actual name, but... I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about.) "I have always wanted one of these, and the gift shop had them and I had US dollars. So I bought one."

"Well... it's your money", Dad said, "But I think that you may need to spend your money a little more wisely."

"Do not tell me what to buy. I do what I want!"

Meanwhile, as the ferry became very close to the Cay, Jake's mom and Haley returned to the van after Haley's most recent meeting with the bathroom.

"Jake, why'd you tell me to eat at Krystal?", asked Haley accusingly.

Jake's eyes widened, "Say what? I told you NOT to eat there!"

"Jake! Stop trying to lay the blame on Haley! You know what you told her!", his mom exclaimed.

At this point, Jake once again realized that everyone was a little miffed with each other, so he decided to stay quiet until the ferry was in port.

This ended up being just a few minutes later.

(End)

"Wow, this place is as beautiful as Majestic Cay", Jake's mom said, awed, after they got off the ferry and drove down the road that led to the beaches.

"Yeah... beautiful", Jake smiled wildly, as soon as they got to the town, which was abruptly named Calloway. He wasn't looking at the scenery, though. More like all the girls lining the beaches. "Oh, I'm in heaven", Jake said, "I'm so glad that Rose isn't gonna be here."

(End)

"I'm so glad Jake's gonna be here", Rose whispered to herself as she followed her family inside the hotel they'd be staying at: the Calloway Guest House. It was a nice establishment; much nicer on the outside than the Holiday Inn that sat down the road. This hotel had a more... homey feeling to it. It would make sense, though, because it was about a fourth the size of the Holiday Inn and had just as fewer rooms.

"Rose?", her mother called for her as her dad checked in, "Just wanted to let you know, your father got a special amenity for staying here, and that was an extra room. So you'll have your own room."

"Whoa... you mean it? I actually get to sleep by myself?", Rose was excited. And for good reason. Her dad snored like a... a... well, you get the picture. He was a heavy snorer. Rose had been out of their house for almost a year now, and when she left, her mom and dad weren't sleeping in the same room. Had it changed? She didn't know, but what she DID know was that they'd have to for the next week. "Thanks, mom! Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah... you're welcome", she muttered under her breath. Apparently, she wasn't all too thrilled about sleeping with her husband. "But also, we're going to have to go by the last name "Hunter" this week. You know what I mean, right?"

Rose nodded. Her family couldn't go by their real names. In fact, they were lucky to be able to keep their first names. When she came to New York, she went under the name Yvette. She hated that name. "Rose Hunter... Rose Hunter... not bad!", she flashed a fake smile, noticing that her new last name beared ironic similarities to the Huntsclan.

"Alright. That's all I have to say. Now...", she looked around before lowering her voice, "How's my brother? And the dragons? And what about this Jake boy that I heard you talk about last time?"

(End)

"Holiday Inn Calloway", Jake's dad breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the parking lot of the Holiday Inn. The sun was almost down by now, and a lot of the town's lights were on. A precursor to how this hotel would be was basically shown when they saw the lit up sigh for the hotel. Most of the lights in the letters were burnt out. Except for six, and when you read them, they read, "O No Way."

"Okay, everyone. Let's get our luggage out, and then we'll assign rooms, and then we'll crash", David Long said, "I think we all need it."

"Not I", said the Grandpa.. (I've always wanted to put that line in somewhere.)

"Well, could you at least help us, dad?", Jake's mom asked, "After all, your stuff is in here, too."

"I suppose so", Grandpa said, picking up his lone suitcase. He immediately felt a light tapping from the inside of it. "Oh my... I'll meet you inside. Jake, come here." Jake obeyed, although not knowing what was going on. That is, until he remembered that they were supposed to give Fu Dog about... eight hours ago. Jake gasped. Could Fu be dead?

(Author's note: I actually wish he would be dead. Fu has got to be my least fave character on the show.)

As soon as they were to the side of the building, out of sight of everyone, their family especially, Grandpa clicked open the suitcase, and out rolled Fu onto the hard blacktop ground.

He groaned as soon as he was out. Well, at least he was alive. He was just very ticked off.

"I tell you... get me some air... at the airport", he struggled to catch his breath, "And what happens? Three different airports, and you don't... let me get out until we get to the damn hotel! I oughtta..."

"Yo, yo, Fu! Calm down! There's a perfectly good explanation!", exclaimed Jake. Grandpa looked at him funny, as if to say, "There is?" "Uh, yeah, um..."

"Waiting", Fu said, tapping his foot... er, paw... on the ground.

In the meantime, a young boy and his mother walked on the sidewalk by them. The boy could see them, and tugged at his mother's sleeve, "Mommy! Mommy, that dog over there is talking!"

"Yeah, okay, honey. Sure it is. Now come on!", she dragged him along.

"Well, you see... at the first airport, we were almost late. The second, we were eating, and the third, we had a little incident with the restroom."

Fu looked as if he was about to burst, "I don't think you can even comprehend what happened to me today. Old Faithful over here", he said, referring to Grandpa, "Could barely pick up the suitcase, so I was basically dragged the whole way. Then I was literally thrown into the cargo hold of the plane, where I was ACTUALLY able to get some air for about a minute, before you guys took off and luggage slammed into me. And THEN", he continued, seeming to get madder by the second, "I realized that I really had to use the bathroom. And THEN I realized that it is bad to eat any type of Mexican product the night before you leave. Now I know how the Jews felt in the gas chambers. (I hope no one's offended by that.) And now I've been thrown onto a hard blacktop ground, waking me up after having been passed out for the last two hours. So, how's your day been?"

"Well, seems like you have had quite a day, Fu", Grandpa was trying to look concerned when in reality he was trying extremely hard not to laugh, "Maybe, if I am able to get a separate room, you may rest for awhile."

"Hell, no! I'm hittin' the town! It's too dark to go to the beach, but I've heard from some sources back in NYC that this place has quite a nightlife. Comin', Gramps?"

"It is likely. I have not eaten anything for a while, so I may tag along. Jake?"

Jake thought about it for a moment. It was either with these two, or the rest of his family. He could either go clubbing, or do whatever the hell that his mom, dad, and Haley the child prodigy would be doing. "Yeah... I'll definitely be comin' with you guys", he said, glad he'd made this decision, "But first, let's make sure we'll be having two rooms and not one."

(End)

"There is a God", Jake exclaimed, although under his breath, as soon as his dad informed him that: 1) There were two rooms, and 2) He'd get to sleep with Gramps and Fu.

They opened the door to their room, and walked inside, and dropped their bags on the bed. Wait... the bed. There was only one bed. They stared at each other, wondering what would happen. "Can you say... rollaway?", asked Fu.

"Yes I can! Rollaway!", called someone from outside the door. A man that looked Italian (Why there was an Italian there, working in the Bahamas, they couldn't figure out.)danced by the door. He was a room steward, and he seemed to be able to speak perfect English.

"Just the man we need", Jake said, and walked to the door. He peered around the corner into the hallway, in the direction where the Italian guy had gone. He was still prancing down the hall. "Hey! Could ya come here?", called Jake. But the man either couldn't hear him or just wasn't listening. He continued, rounding the corner, while singing, "This sheet is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

"Um... okay...", Jake stuttered, noting the absolute randomness that had just presented itself. But the awkward moment ended when another man came down the hall. Knowing where they were, you'd think that this hotel would hire Bahamians. But they had yet to see one. This guy looked South American. "Hey, excuse me, but could you help us out?"

The man stopped and looked at Jake. But he didn't say anything. "We need a rollaway bed. Can you get us one?" The man didn't seem to register this, though. He continued a blank stare. It was clear that this man did not understand English.

Jake soon realized that this was gonna be hard. He pointed inside to their room. "See... bed?", Jake tried to explain.

The man smiled. "Yes, bed! You welcome. Goodbye." And he began to walk away. He obviously didn't get it.

"No! We need a be! Come back! Aw, dammit", he said, and began to walk back into his room.

(End)

"Is there a place in the world that DOESN'T have a McDonald's?', remarked Jake as he, Grandpa, and Fu walked down the main street in the town. It was lit up pretty nice, and there was, as said, a McDonald's. But something told Jake that wasn't where they were going. "So, uh, Gramps. Where are we actually going?", he asked.

"Do not ask me. Fu Dog is who I am following."

"Yeah, yeah. That's right. Now, it's right up there", he nodded toward a place a few blocks up the street. It was called the No-Worries' Restaurant and Lounge- and the line was out the door.

"Uh, Fu? Got a problem. It'll take us at least an hour to get in!"

"No, no, no, don't worry. We got a reserved table. We're good. Now, gotta let you guys know, this place's owner is actually a retired member of the World Organization of Powerful Wizards. In other words, he's a magical individual. (Individual is the only word I could think of.) But only his right hand man knows. Everyone else... all the waiters, cooks, etc., have no clue. So don't mention anything to them. Second, they've got a room in the back where magical creatures can go. I might go back there. You guys can come, too, but I'd suggest we eat first." They got to a marked line that read, "Special People." Although Jake hoped that this was not their line, as he had a little problem with being called "special", when he saw Fu, who was dressed in clothes that a little boy might wear because dogs were not likely allowed in, go in that line, his fears were realized. "Well, that sucks", Jake sighed, and entered the line, hearing whispers and snickers from the line beside him as he entered.

They got to their table inside, and immediately menus were stuffed into their faces. Jake looked at the guy who had just given them their menus as he walked away. They guy was a little big... and half of his buttcrack was showing.

"Oh... my... God", Jake felt as if he was going to vomit, "Fu? Are you so sure about this place? 'Cause I'm not."

Fu looked at the man, "Ah, don't worry, kid. That's Jeff King. Don't worry; he only passes out menus. They don't even let him near the food. But he's trying to cut his weight; he's on TrimSpa, or something."

Jake was still staring at Jeff, and tried to avert his gaze to his menu. But he wasn't all that hungry anymore. That is, until he saw... her.

She was walking toward their table. In her hand she held... a pencil and a notepad. She had long brown hair.

"Oh my God!", said a man sitting at a table as she walked by him, "Your rack is frickin' awesome!" (I know... I stole that from Tony Hawk's Underground 2)

This prompted the girl to smack him, yelling, "You perv!" As soon as she figured he'd learned his lesson, she sighed and continued toward their table.

"Sorry for the wait. Welcome to No Worries'. I'll be your waitress. Now if there's anything you need, just holler. Now, are you all ready to order? Yes? Okay, let's start with you.", she went over to Grandpa.

Jake was really surprised. She couldn't be more than fifteen. And he was, for sure, in love. Then for a split second he thought about Rose. Rose was his girlfriend. She would never approve of him having another girlfriend. But still, it wasn't like she was here. How did the old saying go? What happens on Spring Break, stays on Spring Break?

"Um... excuse me", the girl said to Fu, "But if you're looking for the children's menu, it's..."

"Hello! Do I look like a little kid to you?", yelled Fu so loud that almost everyone in the restaurant could hear.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude, sir, but although you may not sound like a kid, you do look like one!", the waitress replied.

"Hey! Short people have feelings too!", growled Fu, "I'm about to be outta..."

"Fu! Calm down! You are the one who wanted us to come here in the first place. So get a hold of yourself!", exclaimed Grandpa.

Fu stared in silence for a moment, got up out of his seat, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Er... alright, then. Can I take your...", she saw Jake for the first time. She looked... awed. Like she was seeing the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I... uh... oh, I'm sorry. What do you want?", she asked, blushing.

"Hot dog", Jake said, smiling. Oh, this was great. She was falling for him. Had to be. Also, as a side note, he didn't really want the hot dog. However, it appeared to be the only non-seafood item on the menu.

"Um... okay! Be right back!", and she ran off as fast as she could to the kitchen.

Jake snickered under his breath, and then turned to Grandpa, "So... where you think Fu went?"

Grandpa showed a smile of his own, "The entrance to this back room is around the bathrooms. I am sure he went in there."

"Oh, okay."

(End)

The food was actually good, to say the least. Jake just couldn't shake the fact that the waitress kept staring at him whenever she wasn't doing anything. It made it almost a little uncomfortable to eat, but it was alright.

Soon enough, she brought them their check. "I hope that everything was great. Have a nice night!", and then she went over to speak to Jake personally, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? There's that big beach party. See you there, maybe?"

"Uh... sure, I might", Jake said, and she smiled and began walking away. "Wait, I don't know your..."

She turned for a split second at the table next to them to help another table. Her nametag read... Cim. Cim? What kind of name was Cim? It was almost as bad as that Yvette girl Jake had met on the subway one day.

"Come, Jake. We must get back to get sleep. But first, let us get Fu Dog", Grandpa said, motioning him toward the bathrooms.

There was a lone door back there (besides the bathroom doors) that was marked 'employees only'. "This must be it", Grandpa said, and opened the door.

It was the right spot. A lot quieter than the restaurant, it was almost like a lounge. The manager was in there, playing poker with Fu and two trolls. A woman that looked normal (but you could never be sure) was behind a bar.

"Fu! It is getting late, we must leave", Grandpa called to him.

"Yo! Gramps, ever tried a Swisher cigar?", Fu asked, referring to the lit cigar in his mouth, "They're kinda hard to find in New York."

"Fu!"

"Alright, just a sec. Now, I see your colorful starfish, and I raise you this rare seashell and clam."

Suddenly, a stream of fire shot at the clam and seashell he was holding up. "Ow! Alright, alright, I'm coming! Jeez."

(End)

THE NEXT DAY

"Alright. Monday. Day two", Trixie said as she unlocked the door to Grandpa's shop. She'd slept all day after she came home from the shop. She didn't know what Spud had done, and frankly, she didn't want to know.

"Another boring day", Spud sighed. "Tell me again who signed us up for this job?"

"Quit ya whinin'", she replied. " I mean, it's not like I really wanna be here either, but tomorrow we actually get to open the store. So until then, let's just wait this out. Now, did you print off the store hours?"

"You've gotta tell me these things!"

Trixie sighed, "I did. I pity the person that hires you one day. D' you think Grandpa has a computer?"

"Doubt it", Spud said, "I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing this place isn't all that technologically advanced."

"Alright. I'm gonna do somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago!", she went behind the counter and grabbed a pencil and a large piece of construction paper."Just gonna write it out."

"Wow... you're smart", Spud was awed, "Where do you get all these ideas?"

"Not from you", she chuckled, posting the sign up on the door, "Oh wait, I'm getting another idea! Another vision!"

"Really? What?"

"Bring that Game Station on Wednesday. I'm sure it can plug into their TV."

"Yes, oh captain, my captain!"

"Yeah... sure."

(End)

"Wow... they actually got the sign up", Mikhaila exclaimed as she looked through binoculars at the shop's door from the rooftop of a nearby building. All four of the new recruits- plus the Huntsmaster- were up there. The recruits were, for the first time, in their very own Huntsclan uniforms. Although they didn't look as nice as Rose's- they were simply black- they were still going to work.

"Hoods up", Huntsmaster ordered, "You're about to go in. Look across. There's a sun roof over there. You'll go in through there. Find anything you can about the American Dragon. Also, you'll probably be going in there again, so make yourselves at least a little familiar with the place. If at any point in time, you are caught, go out the way you came. If you can't get out that way, go out a window, or something. Under no circumstances can you be caught. I will be waiting back at the Huntslair. Good luck." And with that he was gone.

"Okay...", Regan said, staring at the huge gap that separated the two buildings, "Who'd like to go first?"

(End)

"I am SO glad that they had a fire escape", Brittney said as they climbed the stairs leading to the rooftop of the shop, "There was no way I was gonna jump between the two buildings!"

"And to think that this kind of thing is actually in our blood", Regan said, referring to the fact that they were all descendants of past Huntsclan members. "Okay, here we are", he said as soon as they reached the top, "Everyone here?"

Yes, all four of them were. Even Derek, who didn't seem to be having any problems with his ADD as of late. Maybe he was able to overcome it when they were on a mission (man... I screwed that sentence up a whole lot. I kept typing the wrong things, made spelling errors, etc. I must've took five minutes to get it right. :D Oh well. On with it). And then again, maybe there just wasn't anything to really attract his attention at this point.

They reached the sun roof. "Derek. You go in first", Regan ordered. Derek began to climb down in. "Hey guys! I can see my reflection!"

"Derek!"

As soon as he was in, Mikhaila followed, then Brittney, and Regan closed the roof behind them and slipped inside.

They found themselves in what looked like a bedroom. Oriental paintings and architecture was placed around the room. There was a single bed in the room. But it didn't look like anyone had been in there for at least 20 years. And to boot, the door was locked to get out and the lock to get it open was rusted, so it therefore wouldn't open.

"Uh... so what do we do now", Mikhaila asked, "If we break down the door, they're bound to hear us."

"Well... what about the window?", Regan asked, pointing at the window by the bed. They went over there. The window could open; that was good. And there was a ledge that had just enough space that you could climb on it. A few feet down was another window. If someone could get to the other window, then maybe...

"I'll do it", Brittney said, reassuringly.

"Brittney, you sure?", Regan asked, "I mean, you don't have to..."

"Don't worry, Regan. One of my specialties is balance. Plus, I'm a gymnast back home. I'll be fine." And carefully, she placed herself on the windowsill and began steadily walking toward the other window.

"Well, she should be fine", Mikhaila said, "But just one thing: we're still stuck in here!"

"See, what Brittney's gonna do is try to make a distraction. While that girl and whoever's with her are distracted, we'll break the door down. Simple as that"

Brittney, meanwhile, was at this point to the window. She just couldn't figure out how to get it open. For a moment, she looked down and saw herself two stories up from the ground. "Calm down, Brittney, calm down. Think about it this way: if you're able to get this window open, Jesse McCartney is on the other side waiting for you." With this motivation, she stuck her hands under the window and pulled up. It took some strength, but it opened. "JESSE! I'M HERE FOR YA!", she screamed a little too loud, and rolled out onto the floor.

"She's in", Regan smiled, "But I hope no one heard her."

"Yo Spud! Did ya hear that?", called a voice from downstairs.

"Dammit", Brittney said, and began her distraction. She began running all over the place, making it very noisy upstairs as the floorboards creaked with every step.

"NOW!", yelled Regan, and the three remaining kicked down the door.

"What the hell is going on up there? Spud, let's go up there!", Trixie said.

"Didn't Gramps put that anti magical creature spell up?", asked Spud.

"We don't know they're magical! We'll need... a spell!" Trixie ran over to the bookcase. "Spud, come on! Look for a spell book!"

"They're looking for a spell! We gotta hurry!", yelled Regan upstairs, "Brittney, where'd you go?"

"I have no damn clue", she yelled back, "But I think it's the Dragon Master's bedroom!"

"Stay in there! We'll be right there!"

Meanwhile, the two friends were shoving books of the shelves in search of the book they'd need. "Hey! Here's one, maybe! "Magical Spells for Dummies!", Trixie said.

"Hey! I am not a dummy, dummy! Keep looking", Spud said.

Trixie looked at him like he was crazy, before running upstairs with the book. "Okay, whoever you are! Just to tell you, I'm, uh, very skilled in magic! Y'all better watch yourselves!" She looked over at the broken down door, "Wow! I could never get that thing open!"

"She's here!", Mikhaila cried, "We gotta bail!" All four of them were in Grandpa's bedroom. And it smelled bad in there.

"But we haven't found anything!", Brittney replied.

"I don't think we have a choice! We'll have to come back later!", Regan exclaimed. He scanned the room. There was a window. "The window! Let's go!"

"Here I come!", Trixie was right outside the bedroom. "Better hide! 1-2-3!" She burst open the door. There was no one in there.

(End)

Jake was awoken the next morning by the yelling and laughing of people outside his window. He looked at his clock. It was 9:15. The beach party started at 10:00! "Gramps! Fu! We gotta get up!"

"Uh... how 'bout no?", asked Fu.

"Well, then I guess you're gonna miss the party!", Jake taunted, throwing a shirt and his swimsuit.

"I don't know...", Grandpa said, "The last time I went to the beach, I got seaweed and starfish in my swimsuit."

"I don't even wanna picture that", Jake said, paused, and then, "Too late."

"Well, I guess we could come. C'mon, Gramps. AOL is protecting you against identity theft!"

(End)

(And by the way, I have no idea why I put that in there.)

"Beach party, here we come!", Jake said as he burst out of the front door. He was about to reach for his skateboard... when he realized he didn't have one.

Grandpa and Fu came out a little quieter, each wearing sunglasses, swimsuits, and out-of-date Hawaiian shirts. "Are we considered 'cool', Fu?", asked Grandpa.

"Totally", Fu replied.

When they got to the beach, there were already a good amount of people there. A stage was already set up, with techs preparing it for the day's activities.

Jake was looking for the girl he had seen last night at the restaurant, the one named "Cim". (He was still a little confused about that one.) At this point, he couldn't find her. But he did find someone else.

She was sitting on a folding chair at a patio. She had blond hair, and was wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans. How she could stand the heat, he didn't know. Nor did he care, as he knew who it was, and he knew for sure when she looked in his direction and smiled.

It was Rose.

"Jake!", she called, waving him over. Jake was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be in Miami?

"Uh... hey, Rose! Didn't expect to see you here.", he said.

"What's the matter? You don't look happy to see me. What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, of course I'm glad to see you! I'm just... surprised, that's all!"

Rose smiled. "So did you hear about who's playing here today?"

"Uh... no, not really. All I heard was about a special guest."

"System of a Down! They're gonna play here!"

"Since when do you like System of a Down?"

"I dunno. Since now. Now be quiet for a sec! They're starting!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!", called an announcer into a microphone on stage, "TO KICK OFF THE FIRST ANNUAL CALLOWAY BEACH PARTY, HERE HE IS, TALKING ABOUT HIS NEW MOVIE, MICHAEL MOORE!"

Michael Moore, the critically acclaimed movie maker, walked up on stage. Only a few people clapped. "Michael Moore you're my hero!", yelled someone in the crowd.

"Thank you. Now, I'd like to thank all of the people who got me here. And...", he suddenly stopped. So did everyone else talking. Michael listened. Gaining noise, coming up the streets... was an ice cream truck.

"Oh my gosh! Someone hold him down! He can't resist ice cream!", yelled someone else. But it was too late. He was already running as fast as he could toward the truck. He ran out into the street, holding his hand out to stop the truck. But the driver never saw him, as he was already trying to avoid the fat kids that were chasing him. The truck smashed right into Michael Moore, who went flying backward.

"Oh my gosh! Michael Moore is dead!"

"No it isn't!", said a Shaggy-of-Scooby Doo look alike. He pulled on Michael Moore's face. It came off. "It's Al Gore!"

"What?", the whole crowd asked.

Then a Velma look-alike came over. "It's simple! When he lost to George W. Bush in the 2000 election, he was so mad about losing- although he didn't show it- that he decided to take a new identity and make a movie criticizing Bush!"

"But what about all the movies he made before?", asked someone in the crowd.

"Don't ask questions! We're trying to revitalize our careers!", Velma replied, and dragged Moore/Gore off the street.

"Okay...", said Jake and Rose at the same time.

(End)

"Well, now we've gotta pick up all of these books again", Trixie said after coming back to Spud.

"Are you sure that you heard anything?", asked Spud.

"Totally", Trixie replied, "But I'm gonna keep this out", she referred to her magic book.

"Man! I'm tired of sitting around here and doing nothing!", Spud exclaimed, banging his fist on the counter.

"Okay... so what did you have in mind?"

"Well... have you ever wondered what it'd be like to surf in New York Harbor?"

(End)

"We're never gonna get in that shop without being caught!", Regan sighed as they walked back to the Huntslair. "We gotta get someone's help!"

"But... the Huntsmaster won't help us... yet", Mikhaila said.

"Wait, I've got an idea!", Regan said. He ran over to a phonebooth and flipped through the pages.

"You crazy? What're you gonna try to do?"

"Here we are! Just listen", he said, pointing at an entry in the yellow pages that said, 'having a problem with magical creatures, "Hello? Is this Professor Rotwood? Hi. We may have a job for you."

END CHAPTER

Yay, I finally finished it! My longest chapter I've ever done, of all four stories. So there you go. No preview this time; I like having a free hand on what to do next better. I just have 2 things to say: One, read and review, and 2, could everyone please check my profile. Go to my stories list. Is Dragon in Paradise on there? Please tell me in the reviews. Thanks!

YFWE


	4. I'm Still Confused

Fourth Chapter! Alright! I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and I am proud to say that this is my first fic to exceed 10,000 words! Yay. I'm shooting for 20,000; we'll see what happens. And if anyone was wondering what the Michael Moore thing was about, it was totally random. As has been a lot of things.

REVIEWERS

KrazieShadowNinja: Yeah, your friend's gonna defintiely get in trouble if he says that. But it would be wickedly funny at the time. Hope you like this chapter!

Kimmie555: ok OK ok OK:)

Terra Nova (both reviews): Thanks again! Love the ideas, as usual. Look for some of 'em soon!

Cybertoy00: Thanks to you, too! Love the little boy/mother stuff. Not sure if there'll be any In here, but the next... likely.

Pippen TookMyCar: Another quotes person! Okay, like 'em. Keep your eyes peeled (Although your review was a little late to get in this chapter. Next time? Probably.

P.s.: Pippen did not take your car. I DID! Hahahaha.

Okay, so here we go. Just to tell you, this one may start to develop a little more of a conflict in this chapter. Oh, and one more thing. I said the thing about the waitress's name being "Cim" and stuff? Well, forget it. Just forget that part. That's not her name. Go as if you never knew her name. Why? It doesn't really matter, but if you'd like to know, email me. Okay, here we go.

Dragon in Paradise: I'm Still Confused

YFWE

"So... I thought you were going to Miami", Jake asked Rose, still amazed that she was here.

"Yeah... thought so too. But we were only flying into Miami. Then we got on a plane to here", replied Rose.

"Okay, that's great", Jake smiled, "Well, I gotta split. My Grandpa is around here somewhere, and I'd better find him." Actually, that was kind of what he was going to do. He was also gonna look for that waitress he had met the previous night at the restaurant. He still didn't even know her name. That, of course, would make it all the harder.

Jake wove through the crowd at the party, looking for Grandpa. He was also looking for the girl. Which was hard, because he had to look at just about every girl. And he didn't want to look like a perv or something.

After a while of looking (and one slap in the face), Jake finally found Grandpa. He was standing by a couple of beach chairs. And surrounding him was- a hoard of hot college-aged girls. "Whoa!", he exclaimed, walking toward him. But the crowd of girls continued to get larger, and he didn't get far. Searching around, he saw Fu, with his paws on his hips, shaking his head. "Yo, Fu! What's goin' on?", he called.

Fu seemed to be angry, "Him."

"Yeah, was wondering about that. What's with all the extremely hot women?"

"Your Gramps's quite the ladies' man, apparently. When the only time you're out of New York is when you go to the Dragon Summit, you'd think he'd be the most shy and collected person here. I guess coming here has unleashed the "party Gramps"."

Jake still couldn't see Grandpa, so the powerful duo of Jake and Fu went into action. Jake stood on Fu's shoulders, and was able to see into the eye of the storm. Grandpa was in the middle, of course, with a smile on his face and a bottle of... something in his hand. "What's that he's got in his hand?"

Suddenly, a Jamaican man walked in from out of nowhere, "Red Stripe! It's beer! Hooray beer!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks", Jake thanked the man.

"No problem, mon!", he said, and walked to the nearest bar and sighed as he slumped down at the counter, "Gimme a Foster's."

"Alright, Fu. I found him", Jake called down to him, "I just don't think he'll be that easy to get to."

"Don't worry 'bout that. Leave that to me", Fu said, and then, in his best feminine voice, shouted, "Hey ladies! Just heard that Michael Bolton is playing a free concert at the yellow tent! Who's with me?"

The noise quieted down for a moment, but soon resumed, with only a 40-something woman sprinting toward the tent, screaming "Michael! I love you!"

"Okay... so that didn't work out too well", Fu said to Jake, "Kinda forgot what time period I'm in. Quick! What's a popular singer or band!"

"Uh...", Jake thought, "Clay Aiken?

Fu made a disgusted face, "Him? You mean there's some girls that actually LIKE him?"

"Yeah, apparently. I don't really see what they see in him, but..."

But Fu had already begun to call out, "In the yellow tent! Clay Aiken!"

This was something that got their attention. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of screaming girls (even if they hadn't been crowded around Grandpa) were rushing toward the tent now.

"Well, that takes care of that", Fu smiled, "Now let's get Gramps and... hey, where'd he go?"

They frantically looked around. But they didn't see him. "I swear, he really gets around... there he is!"

Jake looked in the direction Fu was looking in. Yeah, there he was. He was running with the group of girls towards the supposed location of Clay Aiken, or, rather, he was behind the group of girls, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. It took Fu and Jake about five seconds to catch him.

"YO! Easy, killer", Fu stopped him, "And why exactly would we be running toward the "Clay" concert?"

"No, Fu! You do not understand! See, I heard someone call that Michael Bolton was here. So I attempted to make my way out of there. But I could not. But as soon as I was almost out, Clay Aiken was then said to be performing. And I like him too."

"There's not a Clay Aiken concert, Gramps. Or a Michael Bolton one, for that matter. It was a distraction... so we could get you outta there!", Jake explained.

But Grandpa didn't look grateful, "But... what if I did not WANT to get out of there?"

Fu sighed, "I know that your... old and... uh, yeah, old... hormones are raging right now, but... how 'bout we go back to the hotel or somethin'. How's that sound?"

"Hm... okay", Grandpa said, taking another swig of his Red Stripe, "Maybe "Hotel Rwanda" is on Pay-Per-View."

As Jake watched the two head back to the hotel, he wondered to himself, "What the hell is Hotel Rwanda?" But his questions were soon forgotten when he saw... her.

The girl from the restaurant. The one whom he didn't know the name of. The girl that was supposed to meet him at the party. And she was here.

She was standing behind a bar, looking as if she worked there. But wouldn't you have to be 21 to be a bartender? Jake really had no clue, as this was a foreign country, and maybe their work ethics were different. Just maybe. He went over to her, and as soon as she saw him coming, her eyes lit up.

"There you are! Was wonderin' when you'd be here", she called as he walked up, "Didn't think I'd have to work today. But, here I am. Sorry."

When Jake finally made it to her, he immediately recognized that she had a nametag on, unlike the previous night. It read... Victoria Alda. So her name was Victoria. Jake looked up at her. She didn't look like a Victoria.

"Heh, see you finally saw my name", Victoria blushed, "Don't really like it. I think when I move to the States, I'll change it to, like... Kristen or something."

"When you move to the States?"

"Yeah. I live here on this island right now with my parents. But I wanna move there. Maybe to Florida. Or California. I don't think I could escape from the heat and beaches."

Jake laughed, "Oh, then you wouldn't want to come to New York!"

"Okay. Oh, which reminds me! Never knew your name. What's it?", she asked.

"Jake. Jake Long. I'm here with my family on vacation. You saw my Grandpa and my...er, uncle... in the restaurant last night. And my parents and sister are around here somewhere." (Hopefully not anywhere close, though", he muttered under his breath.)

"Oh, is your uncle the one that I thought needed the kids' menu?", she smiled, "Tell him I'm sorry. He just..."

"...looks like a kid? Yeah, he, uh, gets that a lot. But, um... he operates a... a website about the rights of people like him all over the world."

"That's cool", she looked around. The other bartender was tending to the lone customer they had, so she was still free, "So... have you heard about the... legend?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

Jake shook his head and followed the same volume as her, "Uh... no. Don't think so. What legend?"

"Well... it's somethin' that just recently was started. 'Bout five months ago." She made sure that once again, no one was neither in their vicinity nor could hear their whispers, and then said, "The Calloway Devil."

(End)

"So... vat you are saying is... dat you children know de location of a dragon, and are requesting the great Professor Rotvood's assistance", said Prof. Rotwood to the Huntsclan's New Recruits at the payphone. "How do I know dat dis is not a prank of some sorts, hm?"

"Well... um... I guess I can't really convince you from here", Regan said, trying to think how to convince him, "But maybe this will help. We are part of the Huntsclan. Heard of 'em?"

"Pfft. Dat is nonsense. Everyvon knows dis. De Huntsclan are not real. See, children dese days... think I am not smart... challenge the honorable Professor Rotvood? Vell, I vill show dem. You all vill see! Von day!" And he hung up.

The four recruits stood there, a little confused and upset. So, the Huntsclan was supposedly not real? Made sense, but what made it that way was that they really did know that the Huntsclan did exist. Well, this Rotwood guy probably didn't get much business, especially if he pulled stuff like this. Plus, it wasn't like many people believed in that sort of thing to begin with.

"Well, guess we'll go back to the Huntslair. Try again later, maybe. Think of a new plan", Regan sighed, and they turned to leave. But then they were stopped in their tracks. The payphone had begun to ring again. How was it doing this, they didn't know. But they had a pretty good idea about who it was, "Hello?", Regan answered.

"Uh, yes. Me again. So... how much vere you villing to pay?', asked Rotwood on the other side.

Regan smiled, "Well... how much do you need?"

(End)

"Spud. You crazy. I'm fully convinced", Trixie yelled at Spud, wide eyed, after his announcement, "You can't surf in New York Harbor! They're not gonna let you in there, and even if they would... it's still 50 degrees out! The water's gotta be freezin'!"

"Well, what've I got to lose?", asked Spud.

"Hm, let's see... your life?"

"Good point...", Spud sighed, "Okay, you win. But I'm just so damn bored!"

"Well... find a way to entertain yourself", Trixie said, turning on the TV to see what was on. (If anyone notices a striking resemblance to Shrek 2, it is intended, but it's not gonna end up the same way.)

Spud thought about what she'd just said for a moment, smiled slyly, and said, "Okay, you win. Be right back!" And he walked out of the shop.

(End)

"Alright, now vere is dis place you are talking about?", asked Rotwood. He and the four new recruits were on their way toward the shop. The four were in their Huntsclan uniforms, while Rotwood himself was in dark clothing. He lugged a duffel bag on his shoulder- the contents of which were unknown to the teens. It had been hard to hire him- $500. (Most of the money came from Derek, over half. When asked why, he responded that usually when he wanted to buy something, he'd forget what he was buying as soon as he got to the counter, so he'd walk out without the stuff and wouldn't lose a dime.) They hoped that he was worth every penny.

"Here we are", Mikhaila pointed, "It's closed right now, but..."

"It is closed? Magnificent! Dis vay, ve can get in vithout anyvon knowing ve are here!"

"Um.. It's not really that easy", Regan said, "See, there's still someone in there, and the last time we tried gettin' in, we were driven out."

"Hm, is dis so? Vell, maybe it vas because you did not have Professor Rotvood vith you! Ve shall see how difficult dis is... but not today."

"What? Why not today?", everyone asked.

He shrugged, "Vell, if dis is supposed to be as hard as you say, I may need more supplies dan vat I have now. Ve vill meet here again... tomorrow. Until then, goodbye", and he began to walk away. But before he was out of sight, he turned around and called back, "Oh, and by de way! Lose de suits, you are not fooling anyvon!"

(End)

"Okay. I'm out of Trixie's evil clutches. Now all I have to do is find a surfboard", Spud laughed as he walked down the street toward the harbor, "Don't really think there's a surfboard shop anywhere around here."

And, as it turned out, there wasn't. But on his way there, he encountered a tall, dark haired, metalhead-bearded homeless man by an alleyway. He had a long piece of plywood with him. Why? Who knows.

"Excuse me, young man, but could you spare a dollar?", the man asked as Spud walked by. As soon as Spud saw the plywood, his eyes lit up.

"Well, maybe... would you be willing to give up that piece of plywood there? How much would you want for it?"

"Well, it's been in my family for years..."

"Oh, I see. Thanks anyway", and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!", the man exclaimed, "How much you got?"

"Uh... five dollars?"

The man seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, "... the liquor store sells two bottles for five... okay! You've got yourself a deal!" He handed Spud the plywood.

"Thanks! Here's your money... have fun spending it on booze!"

"I will!", the man smiled, "Hey wait! How do you know I'm gonna do that?"

"Buddy...", Spud put his arm around the guy, "When you've lived in New York as long as I have, you know. Plus, I watch NYPD Blue all the time, so... hey, do you need that shopping cart?"

"I dunno... I've had it for a week since I stole it from the Wal-Mart..."

"Okay, I'm just gonna borrow it! See ya!", and he dashed away with the cart.

"Woo hoooo!", he screamed as he began to push it with his back foot, and climbed in, and sped down the sidewalk. He nearly collided with many pedestrians and sidewalk stands. "Hey! Watch out! Comin' through!", he yelled, dodging them as he went.

Mr. T., of A-Team fame, was walking out of the Convenience Store Across From Spirits (heh... remember this place? If not, look for it in "The Friends My Dad Had". I know that fic kinda sucks, but still...) With his Monday groceries when Spud sped (heh... try saying that three times fast) by. "Whoa!", he exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "I PITY DA FOOL that tries to run over Mr. T. With a shopping cart!" And he set his groceries down and began chasing after Spud.

"Is that... Mr. T.? Mr. T is chasing me! I dunno whether to be excited or terrified! I needta get outta this thing" But he couldn't. It was moving too fast, and he couldn't stand up in the cart! "Um... I should call Trixie! Maybe she'll know what to do!" He dug in his pocket and found his cell phone, "Lesee... Gramps's number... got it!" He dialed the number and looked behind him... to see Mr. T getting closer and closer. "I PITY DA FOOL that makes Mr. T run for prolonged periods of time!"

(End)

At Grandpa's shop, Trixie was thumbing through a magazine when the phone rang, "Spud, can you get that?", she called. But she heard no answer. "Dammit, you slacker! I'll get it myself!" She walked over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Trixie! My favorite person at the current moment!", said Spud on the other line.

"Spud? Where the hell are you!", Trixie scolded into the phone, "I told you to stay here! But did you listen? NO!" She sighed, "What's your problem?"

"Uh... well, two things. First of all, I'm riding down a street in a runaway shopping cart and I can't stop it. And second, Mr. T is chasing me."

Trixie smiled, "Whatsa matter? White man can't jump?"

"Uh...", Spud looked at the quick moving ground below him, "Yeah, white man can't jump right now."

"Well, whaddya want me to do?"

"I don't know! Just make sure you're here when I crash so I can tell you what I'll give you before I die!"

Trixie's eyes lit up, "Sounds good! Where are you?"

"Uh... I can see the Statue of Liberty now, so..."

"Say no more, be right there!", and she hung up.

"I PITY DA FOOL that makes phone calls about Mr. T without Mr. T knowing!"

(End)

"The Calloway Devil?", Jake looked surprised, "What's that?"

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, "Oh... I can barely bring myself to speak about it. Not many around here can. The Calloway Devil is a monster. A devil-like creature. Thus the name. It has... glowing yellow eyes, dark red skin, claws, wings, a tail... we don't know where it came from, but it's been terrorizing civilians and tourists alike for four months! Around the time I started working here."

"Does it... kill anyone?"

She shook her head again, "No. Never. But it's come close. In fact, just last week... they guy that owns this place, Levi Adams, he was attacked while leaving here. No one saw the attack because he works so late, but the next morning, me and Jalai Weaver came into work and found him on the ground, bleeding all over the place. We got him to the hospital... he's okay, supposed to be coming home today, but still, the doctors said that he probably would've died if we hadn't found him."

"Wow, that's terrible... so does the thing only come out at night?", Jake questioned.

"Usually. But lately, it's been out in the daylight more frequently. I'm afraid...", she choked for a second, "I'm afraid that when the devil comes back, it may try to kill someone!"

Jake was quiet for a few moments, before saying, "That's weird. I hope that it doesn't come out while I'm here!"

Victoria nodded, "Well, Jalai seems to have everything under control right now. Think I'll take a quick break. Back in a sec!"

As Jake watched her go, it made him wonder- did the Bahamas have a dragon? Like, the Bahamian Dragon? If they did, then why wasn't he/she here? Trying to figure out anything about this "Calloway Devil"? But of course, the Bahamas were a chain of hundreds of islands. If there was one, they probably couldn't get around very easily. Then again, if the Russian Dragon could do it, couldn't just about anyone?

"Need anything?", asked a male voice in front of him. Jake looked up. He was tall, had messy brown hair, looked in his upper 20's.

The man's nametag read "Levi".

"Are you... Levi Adams?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I own this place."

"Okay. So... I heard about that attack thing."

"You mean with the Calloway Devil? Yeah, just got back today. Most of my injuries are gone, but...", he lifted up his left shirt sleeve, "I still have these", Jake looked to see a few gashes on that arm.

"Ow", Jake winced.

"Yeah, but it's alright now. At least I'm back. Now, I can't let you sit up here unless you buy somethin', so..."

"Oh. Sorry. Bye", Jake got down from the counter and walked around to behind the bar and toward the hotel. He didn't see Victoria, although he had figured she would've been back there. He saw one person there- an elderly woman sitting on a bench. Then he saw it.

It was like a small mist just sitting in mid-air. Except it was black. And it was on top of a small building shaded and surrounded by trees. As Jake got closer to it, the larger it seemed to become. All of a sudden, a large red claw reached from out of the mist. Soon it had its whole body slipped through. It was the Calloway Devil.

The monster, as soon as it was completely through, eyed its surroundings. Quickly, Jake leapt behind some bushes that were nearby. Peering through, he saw it... looking at the old woman on the bench.

It quietly jumped off the building. It was creeping toward the woman, but then Jake saw it do something he didn't think was possible- it teleported. It teleported right to beside her. The woman slowly looked toward it, and her face turned as white as a sheet. But before she could even scream, the devil had her.

It pinned her down, holding her by the shoulders. She was squirming, wriggling... but still no sound was escaping from her mouth. Why? Why wouldn't she scream for help?

_Man, I should help her, _Jake thought, _But if anyone sees me in dragon form... _He soon realized that he didn't have much of a choice. "DRAGON UP!", he yelled, and quickly became the American Dragon.

The thing had heard him, and was now looking at him intently, seemingly awaiting for this new creature to make the first move.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own... uh", he looked at the two. They were about the same size, "Okay... how about age? Wait, no...", he didn't know how old this thing was, "Aw, hell. Come an' get it!"

It suddenly let out a battle cry roar, and began dashing toward Jake. Why it wasn't teleporting was beyond him. But this worked out just fine for him, as he was able to rear back and use a devastating punch to send the devil flying- all the way to a dumpster atop one of the buildings. When it went in, the lid closed. "Ooh... score one for the Am Drag!", Jake laughed triumphantly, licked his finger, and made a "sss"ing noise.

"Yeah, I think he's down for the count!", he said, reverting back to human form. In the meantime, Levi came out from the bar. "What's all the racket back here? I heard somethin', and... oh my!" He saw the old woman lying on the ground. She didn't look hurt. But Levi wouldn't have known. He ran over to check her pulse.

"Um.. Excuse me, young man", she said, "But could you please get away from me so I can stand up? I've had quite a day."

"Calm down! Don't go into shock, it'll be okay!", Levi yelled, "I'm gonna go call an ambulance! Just stay lying down!"

As he ran back to find a phone, the old woman saw that this was her most opportune chance. She quickly got up and began to run away.

"Wow... she moves pretty fast", Jake observed. But then he remembered the devil. Looking up, he saw that the dumpster was still closed. "Hm... the police'll probably want to question me if I stick around, so I'd better leave." He looked around to make sure no one would see him. And then he became a dragon again and flew to the top of the building. Creeping toward the oversized trash can (he wondered how anyone got up there to empty it... until he realized that it was dumped over the side into another dumpster), he slowly opened the lid. But as soon as he could peer into it ever so slightly, he saw two glowing yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Damn!", he flew back from the dumpster. The devil teleported out of it and to a few feet in front of Jake. Before Jake could even react, it gave him back the punch it had been given moments before. Jake went sprawling back, but was able to regain his composure in midair, and landed on his feet.

Meanwhile, from their window at the Holiday Inn...

"Mommy! This big lizard thing and this other guy are fighting on the roof of a building over there. I think I'll call him the Trashman because he came from the big trash can. They're fighting up there! And there's also this old lady running faster than daddy at an Oktoberfest when they just announced "free beer". And she's saying more naughty words than daddy when he plays golf! Ooh, the Trashman just hit the lizard guy hard!"

"Billy. Where do you come up with these things?", asked his mom from the bathroom.

"Mommy! My name's not Billy! It's Bobby! And I don't make these up. I just see them like it is! Hey, what's that guy that looks like Elvis doing handing out free ice cream at the hotel entrance?"

All of a sudden, his mother rushed from the bathroom, scooped up Bobby, and sprinted out the door.

"Wow, mommy. You're runnin' faster than that old woman that looked like Grandma only 40 years older, even!"

(End)

In the meantime, Rose was walking back to her hotel. Hopefully, she could find Jake. But then, as she decided to take a shortcut, she looked up on the top of a small building to see... a devil-like creature fighting with a...

"Dragon.", she said disgusted.

END CHAPTER

Alright, end of chapter.

ATTENTION ALL MIGHT-BE REVIEWERS

The continuation of this fic will be solely based on the reviews I get. If you'd like for me to continue, please say so. And say why, if you want.

Also, to Terra Nova, cybertoy00, and now, Pippen TookMyCar: I love it that you guys are giving me the quotes and ideas and stuff. So... if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you guys that when you submit a review, submit one just saying what you would normally say, minus the ideas and stuff. Submit those to me via email. If it'd be easier for you guys to do it the way you've been, that's fine. Just a thought.

Okay, everyone, there you go.. Sorry it took so long. And before we depart, I have one more thing to say:in this fic, don't assume anything, I'm not using the ASS out of U and ME thing. I'm just sayin': don't assume. That is all. Hope ya likes. Peace.

YFWE


	5. I PITY DA FOOL DAT PITIES DA FOOL

Welcome back, all of you will-be readers of Ch. 5! Hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter will mark a new thing for me: shorter chapters! This means quicker updates.

REVIEWERS

cybertoy00: Thanks for the nice review! And don't worry, Spud will escape... for now.

Terra Nova (all 3): Thanks for the new ideas! I'm gonna do some blond jokes- just not yet.

Cellosolo2007: Yes, it is crazy. Crazy... good. :D

Hope everyone had a good Memorial Day (meant no school for us, but some of youse already were out. Slackers.) And you know what else? Now that Ski Trip has aired, it'll be hard to do any Jake-Rose romance (Damn the ADJL writers...). But I'll say this now: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SKI TRIP. Ok? Ok. I'm actually doing a post- Ski Trip fic, "Ordinary", and the prologue's up right now. Ok, here we go.

Dragon in Paradise: I PITY DA FOOL DAT PITIES DA FOOL

YFWE

"Dragon...", Rose growled, as soon as she saw the two fighting on the rooftop, "This is despicable. Now I am positive he's following me. I must tell the Huntsmaster."

She reached into her jeans pocket, and pulled out a transmitting device- one that the Huntsmaster had given her before she'd left. If anything that was worthwhile to the Huntsclan showed up in the Bahamas, Rose was to report back. And now it seemed as if that would be the case.

She pressed a small button on the side of it. This button was how she could send the message. "Huntsmaster! This is Huntsgirl. Come in!", she said.

It took a few minutes, but soon after, she got a reply. "Huntsgirl? What is it?" A hologram of the Huntsmaster appeared above the device.

"The dragon. It's here", she said, "Do you want me to..."

"Slay it? Of course I do. Why would I not?"

"I understand. Forgive me for wasting your time". She switched off the transmitter. "Well...", she wondered aloud, "Guess I'd better begin". She took a quick look at the still-feuding dragon and... whatever that other thing was, and began to sprint back towards her hotel. "Time to take matters into my own hands."

(End)

"Man, I wish Trixie'd get here!", said the transfixed Spud, who was still staring at the road one moment, and the never-tiring Mr. T behind him the next. At the pace he was going, there was no way Trixie could catch him, though. So he was basically screwed. His options were: 1), Jump out of the cart and break something, which wasn't too possible since he could barely stand up to begin with, 2), Fall out of the cart and make it look like he didn't mean to, 30, try to jump out of the back of the cart and hope Mr. T would catch him, 4), Try to steer the cart so he would run into something that would make him stop, 5), Try to drive into the skatepark and look cool, 6), Go through the McDonald's drive-thru (hey, everyone gets hungry- even scared-to-death kids in runaway shopping carts, or 7), Just ride it out, and see where he'd end. He chose 7, though 6 sounded pretty good. He just didn't have any money. (Damn the GM Plant that laid his dad off)

"Hey look! The Statue of Liberty", he exclaimed. He continued down the street. He was just about a hundred feet away from meeting the water. And for some odd reason, there was a police blockade right there.

"So tell me again why we're blocking this part of the city", asked one of the officers.

"They said that there's a deranged man in the area", another replied. "We're supposed to be on the lookout for him. Oh, and by the way. AOL is protecting you against identity theft."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Probably in the thousands of commercials they show every day. They're almost as bad as Old Navy."

"DOWN WITH PREPS!", yelled another.

While they continued to rant on, there were unable to see Spud coming toward them in his shopping cart. "Oh my God", Spud cried out, "What am I gonna do? Wait! I know!" He positioned himself so that he could attempt to jump out of the cart if he wanted to. When he was a few feet away from a sideways cop car, he jumped, holding onto the cart. The cart flew up in the air, and Spud got just enough air to land on the car hood. He kept rolling and went off it. He'd made it.

Unfortunately, the police had been by a fence that separated the road from the water. So, he was now in a freefall toward the harbor's waters. "Dammit!", he yelled before he splashed into the harbor. "Hey! I'm still okay!", he exclaimed. The shopping cart was floating and now, so was he. He had begun to float toward Liberty Island. "Yeah! Surfing, here I come!"

"I PITY DA FOOL that floats away from Mr. T in a shopping cart from Wal-Mart, Mr. T's favorite store next to Hot Topic!", Mr. T called from dry land.

"Hold on there", said one of the officers, "Jack, get over here." They handcuffed him. "Mr. T, you are under arrest. Anything that you say may and probably will be used against you in the court of law."

"I PITY DA FOOL that handcuffs me!"

"Jack! Are you writing that down?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, Mr. T, we are placing you under arrested for armed robbery, fraud, breaking and entering, stealing a shopping cart from Wal-Mart, trying to recommend Jesse McCartney to Neverland Ranch, hijacking a short bus, war crimes in the Holocaust during World War II, the assassination attempt on Tom Daschle, stealing refrigerator magnets from Life Connection of Mississippi, spamming YFWE's computer (I hate my computer...), trying to eat a child in a runaway shopping cart, and most of all, PITYING DA FOOL!"

Jack laughed, "Heh, I pity da fool that gets arrested."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I PITY DA FOOL DAT PITIES DA FOOL!"

"That means you pity yourself."

"Shit.", Mr. T relaxed, "Okay. But let's make this quick. I have to testify in the Michael Jackson trials." He got into a cop car, but before leaving he turned back to look at Spud, who was halfway to Liberty Island, "I'll get you yet, sucka! Just you wait. I have connections..."

(End)

"Man, this thing never quits!", Jake exclaimed, as he continued his battle with the Calloway Devil. Just when Jake thought he had it down for the count, it got back up and continued to fight.

"I dunno what I could do to beat this thing. It's not like I really have any resources...", he looked around. There was the dumpster, but not even Jake himself could lift it. And there was no neon sign, as Jake could sometimes use. (See "The Friends My Dad Had, Ch. 4) So he was basically stuck. A stalemate, of sorts. This could go on for a while.

Fortunately, it wasn't destined to, for moments later, Jake heard a loud "Hiiyah!" come from behind him. He knew that voice. All too well.

"Dragon!", the voice showed itself. It was the Huntsgirl, of course. But where could she have come from? First Rose, now Huntsgirl? Plus, Michael Moore got run over by an ice cream truck. This day couldn't get any worse/weirder.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?"

"Shut up, you stupid slimy lizard!"

"Yeah, I love you too."

Huntsgirl seemed furious, and was about to attack Jake, when she saw the thing Jake was fighting. "What the hell is that?"

"The Calloway Devil. Why?"

"Why! Dragon, our little encounter here will have to wait. I've heard of this thing, and I believe that it would make quite an addition to the Huntsclan's collection." She raised the staff-like weapon she always held.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Simple. Watch and learn, Dragon Boy. You should be seeing this soon. This is the Huntsclan's newest technological advance", she pushed a series of buttons on the staff, so it revealed a tiny box. "Behold... the Pandora's Box. This thing will track the closest magical creature and when it gets close, open up into a large cage and capture it. It will not stop until its target is captured."

Jake surveyed his distance between himself and her, and then between her and the Calloway Devil. He took a small step back. "Ha! It's closer to you than I am!"

"Very good. But I wasn't gonna aim for you... yet. This thing is what I want right now." She released the box, and it took off towards the Devil. But as soon as it got to it, the box simply bounced off. "What? What's going on? The design was flawless!"

"Don't mean to burst your bubble, but maybe this thing isn't magical."

"Well, then I guess YOU know what it is?", she replied sarcastically.

"No, of course not. But I do have some advice."

"What?"

"Duck."

"Why, I don't..." She spun around to see the Calloway Devil lunging toward her. She did duck, and it flew right past her. The two squared off.

"Hah!" Huntsgirl launched herself toward it, in a kicking position. It caught her by the foot. "Oh no!" It pinned her down, letting out a loud shriek. It licked its lips, bringing its face closer and closer to her...

"'Scuse me", Jake dove into the devil, knocking it off of Huntsgirl and into the side of a stone chimney. "Ow.", Jake commented. "See! No one messes with my baby!"

"Dragon, shut up."

"Hey! Daddy's workin' right now!" He turned back toward the devil, just in time to see it teleport... to another rooftop. And another. And another. Until it was out of sight.

"Well, we was kickin' ass an' takin' names back there, huh?", Jake asked.

"I was doing fine by myself. Don't take this as an invitation, dragon. I work alone."

"No you don't. You've got the Huntsclan."

"I meant on this island. Another day, dragon." She used her staff to also teleport away.

"Did we just... almost work together?", Jake asked himself, "Damn. The things that the Caribbean does to ya". He, also, departed, heading back toward his hotel.

END CHAPTER

Alright, everyone. Tis it. I wanted to get this chapter up, 'cause I may be gone over the weekend, so I won't be able to update anything for a while. But if I am gone, that'll mean I'll be able to write some new material. Actually, don't be surprised if I come back and I have, like, all kinds of new updates/fics. Not sayin' its gonna happen, but... yeah. So, hope you liked the new one, and here's a little question for you all. So, apparently the Calloway Devil isn't a magical creature. So what, or who, is it? Guesses will be welcomed, but I won't tell until I get there. While I'm gone, actually, if you haven't got enough YFWE (or his oft-spammed computer), read the "Ordinary" prologue, or the 2 new chapters in "You Raise Me Up." I'd also recommend "The Rainbow Dragon", "Dragon Double", or even "Fool's Gold". (My brother wrote that, so go read it, fools!) Kay, think that's it. Peace.

YFWE


	6. Author's Note 6305

AUTHOR's NOTE

Hey again, this is YFWE here. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. Just wanted to tell anyone that wanted a quick update that it won't come, 'cause I'll be gone from Sunday to Thursday. (Originally thought over the weekend, but... that didn't happen.) But, 'cause I think Michigan is boring as hell (Sorry to any Michigan residents, but that's my opinion. But I'm going near Petoskey. Maybe just that part's boring.), I should be able to write a new chapter (or two) while I'm there. So, just tellin' you guys. Also, like I said at the end of Ch. 5, if you guys have any guesses on what, or who the Calloway Devil is, post them in your reviews. Just want to see what you guys think it is. Plus, I love reader feedback, so I have another question. But this time, it's more of a poll and is a little more important- what do you guys like better- LONGER chapters, or SHORTER chapters. Just wanna know, so I know what to do with this in the future. I mean, usually I do long ones, but I tried a short one last chap, and one guy already told me he liked 'em longer. (Thanks, MooseMan, for reviewing:D) So what's everyone else's opinion?

Kay, that's about it. Just one more thing- soon, I'll be starting to take commissions for ADJL fics. Not yet (not likely until after this one's done), but soon. So, if you aren't that much of a writer, but would like to see an idea of yours on, give me an email and I'll see if I can get it up. Also, I think I will be taking down my "Ordinary" fic for now, as I won't be updating it for a while and I don't want to see it rot here. So when I get back, it'll probably be gone. Alrighty, that's bout it. Thanks everyone, for your reviews. Never thought I'd be doing something like this (I mean, actually writing!), and everyone keeps giving all these encouraging reviews. So thanks everyone.

Sorry if this was a waste of time to anyone who was hoping this was a new chapter. I'll hopefuly have one up over next weekend or something. Seeyas.

YFWE (who loves watching Cheap Seats and likes sausage biscuits and prolonged frolicking through the meadows.)


	7. Of Plywood, Vibrators, and Balloons

And again, here we are on this wonderful, er, first full week of June. Everyone give a "Yeehaw!", and thank God for Michigan's 100 degree weather and tornadoes. Last Sunday, on the way up there, in Saginaw County, there was a tornado watch and huge thunderstorms. Never actually saw anything touch down, but... I pity da fool that scares me. And then, it gets up to 100 flippin' degrees. When had that ever happened in Michigan? Not at anytime recently that I could remember. But here I am back in Ohio, back to band carwashes and 50 degree weather mid-June. Fun now we are having. (Thought I'd try to talk like Yoda there. If I'm wrong, go ahead and tell me. I'll be okay. I'll probably just go hide out in my bomb shelter under my room and tell myself that I suck and that I'll never be anything until I die... at which point my prophecy will come true.) Okay, enough of my random and stupid rant. Reviewers!

Okay, reviewers, I'd like to thank all who voiced their opinion over story lengths! So I'd like to say- this chapter marks the return of YFWE's longer chapters:)

MooseMan: They're longer again! Oh, and you especially might wanna read this chapter. Why?

Just read on, and you'll find out.

Lavenderpaw (both reviews): Thanks a lot! That's basically my aim in this fic- to make people laugh, 'cause I've been so damn serious in my other fics. Love your story, too!

CelloSolo2007: You want more? I'll give you more! (Read chapter)

GoldSky: Thanks! That part had me laughing when I wrote it, if I remember correctly. I just forget where that part is. Could ya tell me? Oh, and your story's pretty cool too!

TerraNova: There you are! Usually you update, like, right after I update! Was about to send out a search party for ya! (And still need one for KrazieShadowNinja. Anyone know where she's been lately? She hasn't updated her stories or anything!) And yep, longer chaps are back! And late fees are gone from Blockbuster! Thanks for reviewing!

Moogie: Longer chapters are back! Thanks!

Here we go. This is Ch. 7. Some of you may be saying, "Wait a sec! You skipped Ch. 6!" Here's what I have to say to that: 1), Sue me. 2) Kiss mah ass. 3) I go to Brookville (school joke! Every one of us smaller schools has 'em!) 4) Just read the damn story. 5) AOL is protecting you against identity theft.

Dragon in Paradise: Of Plywood, Vibrators, and Balloons

YFWE

"G! Whassup?", Jake greeted when he came in their hotel room after coming back from his encounter with the Calloway Devil and Huntsgirl, "Got a question for ya."

"Yes?", asked Grandpa as he laid on his bed watching Hotel Rwanda.

"Um... so, does, like, every country in the world have a dragon?", he asked.

"Hm... yes, I suppose so. Most of them do, why?"

"What about a dragon in the Bahamas? The Bahamian Dragon?"

"Not sure about that", Grandpa replied, "After all, there are hundreds of islands here. How do you think that, if there was a Bahamian Dragon, he/she would be able to cover all that distance?"

"I guess you're right. But that reminds me- why am I only in the NYC. I'm the American Dragon, not the Big New Yorker Dragon."

"Well, that one is a little more simple. New York just happens to be the center of all magical activity in America, with the exception of Area 51 and St. Paul, Minnesota. Furthermore, New York is the Huntsclan's main base. That is why we stay here. Now, was there any reason you were you asking about a Bahamian Dragon?"

"What? Oh, no. No reason at all. I was just, you know... curious, that's all", Jake replied, and was about to turn and walk away when he saw what Grandpa was watching, "What the hell is that?"

"It is Hotel Rwanda, fool!"

"You just... since when do you use the word 'fool'?"

"Since I started watching the 'A-Team'! Why?"

"Oh, nothing/"

(End)

Rotwood's Dumpster Experience

TUESDAY (Yay, Pizza Hut's 2xTuesday!)

"Alright, so we're here", commented Regan as the Huntsclan's four new recruits (heh, forgot to put them in there last chapter) stood near Grandpa's shop the next morning. "Now all we need is Professor Rotwood."

But where was he? He said to meet there the next day. But no Rotwood. But, wait, there he was, On top of a roof. Why the hell was he on the roof? Well, fools, let's listen in.

"Dis is Professor Rotwood here on Tuesday, April de 2nd, 2005. Today, myself and four other... accomplices... vill be heading into a place dat is said to house not one, not two... oh, vait, yes, two, dragons!" He said 'dragons' so loud that the new recruits could hear him.

"Yo, prof!", Mikhaila waved, "Why you up there? We gotta job to do!"

"Sshhh!", Rotwood shushed, "You vant me to be... aah!" He slipped off the side of the roof, and landed in... a dumpster. (I love using dumpsters in my fics... even if most of my fics should be IN a dumpster)

"Um... should we go help him?", Brittney asked.

"Might as well. We've already paid him." Sighing, the four of them went over to the dumpster. Which, luckily for Rotwood, was almost overflowing with trash. "Ooh... dat hurt", came his moan inside the dumpster, "But I do not think it is broken... yet." ('Yet' referring to the Ski Trip episode when he ends up breaking just about every bone in his body.)

"Um... that's good, I guess", Regan tried not to laugh, "But could you please come out now? We have work to do."

"Oh, yes, sure. But let me take in dis moment here."

"Why? You're lying in a dumpster!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Just a moment", he started to get up, but promptly fell back down. They shook their heads. "Regan? You sure there was no one else for the job?", Mikhaila asked.

"Positive", Regan replied. "I mean, it's not like you see ads like that every day. In fact, I'd never seen one in my life prior to this."

They moved away from the oversized trash can that Rotwood was in (that almost sounds like a metaphor. I don't know how, but... yeah), continuing to rant on about what kind of weirdo he was. But then they heard a loud engine rumble toward them. It was a trash truck, and it was coming for the dumpster Rotwood was in.

"Shit!", Regan yelled, "Stop!" He began running toward the truck. But it used the forklift-like thing on the front of it to lift up the dumpster and dump its contents. Which, of course, meant Rotwood was now inside. "Wait", they yelled, but it was too late, as the truck drove away. "C'mon, guys! We gotta go after it!"

"Er... gotta problem with that", Mikhaila pointed out, "Number one- we don't really need him anyway, in my opinion. Number two- I know you're not gonna believe this", she noted sarcastically, "But everyone's favorite kid-wit-da-problem is on the loose again."

"Wha? What do you mean... oh, god damnit! Derk! Get your ass back here!"

(End)

The Return of Spud

"There you are!", Trixie had her hands on her hips when Spud walked in the shop door. He had left her, obviously, the day before to try his hand at surfing. And he had almost succeeded. But unfortunately, as he was floating on his way toward the Statue of Liberty and Liberty Island, he was stopped by the US Coast Guard, and brought back. He lost his plywood surfboard in the process. "You bailed out on me! That's not gonna happen again... right?"

"Um... no?", Spud said, thinking that it could.

"I'd be a whole lot madder if I didn't have to open the place up. So get it in gear an' let's go!"

"Gotcha!", Spud smirked, and followed Trixie to a back closet, "Hey! D'ya think Gramps might have, like... a piece of plywood or somethin'?

"Uh... why?", asked Trixie.

"Because... well, you see", Spud was struggling to find an excuse as to why he needed one, "My parents... said they needed it for their bedroom. Dunno why. But I really don't wanna know what goes on in my parents' bedroom."

Trixie paused for a moment, "Wow. I just got some NASTY images that I never wanna see again."

"Did you also get the image with the plywood, and the vibrator, and the balloons, and the..."

"STOP!", Trixie screamed, and ran away from Spud and into the bathroom.

"Honey, you okay?", called Spud from outside the door, "D'ya want me to come in there and help..."

"GO AWAY!", Trixie gasped between deep breaths. Had she just thrown up?

Just then, the bell on the front doors of the shop began to ring. Someone was here. "Uhh... be right back, Trix. Someone's here!", he said, and ran back to the store section of the building. "Welcome to... uh", he pulled a business card out of his pocket, "Oh yeah. Grandpa's Electronics and Asian Culture Store. I'm Spud, and Trixie's in the bathroom."

The person that had come in was a man in his 30's. Just looked like... a typical New Yorker. Since this guy was an adult, Spud saw his chance. "Excuse me, sir. But could I ask you a quick question?" The man nodded. "Okay. What do you see in an image with a piece of plywood, a vibrator, balloons, and a..." The man paused, and his eyes widened. He bolted out the door. "Trixie! I found another one like us! He also sees the image with the..." Trixie threw up again.

DING DING! The door opened again. A person in a big trenchcoat and black hat walked in. "Hello, sir", Spud figured he was a 'he', "Welcome to Grandpa's Electronics and Asian Culture Store! Right now, for a limited time, if you buy one of those golden buddhas over there", he pointed to a shelf with the buddhas on it, "And a 1996 Panasonic VCR", he pointed to another shelf, "Then you get a Boudreaux's Butt Paste hat and a bumper sticker that says "My Little Asian Friend screwed your honor roll student". But only for a limited time!"

Unlike any other American, who would either be entirely grossed out or rolling around on the ground with laughter, this guy continued to stand there at the counter. "Um, hello?", Spud waved his hand in front of the guy's face. Extremely quickly, the man reached up and grabbed Spud's arm. His grip was really strong... too strong. Spud couldn't feel his arm. With his other hand, the man took off his hat. It was... "Ryan Cabrera!" (Heh, got ya. It's not him. Sorry, bad joke.) It was... "Mr. T!", Spud cried, "Trixie! Mr. T is back for me!"

"Yeah, sure", Trixie said, apparently feeling a little better, "That's what you said yesterday, but there was never a Mr. T! I came down to find you, and you weren't even there! I'm not gonna believe you this time."

"I PITY DA FOOL dat don't believe in Mr. T!", Mr. T yelled at Trixie.

"Damn, Spud. You even sound like him, too! That's kinda cool!"

"Ah, so your name is Spud", Mr. T laughed, "Well, Spud. Mr. T doesn't like it when Spud tries to run over Mr. T with a shopping cart from Mr. T's third favorite store (GNC has now overtaken Wal Mart to move into second place and is now setting its sights on Hot Topic. Stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen and cybertoy ), especially when Mr. T is trying to carry home his groceries but almost drops them. Does Spud know what was in Mr. T's grocery bag?"

Spud shook his head, "No, sir."

"I'll tell you what! Mr. T had 20 containers of Country Crock margarine in there. Knwo why?"

Spud shook his head again.

"Because margarine is the only thing that will fuel Mr. T's pimpmobile! No gasoline will work. That is why Mr. T will teach Spud a lesson that will keep Spud from doing this again. Think of it this way- now on ABC, "Extreme Makeover: When Mr. T's Fist Met Spud's Face Edition"! Which reminds me", he slightly loosened his grip on Spud's arm, "What about that announcer. I mean, Mr. T isn't sure if Mr. T likes him, but... Mr. T thinks he seems so appropriate for the show."

This was Spud's chance. He slowly wriggled his arm free from Mr. T's grasp and began sprinting toward the back door of the shop that lead to an alleyway. "Hey! I PITY DA FOOL dat runs away from Mr. T while Mr. T is ranting on about Extreme Makeover: Home Edition!" He also began towards the back door, where Spud was headed, "Trix! Be right back!", Spud yelled.

"You always leavin'!", Trixie yelled back, "You better not be goin' out to the Harbor!"

(End)

Potentially Eventful Day, and Pope's Intro to 7 Eleven

It was also the next morning in the Bahamas. It had been an uneventful night prior. Grandpa had fallen asleep while watching "Gigli", and all Jake had done was continue to court for a rollaway bed. He once again couldn't find any stewards (English-speaking, that is). So, for the second night in a row, he slept in the bathtub. Fu was... well, they weren't quite sure where Fu had been. But they had a good idea, as he had staggered into the room at 2:00 that morning, with alcohol on his breath, and now, a splitting headache. So, after an uneventful night, it had quite the potential to be an eventful one today.

There was a knock at their door. "Gramps, could ya get that?", asked Fu weakly, rubbing the wet towel that was on his forehead.

"Not now. The Pope is getting his first taste of American culture", Grandpa said as he watched MSNBC's live telecast of the new Pope eyeing a 7 Eleven Big Gulp suspiciously. "Jake, you go get it!"

"But I'm in the shower!", Jake called from the steamy clutches of the Holiday Inn bathroom.

"Do not talk back to me! Now!"

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Jake wrapped a towel around himself and opened the bathroom door. "Yo, put some clothes on, kid!", Fu shouted, covering his eyes.

"But I've gotta towel on!", Jake exclaimed, "Oh, screw it." He walked over to the hotel room door and opened it. A room steward was standing there. "Good morning, sir. I have a delivery for... Dog, Fu?"

"Yeah, uh... I'll take it for him." The steward handed him an envelope. "Fu, you got mail."

"Read it to me."

"Can't you..."

"Can't you see I'm crippled here?", Fu fumed, arms raised, "Now read."

"Maybe if you didn't go out an' drink last night, this wouldn't happen", Jake muttered.

"Hey! First of all", Fu started, "I didn't drink anything. And second, even if I did drink, and I'm not sayin' I did, know this: You don't get hangovers from drinking; you get 'em from wakin' up!"

"Y'know? That actually made sense in a sad sort of way."

"Just read the damn letter, kid."

"A'ight", Jake tore open the envelope, "It says... 'today, at No Worries' Restaurant and Lounge, join us at noon sharp for a Toga Party'. A toga party?"

"Ah, yeah, heard they were gonna do that. You guys wanna go?", asked Fu.

"Um...", Jake was thinking about not going, when he remembered- Victoria. Could she be there? "Sure. I'm down with it. Gramps?"

They both stared over at Grandpa, who had his eyes no more than 2 inches from the TV screen. "Oh my! I cannot believe it! He drank the Big Gulp!"

They sighed.

(End)

Not the Smartest Match in the Matches Box

Spud was quite afraid. No one wants to be chased by a big angry man in New York- especially if it's Mr. T, the deadliest man ever to... um... pity da fool!

But somehow, Spud was able to lose Mr. T- for the time being. It was possibly because Mr. T wasn't exactly the smartest match in the matches box. Or maybe Spud was just that good at hiding.

His actual hiding spot was a cardboard box not far from the back door of Grandpa's shop. Eventually, he could hear Mr. T come into his vicinity. "Spud... oh, Spud... Mr. T hopes you are here..." He looked behind things- but never in things, luckily for Spud. After a while or searching, Spud heard Mr. T sigh, "Well, you win this time, Spud. But Mr. T will be back."

Spud waited until he was sure that Mr. T was out of sight, and then stepped out of the box. "Whew", he breathed a sigh of relief, "Glad that's over. Now to get back to Trixie!"

(End)

What the Hell was the Author On When He Wrote This?

"Can I help you?", Trixie asked the shop's third (counting Mr. T) customer that morning. It was an older lady.

"Yes. I was just wondering... what is that shopping cart doing in the parking space in front of this store?", she asked.

"What?", Trixie looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a shopping cart sitting out front. Its wheels looked a little worn out, though. And it appeared to be drying in the sun. "Well, um... I...", Trixie had no clue what to say.

Luckily for her, Spud just so happened to be returning to the shop, "Spud, my bud!", she greeted him.

Spud looked at her in a confused daze, "You just rhymed. What was in YOUR coffee this morning?"

"I told you before, I don't drink coffee", she replied, and pointed out the window, "What's the shopping cart for?"

Spud looked over her. "Oh, that!", he turned to the lady, "Um... that's my ride."

"Your ride", the lady, too, looked confused.

"Uh... yeah. I've got the motor in the back", Spud said proudly.

The lady shrugged her shoulders, and began on her way, browsing the shelves. "Hey! I forgot to tell you!", Spud called after her, "If you buy one of those golden buddhas and..."

Trixie slapped him on the back, "She won't want your extra stuff!"

"Well, maybe I do. What's the deal?", she asked.

And Spud told her what she'd get. "Of course!", she showed no hesitation in buying the things and getting her hat and bumper sticker. "You see", she said, "I have my own little Asian friend", she nodded toward her car, "I named him Danny. I don't know why, though, because I don't know any Asian people named Danny, except him. But whatever. See him?" Inside her car, there he was. Holding up a sign that read "Help Me!" "Ha, isn't... he... cute", she said half-sarcastically. (The way she says that, I picture it like Jim Carrey in "Series of Unfortunate Events" when he says something like "While I enjoy the immense fortune your parents left... behind", and kinda twitches a little. That's what it kinda looks like. Okay. Buy my album.) "Well, goodbye". She walked out to her car, at which point Danny took the sign down and faced front, as if nothing ever happened.

"Ta da!" Someone else was inside. While watching the old lady leave, Trixie and Spud must've never seen this person come in. It was a guy dressed head to toe in a brown elastic jumpsuit with a yellow head mask and antlers protruding from it.

"Who... the hell... are you?", Trixie asked.

"I am Moose Man!", he struck a pose.

(ATTENTION: my neighbor's car just exploded. Really! The fire department's here and everything! Michigan is cool! Only you can prevent forest fires!)

"Moose Man. Um, yeah", Trixie wondered if she was actually seeing this, "Okay. Can I help you?"

"Ah, but it's not 'Can I help you', but 'Can I help YOU?"

Trixie turned to Spud, "id you hear a difference in the two?"

"Well, according to my calculations", Spud picked up a pair of large glasses he had found under the counter, "He put a little more emphasis on the second tome he said 'you'."

"Well, alright", she turned back to Moose Man, "Whaddya want?"

"Simple! I'm here to help you guys learn what in your house here is dangerous!", Moose Man said. (I'm gonna call him MM from now on)

"Um... this isn't our house..."

"But you're here, aren't you? Now listen. I'm gonna sing a song."

"God help us", Trixie sighed.

"Do you guys have a piano?", MM asked.

"No."

"Dammit. Well, then I must go a capella", he went over to one of the shelves and began to sing, "When you have flammable objects next to heaters, they might catch on fire and then your whole house will burn down."

"And if you give a moose a muffin", Spud said, "Chances are he'll want another one because moose are BIG FAT PIGS!"

"I'm just gonna disregard that and keep singing, "Oh...", he started again.

"Hey wait!", Trixie stopped him, "Two things. First- isn't this Smokey the Bear's job?"

"Smokey's on sick leave. I'm fillin' in for him. He said something about visiting his dying aunt in El Salvador, and then heading to Los Angeles for the National Kingsford Charcoal Convention."

"Okay. Second, that heater over there hasn't worked in twenty years, according to Grandpa. I think it's fine."

"Man, you're quite the downer, aren't you?", Moose Man looked a little miffed, "No biggie. I'll just keep singin'. Take some of this", he threw a packet of something to Spud.

"What is this?", Spud asked, opening the packet.

"It'll make all your problems go away. I take a little each day before I come out an' do this!"

Spud and Trixie looked inside. It was a little white powder, and two straws. "Is this what I think it is?", Trixie looked up at Moose Man, "Is this cocaine?"

"Yep!", MM smiled, "Now... try a little."

"No way, man. Just buy somethin' or get out. Right, Spud? ...Spud?" She waited for a response.

Spud already had his nose deep inside the packet. "Spud! Stop it!"

"Wow...", Spud laughed, "This stuff is cool."

"Aw, hell", Trixie joined him.

"Wow... Trixie, you're hot...", Spud laughed, in a daze.

"I love your hat..."

They both looked up at Moose Man, who said, "Looks like chicken tonight!"

Obviously, they were too caught up to hear the sound of a window opening upstairs. The sun roof.

"I'm in", Derek said, "And the coast is clear." The rest of them, Prof. Rotwood included, leapt inside.

"What was that?", Trixie asked, her mouth white like Dave Chappelle's character on "Chappelle's Show".

"I didn't hear anything..."

"Well, I heard somethin'", she got up, and turned to go upstairs, where she thought the noise had come from.

"Leaving so soon?", MM asked.

"Uh, yeah. Now, could you please leave?", Trixie asked.

"Well... I guess so. Could I take my crack and your crack-addicted friend with me?"

"Sure, whatever. Just get out."

"Thanks! See ya. Oh, and remember what I said about that heater", he pointed at it, "I still think that it's not a good idea to put a shelf with lighters shaped like Mao Zedong there. But what do I know? I'm just a crack-addicted moose!" He left, dragging Spud behind him, who called, "See ya, Julia!"

"Julia? Whateva", she once again attempted to make her way upstairs. But the phone rang. "Damn these telemarketers", she went over to the phone.

"The phone's ringing", Mikhaila said upstairs, "She may not be able to hear us moving around while she's on the phone. We hafta move quick!"

"But... vat are ve looking for?", Rotwood asked.

"We're looking for any kind of document or hint to the identity of the American Dragon", replied Regan.

"American... dragon? I did not know dere vere more dan just dragons."

"Yeah... and you also didn't know the Huntsclan existed."

"I still do not believe dat dey do", Rotwood said, "But okay. Vatever."

"Huntsclan... move!", Regan commanded, and they sprung into action.

"Here I come!", Trixie called upstairs, "You can't hide! Oh, wait!" She snatched her "Magic Spells for Dummies" book. "Now I'm ready!"

(End)

What Have We Learned Today?

What have we learned today? We have learned that toga parties are BACK! And that Mr. T likes to watch "Extreme Makeover! We have also learned that there was something in the air in Michigan, 'cause that's where I wrote this, and looking back, this chapter was just weird. That's all at least I learned. Now , pop quiz time!

What image do YOU get with a piece of plywood, vibrator, balloons, and a...

END CHAPTER

Ok, chapter seven is complete! And I'd like to start this off by saying to MooseMan- I know you're not a crack-addicted drug lord. (At least I hope not...) That's just something I thought of. If you took any at all offense to this, I am very sorry.

Ok, so hope y'all liked the new chapter! And it's longer again! Yay! If anyone has anything they liked or didn't like, please tell me! See ya later!

YFWE


	8. Titles are Overrated

And here's Ch. 8! I'm hoping to get this one finished up soon, because (and look in my profile for proof), I have a lot of other story ideas that I wanna get into action. And look in the last part of my "Evils of Hippie Burger" fic for a question to all of y'all that I'd like for you to answer (if you haven't already.) But here's the new chapter, with more Bahamas and less New York!

REVIEWERS

TerraNova: Thanks. This chapter is mostly in the Bahamas, so not much Trixie or Spud will be seen.

hihihihihihii Wow, that's a mouthful. I'm glad someone liked the Michael Moore/Al Gore thing.

Lavenderpaw: If you see major crude humor from me, it may be a sign of the Apocalypse. Then I'll have to tell the pope to flee the Vatican. But thanks for the compliment! I hope this chapter's humorous as well.

DanMat6288: Don't worry, you're not a nerd. In reality, you could get many different images from those things. Like yours, for example. The thing that Spud saw just happened to be one of the darker/grosser things you could see. What did he see? I'll leave that up to you guys. Use your imagination. (Wasn't there a Barney song that talked about imagination? I could sing it for you...)

Orion101: Thanks for reminding me! I just realized that I had nothing with those three in the last couple of chapters. Will they be in this chapter? No. Next one? Probably.

KrazieShadowNinja: I hope that thing helped for your cousin. And I hope he hates Kevin Spacey now. :D Just tryin' to keep him off of me and your... boyfriend! HAH I SAID IT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT:)

coolgirlc: Thanks, coolgirlc's sister! Stay away from those men in white. I think one of them is cybertoy00, since I haven't seen him in a while. Oh, and tell your sister I'd love to help in her C2, but I don't think I will, because I don't know much about Teen Titans. But thanks anyway.

Joke of the day- Where do you find blond's obituaries? You answer!

Dragon in Paradise: Titles are Overrated

YFWE

What's This World Coming To?

Jake could not remember the last time he'd heard of anyone having a toga party. He knew those things had been 'in' earlier, as in when his parents were younger, but apparently No Worries' Restaurant and Lounge was attempting to try and put them back on the map.

"Gramps! Fu! Got a problem!", Jake told them when the two of them returned from... wherever they had been. They were already wearing their togas.

"What is it now, Jake?", asked Grandpa, who seemed annoyed, "You already made me miss the end of CNN's exclusive coverage of the disappearance of Michael Moore so we could get ice! What us your problem now?"

"Well... I don't really have a toga..."

"That is not our problem! You should have brought your own!"

"So you're sayin' that I was supposed to know that there was a toga party when it was just announced a few minutes ago? Why did you guys even pack togas?"

"We didn't", Fu laughed, "We went to the store!"

"They sell togas at the store? What's this world coming to?"

"No, no, no! Look!", Fu pointed out the window. There was a street vendor selling togas.

"What the hell? Well, I guess we ain't in America anymore..." Jake left the room to go down and buy one. Normally, he wouldn't go. But with a meeting with Victoria on the line... he just couldn't refuse!

The vendor was actually across the street from the hotel. But the aforementioned street was usually not busy, so hypothetically, it would be quite easy to cross... right? Well, think again.

First, a sudden onrush of cars stopped him from crossing the street. Hummers, Grand Caravans, Chevrolet Gios... you name it, it went by Jake. Second, he was about to cross when a native mistook him for the guy on the 'Body by Jake' infomercials and asked him for his autograph. He had no clue what happened there, as he had never even seen a 'Body by Jake'. But finally, as all diversions were past, he began to make his way across the now-not-busy street. But as fate would have it, a short cop siren sound went off behind him. "Shit", Jake slapped himself in the head, and stopped to wait for whoever it was.

A Bahamian cop car pulled up alongside him, and two officers that looked like natives- except for the fact that they were in cop uniforms- stared back at him.

Jake smiled sheepishly, "Er... is there a problem, officer?", came his question, a question that had been used so many other times as the best starting comment before you got a ticket from the cops. (So... who in here has ever got a ticket- raise your hands. ... Come on, I know Lavenderpaw's not the only one; raise 'em high! Terra! I see you tryin' to leave... get back here! I'm with the NYPD!

KrazieShadowNinja's cousin (also named Kevin): Are you feeling lucky today::bites YFWE in leg:

Me: OW! While I heal my wounds, I shall let Mr. T write for me! MR. T?

Mr. T: ... ... ... ...(I like the little dots)... ... ...

ALL YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!

Me: Ok, I'm back. Did I miss anything? No, it doesn't look like it. Back to the story.)

"Excuse me, young man...", the officer nearest to Jake said (coincidentally, also the one in the driver's seat), "But do you know how fast you were going?"

"Um... I wasn't in a car, sir.", came Jake's reply.

The passenger seat officer then began to burst out laughing, "Hey! That's a good one, mon!" He slapped high fives with the other officer, "Calloway Police, huh!" They beat their hands on their chest in unison.

"Um...", Jake was confused, "I'm just gonna walk away now..."

"Hold on!", the driver seat police officer stopped him, "Okay, this is no joke now. We are stopping you for... JAYWALKING!"

"Huh?", Jake looked down at where he was standing. Yes, he was in the middle of the road. But... "I don't see a crosswalk anywhere..."

"Ah, but there is", the officer said matter-of-factly, "Yo, Victor, give me the binoculars."

"No problem, mon", he handed the main officer a pair of binoculars that had been in the glove department.

"Thanks", he looked through them, "Ah... there it is. Down by that telephone pole, y' see it?" He handed Jake the binoculars.

Jake looked through them... and saw the nearest telephone pole. However, there was no crosswalk. The next one... and still, nothing. The next... the next... the next... still nothing. Jake was about to give up looking- he was at least 1, 200 feet down the street- when he found it. It was actually down by No Worries', where the actual toga party would be held. He would have to go all the way down there, cross the street, come back up the street to the vendor, buy the toga, go back up the street, cross the street, and come back up. And by this time, it would likely be time to go to the party, giving him almost no time to change into his toga. He sighed. This really sucked. American-New York , for that matter- police were never this hard on jaywalkers!

Sulkily, Jake walked off the street to his proper side, and began on his journey (long as it was, it could be considered a journey) to get a toga. As soon as he was on the sidewalk, he looked back at the officers. They were now parked in front of the hotel, one second watching Jake intently, the other time, the driving officer was watching Victor reach into his pocket and pull out a packet of... something white and powdery. "Yo, Vic. I know you're a cop n' all, but... that doesn't mean I c'n let ya smoke somethin' illegal. Where'd ya get that, anyway?"

"I, uh... some guy dressed like a moose gave it to me."

(End)

I Love Having Rent-a-Center as a Sponsor

Rose stumbled into her parent's hotel room, and she saw her mom standing there, looking at her. Rose, looking around, couldn't see her dad anywhere.

"Rose. What's wrong?. Did something happen last night? We didn't hear from you at all."

Rose struggled to find some words, "Uh... well, I guess something DID happen, yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You know the dragon? The American Dragon? The one that me and the Huntsmaster are after in New York?"

"Yes, I think you mentioned it before."

"Yeah, well... he's here. The dragon is here."

"It is? Well, if you ask me, I think it's stalking you, honey."

"Stalking me? Well, I guess it makes sense..." She turned back toward the door, "I'm gonna go out and find him. I want this to be our _last _encounter."

(End)

Blond Jokes Are Always Funny

It took him a while, but finally, Jake was able to make it to the toga vendor. On the way, he had been thinking- about Huntsgirl. Why was she here? It was almost like Jake was numero uno on her hitlist. Like she was stalking him...

But so he finally got there. He stood back, so he could look at the prices and then he would go up and choose his toga. But there was a problem. (Isn't there always?)

"I don't have any money!", he grabbed his hair in frustration. He had forgotten his money in his rush to leave. Now he would have to go back to the hotel.

That would mean going all the way back up the street again. Which is something he would've had to do anyway. But now he would have to make two extra trips after that.

Jake looked over at the parking spot where the cops had been. They were still there. The driver's seat officer was still staring at him. Once he saw Jake looking over there, he smiled and waved. He was mocking Jake, almost daring him to try and cross the street.

"Oh... that's it", Jake said intently, "Time to fly." He left the vendor, and turned down the next street. There, he found a small alley, and yelled, "DRAGON UP!" Becoming the American Dragon, he flew straight up and above the rooftops. All he would have to do was get across the street without the police seeing him, and he'd be fine. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

He brought himself to the edge of the building. Looking down, he could see the toga vendor. And right across the street, of course, was the Holiday Inn. Also straight across was the cop car, which had its radio blaring "Incomplete" by the BackStreet Boys. Good, they were distracted. This could be his chance to go across. He readied himself, and...

"HIIYAH!", came that all-too-familiar battle cry. Jake was knocked off his feet and scraped along the roof before flipping over just before he slid off the roof. He beat his wings quickly and flew back at his attacker. He returned the favor, slamming into her. "Yo, Huntsgirl. Wish I could stay here an' chat, but I've got a party to go to, so... see ya." He turned back toward the hotel.

"Dragon, you are not gonna get away that easy", she replied, and held up her staff-like weapon, pointing it at him, "Today, I end this." She began to power it up.

"Girl, I got somethin' to say. If you're gonna power that up, do it BEFORE you corner me." He flew up and out of harm's way, before doing a Superman dive right onto Huntsgirl.

"Gah!", Rose clutched at her head after she was dealt such a huge blow to the head. That was gonna hurt for a few days. "Now I'm gonna have a headache the rest of my vacation! Now you'll pay." She threw her weapon aside, and took a ready stance.

"Hold on", Jake stopped her.

"What? What do you want now?"

"We fought on the roof last time! Let's take it somewhere else!"

"Well, I suppose we could..."

"Okay, then. And I'll leave you with one parting message."

"What's that?"

Jake snickered, "Did ya hear about the blond who that nitrates were cheaper than day rates?" He flew of the side of the building, still laughing.

"Nitrates? I don't get it...", Huntsgirl then reached back and grabbed her... blond... hair. "Ooh... He's gonna get it now..."

(End)

A Short Visit With Spud

Spud groggily woke up. He had no clue what time it was. He brought his wrist up to his eyes, to see his watch, but it wasn't there. While at that, he noticed his shirt wasn't on, either. Confused, he quickly jumped up, searching himself. All he had on was his underwear. And he was surrounded by dirt. He was in a large hole. Staring up, he saw a man looking at him from over the edge of the hole. The man had a brown jumpsuit on- like Moose Man's- without the mask. "Hello", he said, putting a bottle of lotion into a basket...

(End. God I'm so weird.)

Back to the Blondes

Jake was now behind the building that he and Rose had just confronted at. And now, here she came. Madder than Michael Jackson at a girls' sleepover.

"Hey, there y' are, babe", said Jake, "Where've ya been?"

"Can it, dragon. I took much offense to that blond joke."

"Did ya? I didn't even think you'd even understand it!", Jake flew back, further away from Huntsgirl, "Got another one for ya. Where do you look for blond's obituaries?"

Huntsgirl sighed, "Where? The comics?"

"Why would death be funny? Under 'Home Improvements'!" Jake, happy with himself, flew inside the building.

"Whatever it takes... I'm gonna kill... that... dragon", Huntsgirl followed him inside.

They were inside an apartment complex. Huntsgirl looked back and forth down a hallway, unable to see him. "Hey!", an elevator in front of her opened, and there was Jake inside, "Why don't blonds have elevator jobs?" The elevator closed. "Gr...", Huntsgirl growled, and ran over to the stairs. She took them up to the third (and highest) floor. And once she was up there, she saw Jake there waiting for her, "They don't know the route!" Laughing out loud (a new verb- 'LOLing'. Like it:) ), Jake leapt out of an open window (thank God it was large enough). Huntsgirl, getting madder and madder all the while, leapt out after him. But when she landed on the ground outside, there was no one there. Just two cops parked nearby paying no attention to her, singing 'Lonely', by Akon.

"Lookin' for me?", Jake waved from another open window- the one right underneath the window they'd just jumped from.

"How'd you..."

"Yo Barbie! What do you get when a lot of blonds to stand side by side? A windtunnel!"

"I'm gonna kill 'im, I'm gonna kill 'im", Huntsgirl muttered to herself repeatedly. She went back inside.

Following this, Jake leapt out the window. "Man, is she really that dumb?" he asked no one in particular, and waited for her figure to appear at the window again.

And again, there she was. On the second floor. "Heyyyyyy Huntsgirl! Over here!", he laughed. He was really, really enjoying this. She leaned out the window, her face in a snarl. "Is Vanna White your hero?"

Huntsgirl did not answer. She was glaring at Jake.

"Well, I heard it through the grapevine that she was, 'cause... I heard it's every blond's ambition to learn the alphabet!"

This time, Huntsgirl/Rose didn't leap out the window after him. She merely turned around and walked away. Until she could no longer be seen.

Jake was rolling around on the ground in laughter, reverting back to human form in the process. "Uh...", someone said above Jake. He opened his eyes and looked up. There stood Fu Dog. "Hey, Fu! What up, dawg?", he continued to laugh.

"You're not up, I know that. We were going to head on over to the toga party. Where's your toga?"

"Oh, yeah. Haven't bought it. Actually, I don't have any money", Jake said, "Could ya lend me some, Fu? I'll pay you back..."

"Whatever", Fu handed him a couple bills, "Just hurry up. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Aw man, Fu. You shoulda seen it! Huntsgirl showed up, and I started lettin' the blond jokes fly, and she left like a sad puppy with her tail between her legs! What!" He struck a pose.

But Fu didn't seem to be amused. Actually, he appeared to be fearing for his life, "No! You didn't use them, did you?"

"I did. So what?"

"You don't understand! You don't tell blonds blond jokes, especially if they actually get them. Blonds are extremely vengeful and never forget a grudge!"

"Huh?" Jake looked around. No Huntsgirl. Then suddenly...

BAM! A portion of the building's wall blew out, and out came Huntsgirl, running up a storm, with vengefulness in her eyes. "Shit! Run!", Jake yelled. He and Fu did turn to run, Jake quickly becoming a dragon as they did. She hadn't seen him in human form... had she?

"Yah!", she never got a chance to catch them, because seemingly out of nowhere, Grandpa dropped on top of her in dragon form. She was captured.

"Ah, ah, let me go, dragon! I said, let me go!", she struggled and twisted in Grandpa's arms.

"Should we?", Grandpa asked them.

"We could...", Jake said, "As long as she agrees to go back to New York and to stop stalking me!"

"Me? Stalking you? Oh, dragon boy, I think you've got it all wrong. YOU'RE the one who's stalking ME!"

"Oh, sure. And why would I wanna stalk you?"

"Why would I wanna stalk you?", her voice was rising.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM IIIIIII?", Jake whined, "Grandpa, she's being mean..."

"Shut it. Both of you", Grandpa loosened his grip on her, "Now, will you leave quietly", he asked Huntsgirl.

"Gladly. I feel as if my IQ is dropping every minute I'm with you dragons", she began to run away.

"I know you are but what am I?", Jake called after her.

"Oh, grow up, dragon boy."

END CHAPTER

Ok, there it is! I hope everyone liked it. And now, for an important message from YFWE:

Alright. I don't know if some of you noticed, but... I have a few new fics. I even broke out of my ADJL shell and went and attempted another fic (Golfing in the Streets, an X-Men:Evolution fic. If you wanna read it, I'd suggest accessing it from my profile, since it's hard to find.) So I've been really busy. And I will continue to be. I just have a question for you. It's more of a poll, actually. I originally posted it in my "Evils of Hippie Burger" fic, but only two have voted. So, since I know a whole lot more people read this one, I thought I'd ask you guys. You can answer in your reviews. Ok, here it goes.

What would you guys like for me to do...

1. Finish this fic first and then update "Ordinary", "Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of", and the "Hippie Burger" fic simultaneously.

2. Finish DIP and then finish those fics in a certain order. (You pick the order).

3. Update all four fics simultaneously. Also tell the order you'd want me to update in. (This one is currently winning)

4. Other.

At the moment, 3 is winning 2-0-0-0. Please vote! I need your feedback! And please read all of them. As well as my XmenEvo fic. I would really, really, really, really appreciate it (So would Mr. T) Ok, thanks for reading. I leave you with this thought- next year, I will be putting up a new fic called:

"Dragon in Paradise: Part Deux."

I am currently thinking of what I could do on that one. It won't come until next year, although a preview could come before year's end. Since DIP is my most popular fic ever, it's something I'd like to do. Please don't give any ideas for it yet, but I can tell you that It may possibly be set all over the US- a road trip:) See ya!

YFWE


	9. Oh Wait! We Forgot About Those Three!

New chapter is up! Don't have much to say, except... this hit counter stuff is cool! ;) Oh, and this chapter basically focuses on Jake's dad, mom, and Haley.

REVIEWERS

coolgirlc: Aight, thanks for doing that. Oh, and go kill your sister. (You told me to remind you)

cybertoy00: There you are! Thanks for the ideas. I will use them... hopefully next chapter.

TerraNova: Thanks a lot! I probably will use the Rose vs. Haley idea.

KrazieShadowNinja::upon reading your review for Stuck in a .Moment..: Did I ever tell you that you really, REALLY, REALLY scare me sometimes? Oh, well. Here is the update you wanted. :throws grenade at her: Oops. Sorry. :gives innocent smile:

DanMat6288: That was good. I just have no idea why you put that in your review.

Sk8erBoi: Nitrates... as in Night Rates? And then there's day rates? Don't get mad at me! I just got these from a website!

Hope ya like the new chapter. Here tis.

Dragon in Paradise: Oh Wait! We Forgot About Those Three!

YFWE

Jake's Censored Recap

Finally, after a while, Jake was finally able to buy his toga and be on his way toward the party with Grandpa and Fu. But this wasn't without problems. He had to go back up to the hotel room, at which point he forgot that he had left his room key in the room. So now, he had to go all the way back down to street level to get Grandpa's room key and then go back upstairs.

He had finally got inside his room to get his money. So he left his room, only to bump into his dad. He had not seen his dad, let alone his mom or Haley (the last one he was glad for) for a while. In fact, he had almost forgotten that they were here.

"Jake, there you are!", his dad exclaimed as soon as he saw him, "I haven't seen you in a while! What's up?"

Not only was it a little strange to hear Dad try to use mild slang, but Jake also knew that he couldn't talk to him about... say, half the things that had happened to him thus far. So now, I present Jake's censored recap!

"Well, we went to eat one night at this restaurant up town. Grandpa and I. We're actually about to head back up there again. Then, yesterday morning, one of my friends from school showed up at the party."

"Rose?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

It was time for dad's little story of his own, "We met her parents at the luau last night. They said that Rose was here! They were great..."

FLASHBACK! Because of the fact that this is Jake's dad's flashback, moments not affecting the overall outcome of the main idea have been edited for your safety. Thank you. (Ever seen that at the end of, like, a reality show? I know "Last Comic Standing" did it. I loved that show... sucks it got canceled. Ok, back on topic.)

Jake's mom, dad, and Haley sat down at their own table at the luau. It was Monday night, and the party had already begun.

"Honey, have you seen Jake lately?", Mom asked when they were all settled in. Not since the moment they had gotten out of the car had she seen either of the two. (They still didn't know Fu was here.)

"No I haven't. I was starting to get a little worried earlier, but I don't think it's a problem. After all, he is with your dad. What could be going wrong?" (At this time, Grandpa was asleep in the room watching "Gigli" and Jake was out battling for his life. Yep, not bad at all.)

"Well... okay, I guess you're right", she looked over at Haley, who, in boredom, was slowly changing her hand into a dragon claw and then back again. "Haley!", Mom whispered heavily. Haley seemed to snap out of a daze. She looked up at her mom in question. "No dragon stuff around Dad! You know that!", Mom scolded.

"But mom... I'm bored! And it's not like he can see me anyway...", she ducked her head behind a bottle of ketchup, out of Dad's viewing range.

"Well... sorry. This is a luau, though. And see... look at all the kids dancing around up front by the stage! Why don't you go up there with them?"

"Their dancing style... it's so weird!"

"That's a hula dance! Now can't you please go over there? Dad and I would like to talk alone."

Haley sighed, "Okay... but I won't like it." She got down from the table and went over to the stage. There was no band yet, and music was blaring from the loudspeakers.

"Uh... so, did you want to talk to me?", Dad asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I just wanted to get Haley away from us so that she might actually interact with some other kids her age. After all...", she said, "When was the last time you remember her being away from us?"

Dad thought about it for a moment, "Well... there was the time yesterday when she went to the bathroom for about 15 minutes because she said she still felt sick from the Krystal burgers. Oh, and then there was the time that you made her go buy us Double Shots over at Starbucks because you were too lazy and I was too hung over from the previous night. And then..."

"I'm sorry I asked."

(End)

The Hunters and the Longs

"Uh, honey?", Mom asked about five minutes later after they had ceased to talk for a little but, "Do you think there will be anyone else joining us tonight?"

"Well, Haley's over there", he nodded over to the stage where Haley was sitting, arms crossed, pouting as a guy dressed in a large fluffy shark suit waddled over to greet the kids, "Wouldn't that be it?"

"You'd think", Mom said, "Except that there's two other seats there", she was referring to the two other seats at their table, "Do you think we might have someone else?"

"Maybe...", Dad pondered, while in the background you could see the shark guy bending over to meet Haley, and she promptly greeted him with a large fireball to his suit. The guy clutched at his suit, and quickly ran away. The kids that were surrounding them all screamed, and one yelled, "Stop drop and roll, mister!" Once everyone had retreated to their respective tables, Haley, also, returned to hers.

As she did so, her mom sat there, wide-eyed. "Hey, honey", dad said, "You're back early. What happened?"

"Uh... some guy caught on fire. Dad, you and Smokey always said to never play with fire. He should've listened to you guys!"

"Y-yes, that's right!", Mom stuttered, "Isn't that just like you, David?"

"I have no clue what you two are talking about. Hey, look! Do you think this might be our guests?"

They looked up. A couple was coming their way. The husband... he had dark brown hair, and was kind of tall. His wife, meanwhile, had long blond hair and sea blue eyes.

"Um, hello", said the man when they got to the table, "I think we're sitting with you."

"Yes, I think so!", Dad got up to shake his hand, "Name's David Long. And you?"

"David Long? From New York?", his wife asked.'

"We are from New York, yes."

The man shook David's hand firmly, "Well, isn't this a surprise! My name's John Hunter. And this is Violet." He pointed over to his wife, who had already sat down and begun to talk to Mrs. Long, "I think our daughter is friends with your son."

"Is your daughter Rose?", Dad asked, "So THAT'S where Jake has been all this time!"

Although this wasn't true as Jake and Rose had only encountered each other once, it didn't matter. The couples continued to chat, talking about things such as New York and school. Meanwhile, Haley was tugging on Rose's mom's shirt, "'Scuse me, Mrs. Jake's Girlfriend's mom, but can I talk to you about Jake?"

"Um... I guess, hon."

"Okay. Jake likes girls, but he will leave one if he finds another prettier one. He also likes to sleep with a teddy bear. He talks about Rose a lot, but also about just about every other girl in school", she ranted, "And most of all...", she stopped for a moment to make sure everyone at their table could hear her, "I wasn't s'posed to be in there, but I was in his room and I looked under his bed and I found all these pictures of naked girls!"

Violet gasped. Jake's mom slapped her hand over her mouth. Jake's dad asked, "So... they're under his bed?"

Mom kicked him underneath the table.

"Ow! I mean, that's bad! We should look into punishing him!"

(End)

Later on, after they had all ate, the dancing part of the luau began. The adults had had a little too much to drink already, and Haley, bored again, had left in search of the guy in the shark costume.

The four adults had made their way to the stage, where a band that called themselves The Polydactyls (Hah, you in mah story, fool.) Had set up to begin playing. All of a sudden, they began playing a catchy, quick tune that sounded oddly familiar.

Two of the emcees at this luau brought out a long stick, "It'sa limbo time!", the lead singer cried out, "Ev'rybody git on out onto da dance floor, an' let'sa limbo!"

"Oh, the limbo! I love the limbo! C'mon, John!", Mr. Long grabbed Mr. Hunter's hand, and they went over to get in line. The mothers, however, stood by and watched, all the while swigging their Red Stripes.

The two men limbo'd, and limbo'd to their hearts' content. That is, until they realized that there were only three people left. Them, and Jared from Subway.

"You're going down, Jared from Subway", John said, "We're gonna beat you, and beat you bad!"

"Au contraire, sir", Jared replied, "For I am a master in limboing. There is no way that you shall beat me!"

And so the final round began. Each height, each of them were able to get under it. That is, until Mr. Long couldn't. He simply jumped over it.

Finally, the stick was just about as low as it could go. John Hunter and Jared squared off. John was to go first. He positioned himself by the limbo stick. The band, at this point, was getting quite tired. John, as quickly as you could possibly imagine for someone to limbo, slid under the stick. He had done it. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered. Now it was Jared's turn.

Jared also positioned himself. "Come on, fat boy. Just imagine that there is a Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki on the other side with six grams of fat or less." He licked his lips, and, too, tried to go underneath. But it was just a little too much. He slipped, fell, and the win was John's.

The crowd cheered loudly. As did the band. Probably because it was all over. Just maybe...

"John! You did it!", David Long congratulated him. Meanwhile, Jared from Subway was seen leaving the scene and heading toward the nearest McDonald's.

"Okay, let'sa keep dis party goin'! Here's Donny, ev'ryone!", the band leader said.

Everyone groaned. The four adults weren't sure why. But the bass player, Donny, came to the front, cued the band, and began singing "I shot the sheriff".

END FLASHBACK

Mr. Long continued to remember that night fondly. But Jake wasn't really that keen to hearing stories like this, so he quickly sped past his dad and toward the exit, where he'd meet Fu and Grandpa to go to the toga party, where he'd ultimately meet Victoria, once again.

END CHAPTER

Ok, chapter's done. Sorry about the short length. I wanted to get a chapter for this fic up before I left. And I did. So be happy with that.

But, I will be gone for an extremely long time. About three weeks. So no new updates for any fics will come. However, I will hopefully write a new chapter for every unfinished fic on vacation. And then I'll have a whole lot of typing to do! -

Okay, so hope you liked it. Next chapter will probably be a little better, and will hopefully have some TerraNova/cybertoy00 ideas in it! Thanks, all! Please review and read my other fics as well! I'd really appreciate it!

YFWE


	10. Toga Party and There's Something About

New update! Alright! I've been waiting to update this one for a while, and now here it is! Woohoo! Thanks to all who read the new chapter, especially the reviewers! hits for the new chapter, yay! I think that's good, although I'm sure some of you get more than that, but I think that is pretty good! Okay, I have a few announcements following the fic. But until then...

Reviewers

Terra Nova: Glad you liked the meet the parents thing. Hope this chapter is equally amusing.

KrazieShadowNinja: I'm kinda a blond to... I don't get that joke. But I ate all my candy in, like, 10 minutes. Then I got really hyper and couldn't write for a while. But then I was okay. But still, being high on sugar was pretty cool.

Lavenderpaw: Thanks! Think you're back from your vacation now, so... yeah. Loved your story, can't wait for a sequel!

Coolgirlc: Haley's a little bitch sometimes. She can really be evil. But cool at the same time. 0o Go figure. Oh, and Mr. T isn't married right now. He says to tell this "Mrs. T" that she needs to go back to being the president and nothing more, it was just a one night thing!

KirEigIrL: Thanks a lot! Your story's awesome too! Hopefully there will be more Rose/Jake parts soon, but my real Rose/Jake fic is "Ordinary".

CelloSolo2007: Well, as I've already said, welcome back! Oh, and why haven't you visited the ADJL fan forums yet I knew you signed up; it'd be nice to see you there!

DanMat6288: Unfortnatley, I have yet to see that episode. I would like to, but I can't seem to find it. And the Spud idea sounds good; but Spud will not be in this chapter. Thanks!

Okay, I'd like to extend a special welcome to anyone here from the ADJL Fan Forums. If you haven't heard of it, visit it, 'cause it's pretty nice! Americandragon. I know that some of you had joined- like cellosolo2007, for example- and we'd love to see you there!

Dragon in Paradise: Toga Party and There's Something About Victoria

YFWE

Short Bus Riding Commie

Jake had decided against wearing his toga at this point in time, as they still had to walk down the street all the way to the restaurant, and he wanted to spare himself the embarrassment in case anyone saw him with it on.

Grandpa and Fu, however, declined to take theirs off, which made for quite a humorous scene walking down the street. For a while, Jake had been walking with them, but when he began to feel the pressure of all the piercing stares he was getting he decided that it would be best of he would walk ahead and act as if he didn't know them.

Fu and Grandpa didn't seem phased by any of the glares and chuckles surrounding them, as they carried on a conversation with each other, noticing absolutely nothing about their surroundings.

Soon enough, the No Worries' Restaurant and Lounge was in sight. The sign on the door read 'closed', but this was because the toga party was a private party, public not allowed to enter.

Since Jake had been ahead of them, he was the first to the restaurant. And since there was to be not too many people there, there were no out-the-door lines. Jake felt no desire to enter the 'special people' line that he had to enter the last time they were there, so he went over to the normal entrance. It was locked.

"Jake!", Grandpa called from the other line, "YOU are special, remember we don't go in that line."

Amidst even more giggling and mild jeering, Jake turned beet red as he switched lines, embarrassed. "Hey! Go ride the short bus, you commie!"

"Yo! Say what? Who said that?", Jake spun around, gritting his teeth. He stared around, daring that person to step up and admit it.

The seas parted and there stood a tall, brown haired teen, grinning from ear to ear. Reminded Jake a lot of Spud, minus the taste in clothing. "I did. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Use your karate? Hii-yah!" He imitated some kind of karate that, although it wasn't accurate, got the point across- this guy was mocking Jake.

"Oh, it's on! It's on like Donkey Kong! DRAGON..."

Grandpa cut him off. "Jake, hold it together! Do not let this hoodlum mess with your mind. We must be off, for the party begins shortly!"

Jake growled at the guy, and walked inside with his grandpa.

The crowd that had gathered for this confrontation, sensing the end of this argument, began to disperse. "Well, that was eventful, wasn't it?", asked one kid to his friend.

"Uh... actually, not really. All they did was exchange a few words", his friend replied back, "Hey! Did you know that AOL is protecting you against identity theft?"

"Actually, I think I have heard that, but I can't remember where."

"Well, then I'll tell you!", the Red Stripe beer guy suddenly appeared again, "Not only is that commercial shown many times a day, but the author of this jumble of words has mentioned it in this story quite a few times."

"You mean... we're not real?", one of the kids asked, "We're part of this story?"

"Well... you guys are", the beer guy replied, "But I am an actual person. But this is a story. Some guy named YFWE writes it."

"YFWE? What kind of name is that?"

"And I thought MY name was weird", a kid named Exxon piped up.

"What does it stand for? You're Fatter When Evil?"

"Hah! Good one, mon!" The Red Stripe guy slapped a high five with the kid.

"Well, I'm out", said one of the kids, "See you all in the crowd scene in the last chapter?"

"I'll be there", another said, "wait. How do we even know about that when the author doesn't even?"

"Well, he knows now!"

The rest of them left to do whatever fictitious characters do.

"Red Stripe! It's beer! Hooray beer!"

(End)

These Pretzels Are Making Me Thirsty

The Dark Side is overrated. But enough of that. The party had already begun once Jake, Grandpa, and Fu got inside. The DJ wasn't there yet, although music was playing. But that seemed to be the only thing missing.

"Fu! What a pleasure it is to see you!", a tall, white-bearded man walked toward them.

"Esix Francis! Haven't seen you since the Margaret Thatcher inauguration! How's it been?", Fu replied. They would've shook hands, except that Esix would've had to bend over to do so, and judging by his appearance, that would probably hurt Esix's back. And, to boot, Fu didn't have any hands.

"Glad you could make it. Now, most of the other guests tonight are also magical in some way", Esix continued, "However, not all of my staff is, the DJ isn't, and I think that Brevard Hartman brought some of his grandkids here, who, apparently, have yet to find out that they are all satyr. So, no 'm' word to them. Okay, think that's it. Enjoy yourselves!" And he walked off to greet someone else.

"That was Esix Francis, part of the World Organization of Powerful Wizards. The guy I was telling you about earlier. Man, these pretzels are making me thirsty", he looked at a bag of pretzels he held in his hand. They weren't sure where he had got them. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Later." He walked off toward one of the bars.

Jake didn't think much of it, until he saw the bartender that stood behind the bar Fu was headed toward. It was Victoria, everyone's favorite underage bartender! "Yo, Fu!", Jake called after him, "Hold up."

"Whaddya want, kid? Never stop a Fu Dog when he is headed for some alcohol. I could really use some liquid inspiration right about now. It's these damn pretzels!" He pointed to the bag.

"Uh... I wouldn't go over to that bar, if I were you."

"And why not? I do what I want!"

"Recognize the bartender behind the bar?"

Fu looked toward her, "... she's underage, I can tell you that."

"No! I mean, I know that! But do you recognize her?"

Fu seemed to concentrate a little more on her, "I don't think... hey, wait! Isn't she the one that gave me the kids' menu the last time we were here?"

Jake nodded.

"Ooh, then I think it's time for payback, or my name is Barry Bonds."

"STEROIDS!", the crowd shouted.

"Uh, Fu? Normally, I'd be all for retaliation, but... there is another bar..."

This bar on the other side of the rom had a large, overweight man standing behind it. It was Jeff King, another waiter they had met before.

"Him?", Fu pointed, "No way, think I'll take my chances with the girl."

"Oh, c'mon, Fu..."

He sighed, "Whatever. I really need a drink! It's these..."

"Pretzels, I know."

As soon as Fu was over at the other bar, Jake made his move toward Victoria.

When she saw him coming, she smiled again, as she had done other times that he had approached her. "Jake", she said, "How'd you get invited? I thought that all the people that Mr. Francis invited were all really important..."

Then, realizing what she just said, her eyes widened, she looked up, and quickly countered, "I mean, not that you aren't..."

"Oh, is that how it is?", Jake pretended to be hurt.

"No, I mean..."

"Don't sweat it. I know what you meant."

(End)

DJ Jacko and His Friend Andy Capp (That Doesn't Make Hot Fries!)

So Jake and Victoria began to talk. A lot about themselves, as they got to know each other a little better.

Jake was in no way fearing the image of Rose coming in the door to the party. She wasn't invited. So Jake had nothing to fear. He could even make a move on Victoria tonight. What had he heard before? What ever happened down here, stayed down here.

As they talked, the DJ finally arrived, much to the delight of the crowd. That is, until they saw who it was.

"Hey everybody!", the mysterious DJ said. He was covered in a cape and a mask that seemed better suited at a Slipknot concert. So he was fully hidden. No one was gonna find out his identity. "I'm your DJ, DJ Jacko, and this is my good friend and partner in crime... Andy Capp!"

A tall man, not covered at all, with light brown hair and a large nose, walked up on stage, waving to the crowd as he did so.

"HOT FRIES!", the crowd shouted.

Andy sighed, "No, I'm not that Andy Capp. I'm just some guy that has the same name as him."

"HOT FRIES", the crowd repeated.

"Look. Am I wickedly short? Do I have a hat on? I am not him!"

"But you have a really, really big nose!", one of Brevard Hartman's grandchildren yelled.

Andy growled. "Fine. Think what you want. Let's start some music, DJ!"

"Yo, DJ. That's my DJ", another person said.

As this was going on, a person approached the spot where Jake and Victoria.

"Hey, bartender. Mind fillin' me up?"

"Nice try, Tyler. But until you turn 21, the answer is still no!"

"Damn", Tyler went back to where he had been standing, trying to find out another way to try and get some beer.

Victoria turned back to Jake, "Man, Tyler- he's so much like his Grandpa Brevard, always trying to fool people. That's the second time he's tried to get a drink from me."

"How old his he?", asked Jake.

"Fourteen."

"And he thinks he can fool you?"

"Apparently. If he keeps coming up out of the blue and not trying to disguise himself."

"Weird", Jake said, "So..."

He was gonna ask her something when they were interrupted by a man walking toward them.

It was Levi Adams, the owner of the bar that Victoria worked at. What was he doing here?

"Victoria! There you are", he greeted her, "I need to talk to you."

"Uh... sure, Mr. Adams. What is it?"

"Well...", Levi made a face that, although Jake didn't read it, Victoria did- it was a face of favors. "I know you're usually not working on Wednesdays, but I will be out of town, and so will Jalai. So we need you to work tomorrow."

"Um, Mr. Adams? I can do it, but... don't you think it'll be kinda hard for me to be in the bar all alone?"

"Yeah, so if you wanna go recruit someone off the street or something, that's fine. I'll pay 'em $5 per hour, unless it's that homeless man in front of Bailey's- he said he'd work for no charge, as long as I gave him a Captain Morgan or something." Laughing, he walked off and out the door.

Victoria scowled after him. "He's always gone! And always..." She turned to Jake, "Jake, I think I gotta go. All the people here probably need to stop drinking, and besides, the party's almost over and I think that someone should get that dude with the "No problem" shirt a designated driver. Oh, and do you think you could help me in the bar tomorrow?"

Jake looked at her strangely, "I'm not allowed. I'm only 14."

"Yeah, well... I'm only 15, and that doesn't stop me! I could really use your help..."

"Okay, okay. I guess I could", Jake sighed. What choice did he have? He couldn't just say no..."

"Oh, thanks, Jake! See ya tomorrow!" She took one last look at the door that Levi had went out of and turned to go out the back door.

"There's something about Victoria", Jake told himself.

"These pretzels are still making me thirsty!"

(End)

The party drug on. DJ Jacko seemed to be playing just 80's disco stuff, and Andy Capp had disappeared into the bathroom, likely to hide after he had been asked by so many partygoers about how they made Hot Fries.

"And now...", Jacko announced, "I am challenging anyone here to a danceoff! Mainly because I am bored, and also so we can sneak out the large cake in the back so that the fat guy sitting up here doesn't see it." He clamped his hand over his... er, mask, "Did I say that out loud?"

He turned on some kind of dance groove, and went down to dance. "Any takers?"

Jake laughed, "No one's gonna challenge him...", he muttered, "Unless if someone here is too wasted to know the difference."

That person stepped up. "I accept your challenge." It was a short man, with his toga, of course, and white hair and a beard.

It was Grandpa.

"Ah, and who would you be?"

"Who am I? Who am I?", he got up as close to Jacko's face as possible, and said:

"I'm Lao Shei, bitch."

The crowd cheered. Jacko laughed, "Okay, little man. Let's get it on!" He began strutting his stuff, doing the slow walking-backwards dance, being the disco-feva impersonator- you name it, he did it. This guy could dance, you had to admit.

But Grandpa was prepared. HE began to spin around on the floor- break dancing, that was it.

"Well, dip me in flour and call me Johnny Depp" a guy said (DON't TOUCH THAT SQUIRREL'S NUTS!", the crowd shouted), "That boy can dance!"

When Grandpa finished, Jacko knew he was beat. Smiling oddly, he went back up to his DJ table, basically announcing that Grandpa was the winner.

But still, Brevard Hartman's granddaughter still went up to Jacko and said, "I thought you were great", and gave him a hug.

"Eewww, little girl", Jacko replied. The girl's mouth opened wide. "Ooh, I mean..."

The girl pulled off his mask. It was Michael Jackson.

"Aaahhhh!", the crowd screamed.

"Aaahhhh!", MJ screamed.

"Hey... so that's why you were trying to hit on me", Andy Capp said.

"HOT FRIES!", the crowd shouted, and continued screaming.

"You owe me five dollars!", Grandpa yelled for no apparent reason.

MJ ran out of the restaurant, never to be seen again. (AT least in Calloway Cay)

As soon as he was gone, every body began to get ready to leave. It was about 10:00, so it was understandable.

And then...

CRASH!

The window that was by the entrance shattered.

And inside came the Calloway Devil.

"Aaahhh!", the crowd screamed.

"This is not good...", Jake whispered.

Meanwhile, outside, Rose was walking by the restaurant, bored to tears, when she saw what was going on. She saw that devil creature she had tried to capture...

"It's showtime", she said.

END CHAPTER

Ok, the end of the new chapter! Didn't wanna end it here, but I had to. But there will be a new chapter soon!

Not much else to say. Just have another little poll.

Who do you guys think the Calloway Devil is? I'd just like to see what everyone thinks.

Please read and review! Later!

YFWE


	11. An Attack and A Theory?

Back everyone! Not much to say today... I'd like to thank everyone who voted/guessed on the identity of the Calloway Devil. At the current moment, the 'suspects' are:

The guy that called Jake a commie:1

Levi:1

Victoria:1

Ok, you will find out a little more about the first guy later on. Meanwhile, we will also get a little closer to finding out the C Devil's identity.

Just to tell you, although this fic will retain its humor, it will also begin to get a little more serious as we near the end of it. Reviewers!

Cybertoy00: Maybe you're right... maybe you're not. I ain't telling yet, obviously!

Lavenderpaw: Yes, I am crazy! But y'all knew that. Oh, and sorry, but I'm dumb like this, so what does editive mean? Just wonderin'. Later/

TerraNova: Glad you liked the MJ thing. Sorry the update took so long.

CelloSolo2007: You're saying the jokes are too old for you? Dude, I think you're older than me! But whatever. The Geico thing's pretty good... just realized there's nothing about Geico in here. Must...save...on...car...insurance.

Haha, weird. The last time I updated this, you still hadn't put up a fic. Now... well, look at all of 'em:D Later.

KrazieShadowNinja: I gave you the address, hope it works. Oh, and sorry, but because the update took so long, I already ate all the candy. I hope you understand.

DanMat6288: Yeah, I think you are Lilo and Stitch obsessive. But that's cool, 'cause I'm ADJL obsessive. Did you guess right? We'll find out... later.

Ananomous: Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. Unfortunately, though, this fic will not be taken off the site as you have absolutely no power in the world to do so. In fact, the only way for you to keep yourself from seeing it is to not read it! And you're calling a whole lot of people dumb. Maybe you were having a bad day or something... I'll admit, I do many a day, but still that was no reason for you to call many people dumb and to call this fic a disgrace and retarded. Of course, we all have our opinions, and that is yours, but I'd rather that you keep things such as that to yourself. If you would happen to be the kind of person that only likes fics that might actually happen in an episode, know this: I am fully aware that this storyline would never be an episode. If Disney put some of this stuff on TV, think about how much trouble they'd probably get in! And yes, I do think this kind of thing is funny. But of course, I also have a very, very warped sense of humor. So that explains that. Also... I am not naturally a funny person. So it's kinda hard to write all this stuff. So... once again, I'm sorry that you feel this fic is really that bad. But this fic is not going anywhere. So if I were you, I'd learn to deal with it.

Here we go!

Dragon in Paradise: An Attack and A Theory?

YFWE

By the Way... I Still Don't Sell Hot Fries

"It's showtime", Rose said aloud, and revealed her black Huntsclan uniform underneath her clothes. Once she was in full Huntsclan attire, she burst open the door to the restaurant and ran inside.

Inside, it was pandemonium. People were trying to escape, but the devil creature was not letting them. Every once in a while, someone was able to sneak past and out the broken window it had come through. But for the most part, that didn't work.

Rose saw the Calloway Devil standing in the middle of the room, eyeing all of the terrified occupants of the room. She knew that she was going to have to stop it- and quick. As she was staring at the creature, she never saw Jake standing with his Grandpa and Fu Dog on the far side of the room.

"Yo, Gramps, we gotta do somethin'! I'm gonna go try an'..."

"Jake, stop!", Grandpa said, "Be careful! Be sure that you are not seen when you become a dragon. As said before, some of the people here are not used to seeing magical creatures. However...", he glanced over at the devil, "they're seeing this right now, so I guess it would not matter much anyway."

Rose/Huntsgirl thought of what to do next. The previous time she had squared off with it, she'd failed to capture it with the Huntsclan's newest technological advance, the Pandora's Box, because apparently the Calloway Devil was not a magical creature. What it was, who knew? But what she did know...

Last time, the American Dragon was there. And got in her way, even though they ended up defeating it. But this time, there was no dragon in sight.

Good. Whatever this thing was, it was about time that it stopped terrorizing all the residents.

"Dragon up!", Jake whispered quietly behind a table, and soon soared out from behind it and readied himself for a fight. He scanned the room... and near the door, there was someone standing there.

Someone that wasn't cowering with fear around the edge of the restaurant. And it definitely wasn't Andy Capp, who had somehow escaped and was running around outside in the middle of the street, holding up traffic (which happened to be one car) and holding up a sign that read "They are among us", with a side note "I don't make hot fries." No, it wasn't him.

It was Huntsgirl.

Their eyes met...

(End)

I AM Your Lawyer!

"Who are you?", asked Spud down in that hole as he stared up at the man, "And what have you done with my watch? Among other things..."

The man pushed his greasy black hair out from in front of his eyes, "Of course. I...", his hair fell back in front of his eyes, "Damn", he set it back again, "As I was saying, I am Eric Webster. And it puts the lotion on." He lowered a basket of some kind of lotion down in the hole to Spud.

"What's it?"

"You have no idea what kind of... uh..", he took out a folded piece of paper in his pocket, "Oh yeah. You have no idea what kind of hell I can bring you."

"Um... do you mean me?", asked Spud.

"No, I mean Justin Timberlake, the guy beside you."

Spud looked over, and there sat Justin Timberlake in a corner, "Um... dude, I dunno who you are, but all I know is that I didn't know it was crack! Now will you please let me outta here? Where's my lawyer?"

"I am your lawyer, bitch!", Eric yelled.

"So THAT'S why you hadn't been returning any of my calls!"

"Whatever", Eric turned back to Spud, "I meant you. Now put it on."

"On what?"

"Your hair of course!"

"Okay, don't mean to stop ya", Spud said, "But I've noticed that you're basically ripping off the movie "Silence of the Lambs", which just so happens to be my favorite movie ever as well as the scariest. Plus, Anthony Hopkins is distantly related to me. Think our cousins were part of the Black Plague together. Anyway...", Spud continued, "In that movie, the man forced that woman to put the lotion on her skin..."

"Yeah, I know. This way, I can avoid some of the movie's copyright laws."

"Makes sense. That reminds me of the time I remade the "Willy Wonka" movie without the Oompa Loompas being midgets and plus, Charlie was not poor; he was a rich snob.

FLASHBACK, Family Guy-esque

"Charlie, you've won!", Wonka exclaimed, "You've single handedly defeated all of the kids!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what do I get?"

"You get the factory!"

"What? All that work and all I get is this hellhole of a place? Tsch. See ya later. Grandpa! It is 2 p.m.! Bring me my caviar!"

END FLASHBACK

"And second, isn't there supposed to be a dog at the edge of the hole that we're supposed to be calling for to get help?"

"I had one!", Eric growled, "But HE ate it!", referring to Justin Timberlake.

"Well, what was I supposed to eat? You've kept me down here for three days now, and that dog was dumb enough to jump into the hole when I told it to!"

"So why do you need my hair?", Spud asked, ignoring what had just been said.

"Because I'm making a hat of hair from all kinds of people that are dumb enough to follow me home", replied Eric.

"I didn't know it was crack!", Justin Timberlake yelled.

"Unfortunately, Justin had already shaved his head for some reason, so I couldn't get any from him. So you'll do, Spud. Now hurry it up and maybe I'll let you out."

"Oh no!", exclaimed Spud.

"Oh yes", Eric laughed.

"Oh yeah!", the Kool-Aid guy called from the kitchen.

Spud was about to put the lotion, that suppposedly made hair fall out,t on his hair (which wouldn't actually be that much of a problem, as Spud later discovered) when a crash was heard from the front room of the house. "Dammit, I told Mr. Kool Aid to stay in the fridge! Be right back!", sighed Eric.

But as fast as you could say, "The Kool Aid guy isn't real", an "Ow!", was heard from the room Eric had just entered. And then, appearing over the hole, there was...

"Trixie!", Spud exclaimed, "Am I glad to see you!"

Trixie didn't seem to be amused, "Sorry I sold you to this guy, Spud. Well, technically, I just gave you to him, but... anyway, it's time to get you out!"

"And how are you gonna do that? I don't even remember how I got down here in the first place!"

"Um... good question. Just a sec." Trixie reached into her backpack and pulled out a decently large book that Spud had seen before.

"Magical Spells for Dummies? Trixie, how's that gonna work?"

"Hey, it worked earlier! Well... I'll tell you about that later. Anyway...", she flipped through the book, until she reached the page, "Here it is. Uh... how do I say this... Jack Nicholson?"

Spud felt himself being lifted up off the ground, and soon enough he was out of the hole. "Jack Nicholson?"

"Um... hey, it worked, didn't it? Now let's go."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna let me out?", Justin Timberlake called from down in the hole.

"Uh... actually, I think I'm doing the world a favor by leaving you down there", Trixie said.

"Okay. But before you leave, could you tell Christina Ricci something for me? It's very important."

"Yes?"

"Tell her... that AOL is protecting her against identity theft."

(End)

Repayment?

Rose couldn't believe it. The dragon was here again. It seemed as if each time she went on a Huntsclan mission, the American Dragon was always there.

Jake felt the exact same way, only vice versa.

They both were about to say something to each other, when...

"ROAR!", the Calloway Devil roared, causing all of the other partygoers to cower back in fear.

"Hey! Why don'tcha pick on someone your own size?", Jake yelled.

"Newsflash, dragon boy. That'd be you."

"Damn", sighed Jake, "Okay then. Bring it on, C Devil."

As if to say "With pleasure", the devil creature lunged at Jake.

And as if to say "Nice try", Jake stepped out of the way and watched it smack into a wall.

It laid there for a moment, and Jake thought he had it beat, so he yelled out, "Oh yeah! No one challenges the Am Drag an' gets away with it, ya heard!"

In his strange-yet-almost-fitting victory dance, Jake didn't see it get back up and stare at him with a burning desire to absolutely maul him.

And that's likely what it would've done, had it not been for Huntsgirl.

"Gaaahhh!", the devil screeched again, and began its sprint toward the still oblivious Jake.

Jake, upon hearing this, whipped around, and his eyes widened. It was so close... and then...

"Yah!", into the picture came (or, more or less, flew) Huntsgirl. She slammed herself into the Calloway Devil, sending it sprawling once again.

But it didn't seem to have as much of an attachment to the ground, as it got back up quickly.

This time, though, there stood two adversaries in its way. A ninja... and a dragon. As if it remembered the last time it had squared off with the two, it quickly reversed direction, and it teleported out of the building.

New score: Calloway Devil- 0, New York Tourists-2.

Jake turned to Huntsgirl, "Guess you repayed the favor, eh?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Well... the last time it was us against it, I saved you. This time, you saved me."

"Dragon, I did not save you. I would rather you be dead. But my first priority was saving these people."

"As was mine", sneered Jake.

"Well then... you see, there is no 'repaying the favor'. It's getting this... thing... off the streets and into some lab back in the States. Meanwhile... it looks as if our little quarrel may have to wait just a tad longer. Later, dragon boy." And out the door she went.

Jake sighed. No matter what way she put it, it still seemed to him that she just saved his life. But all this was forgotten for the time being when all of the guests at the party began cheering for him. Smiling in recognition, Jake waved to the crowd and went over to Grandpa. "Very good, young dragon."

"Yeah. Even though Huntsgirl basically saved your ass back there", Fu laughed.

"Jake!", someone called from behind him. It was Esix Francis, "Great job out there. I can tell you've been trained well! Now could you guys come with me for a bit?", he motioned to the back lounge they'd found Fu in the previous time they'd come.

Obeying, the three of them walked back there, where Grandpa and Esix began talking about this devil and what should be done about it.

(End)

A Revelation?

They were in there for about a half an hour when the woman that had been behind the bar the last time they'd been there came in. "Mr. Francis", she said, "Mind if I turn on Channel 7? Something's going on."

"Yes, sure, Mallory. Just be sure it isn't too loud."

"But you may wanna hear it." She turned it on.

There was a shot of a report, with the restaurant in the background. There were a few people standing around, but not many.

"So... what did happen tonight at the No Worries' Restaurant and Lounge?", the reporter, a middle-aged man, stared into the camera, "Well, Esix Francis, the owner, has been unavailable for comment, but we have been able to reach some of the party guests, including one of the DJ's." He turned to Andy Capp, "We have Andy Capp here. Andy, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah", Andy said, "In short, a huge devil creature came through the window and tried attacking all of us! I was able to escape, and I think everyone else was, too."

"Okay, then. One more question, Andy- any word on when the new hot fries flavor will be coming out?"

"I hate you people."

"Ooh, tough words", he turned back toward the camera, "So, it looks like another Calloway Devil spotting tonight. Where will it strike next? Well, now we go to Vicki Johnson, who is over by the beach. Vicki?"

"Thanks, Ron. Well, it appears that the No Worries' Restaurant and Lounge was not the only place that fell victim to the Devil tonight." She turned to look behind her, and there was Levi Adams's bar. And it was engulfed in flames.

"Officials say that the bar was attacked before the second attack. And while we still do not know much about what happened, we have this video taken at the scene."

And onto the screen came the video. At this point, the bar was already in flames. But in the smoke... there were two silhouettes. One... was the Calloway Devil, for sure. But the other... because of the smoke, they weren't able to get the best view of it. But it appeared to be... a dragon. Yeah, it looked a lot like a dragon. Were the two fighting? Or were they setting fire to the bar?

The video stopped and Vicki turned back to the camera, "Does the Calloway Devil have a new partner in crime? We have Levi Adams, the owner of the bar, with us now. Levi, do you know what happened?"

On came Levi, Victoria's boss. He looked a little shaken, as anyone would be if something they owned was burning down, "I was meeting one of my workers to tell them that I would be out of town tomorrow, and I was on my way back here when I saw all of the smoke. And when I got here... well, I saw what everyone's seeing now."

"I wish I knew why it's doing this. To me? What have I done wrong? That's all I have to say."

Esix switched off the TV.

"So... Levi's bar was attacked as well. Lao, sorry, but I need to begin some research here. I want to figure out who's behind all this once and for all. Maybe I will see you tomorrow? Here at noon?"

"That is fine. Come, Fu and Jake", Grandpa said, and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Well, Jake, I wish I knew who was behind this. I hope Esix will know by tomorrow."

"Yeah...", Jake said, but he couldn't shake something out of his mind.

Victoria... Levi had visited her at the restaurant to tell her to come in on Wednesday. She had stared hatefully at him as he walked out. And then she had went after him. And now... Levi's bar had burnt down. And the restaurant had been attacked.

He didn't want to think it, but...

"Who was that dragon-like thing at the bar?"

And more importantly...

"...Could Victoria... be the Calloway Devil?"

END CHAPTER

Wow, I finally finished the new chapter. Hope everyone liked it! So... is Victoria the Calloway Devil? It'd make sense, but... could it really be true?

Well, voice your opinion. Is it Victoria? Or is it someone else?

We're getting down to the wire now, folks. Only a few more chapters to go. What'll happen next? Stay tuned!

YFWE


	12. The Revelation

Well... didn't think I'd be updating this one this soon, but... here I am. So what will happen next? Read to find out. I'm a little discouraged at the dwindling popularity of the fic, but I think I'll finish it. But if not too many people review this chapter, I may put it on hold. Reviewers!

CelloSolo2007: I love random things. I have so many random thoughts all the time, it's not even funny. Ask some of the people who talk to me through AIM. I'm just a weird person. Oh, and congrats on your cross country thingy! But I'm more of a track guy myself. Go hurdles!

KrazieShadowNinja: You're handing the keyboard to Kevin? Why'd you pick it up in the first place. You dangerous person, you could drop it on his foot, and that'd hurt him and your computer. I like grapes.

KirEigIrL: Are you right? Maybe. And maybe not. We'll find out soon!

Terra Nova: More fluffiness? There shall be some soon! You know what I could go for? Cotton candy. That's fluffy.

Lavenderpaw: Yes, it would be a shocker to them all, won't it. How will Jake react? Read to find out.

Ok, I am extremely slap happy due to lack of sleep right now, but I am determined to get the new chapter up! So yeah. Here it is.

Dragon in Paradise:

YFWE

Who Could It Be?

WEDNESDAY (Can you believe it? We've been on Tuesday for, like, 7 chapters.)

Jake could barely bring himself to sleep even the slightest bit that night. There were thoughts of Victoria. Of all the signs that had been there that kind of showed that Victoria had been the Calloway Devil.

For starters... she had known so much about it when Jake had talked to her about it earlier on. He should've asked right then and there how she knew so much. But then again...

Then she left. And that was another thing. It seemed that every time she left, the Calloway Devil showed up soon after. Except for the last time, when the thing that supposedly looked like a dragon showed up as well at Levi's bar.

So it looked as if she was the one. But there was always the hope that Victoria wasn't the culprit. That someone else fit the evidence presented. But who? Jake thought of all of the people he'd met in Calloway Cay.

It couldn't be Esix Francis. He was inside the restaurant when it was attacked.

It couldn't be Levi Adams. He wouldn't burn down his own bar... Plus, the first time Jake and the devil had fought, it was Levi that called for help.

Jalai Weaver... he didn't know anything about her, except she was a co-worker of Victoria's. Could it be her?

What about the guy that had confronted Jake before the toga party? Why else would he yell that at Jake? Unless he did not like Jake for some reason...

And then there were all the other people that lived in the area. Could any of them be it?

But all the evidence seemed to point at Victoria. And if it was true, there might be a fight. And Jake would need all the help he could get. But who could help? Rose... she could help... maybe, if she actually believed him that magical creatures were real. He wasn't going to reveal to her that he was a dragon... he'd just get her help.

Grandpa could help. No question.

Fu, meanwhile, was hung over (again), and was passed out on the floor by his bed. Which was where Jake was supposed to be sleeping, because no one in their damn hotel spoke any English and they couldn't get a rollaway bed for Jake.

Anyone else? They'd see.

"Jake", Grandpa shook him awake, "We must meet Esix again at the restaurant. We're going to catch this creature tonight, you know."

"Uh huh, got ya, G", Jake pulled himself upright and went to the closet to get his clothes.

"Is Fu comin'?", he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, lost his balance, and fell back into the closet.

"I do not think so", Grandpa turned around to look at Fu's limp figure, and Fu answered with a moan.

"See Jake? This is why you do not go out and party all night- unless if you are in college, in which case I really could care less about you", Grandpa said matter-of-factly.

"You old bastard... shaddup", Fu groaned.

"Oh, I dunno, Gramps. I think he looks kinda cute like that."

"You want cute? I'll show you cute!", Fu lunged at Grandpa's leg.

"Down boy", Grandpa formed his dragon tail and sent Fu flying back the way he came.

"Oh, my head..."

"And that", Grandpa turns toward the TV screen, "Is why you do not go out and waste your life away in bars pursuing alcohol and sins of the flesh."

Jake joins him and puts his arm around Grandpa, "So, please, everyone, please drink responsibly. And just don't drink at all if you're a dog. Everything works out better."

"This has been a public service announcement from your friendly neighborhood American Dragon."

(End)

Rotwood's in my Room. Can I have a Glass of Water?

"So... how did you get them out of the store?", asked Spud that morning at Grandpa's shop. He was referring to the Huntsclan's New Recruits, and Professor Rotwood as well. As Moose Man/Eric Webster dragged him out of the shop, they had broken into the shop.

"I didn't do anything, really. I went upstairs... and there was no one there. They all left", replied Trixie.

"...that's what you think...", a voice whispered from the upstairs closet. Of course, Trixie couldn't hear it. But it was Regan. The new recruits' leader. They were still inside the place.

"That's cool', Spud smiled, "So... what're we gonna do today? The store doesn't have to open."

"Dunno", sighed Trixie, "But I'm bored as hell right now. Where's their damn TV?"

"Last time I checked, it was upstairs. I'm gonna go check on the Kool-Aid guy."

"You brought him home?"

"Hey! I'd rather see Justin Timberlake suffer in that hole than keep the Kool Aid guy in Eric's home. I saved him!"

"Whatever", she turned back to the stairs, "Ho boy, you know how I love going upstairs...", she snatched her 'Magical Spells for Dummies' book off the bookshelf and walked upstairs, holding the book out in front of her as if it was the Bible.

"She's coming", Regan whispered from the closet by the exit of the stairs, "Mikhaila, what do you think we should do?"

Mikhaila, who was sharing the closet with Regan, replied, "I dunno, just get me the hell outta this closet. I've felt like I am going to faint for the last half hour!"

"What about Derek, Brittney, and that Rotwood guy?"

"Hey, you're the leader", Mikhaila said, "So you get us out of this one."

Sighing, Regan slowly turned the doorknob, and stepped out ever-so-quietly.

Where was Trixie? She wasn't on the staircase... and she wasn't in the hallway.

Sensing that the coast was clear, Regan headed over to the room on the far end of the hallway, where the rest of them were.

The door was already open. Slowly walking in, he saw the other three peering over the edge of the bed that was placed by the window.

"Hey, I...", he whispered.

"Shhh!", they all shushed him. For right there by the TV was Trixie.

And she had heard Regan.

"Aahhhh!", she screamed.

"Aaahhh!", Spud screamed from downstairs.

"Oh yeah!", said the Kool Aid guy.

The rest of the Huntsclan and Rotwood quickly stood up to face Trixie, and Mikhaila walked in from her spot in the closet.

What was going to happen?

Trixie opened up the spell book.

(End)

"Ah, come in, come in", Esix Francis greeted Jake and Grandpa when they reached the restaurant. Esix hurried them in, made sure there was no one else around, and shut it just as quickly.

"I hope that this helps us ", Esix sat down with them at a table in the lounge, "Because I was up all night trying to discover a similarity between the attacks last night so that we could find a culprit as to who the Calloway Devil is."

"And what do you have?", asked Grandpa. He, Esix, and Jake were the only three in the room. That was good. No major uproar over anything Esix might say.

"I have a hunch... and it's an employee of mine. And of Levi Adams', as well", he held up a picture of Victoria, "This is Victoria Alda. Jake, I believe you know her."

"Spoken to her a few times, yeah."

"Yes, well... she is the only one I could find. She was working here last night, and left for no real reason. And then, the Calloway Devil shows up at my restaurant", Esix stared up at Grandpa, "I think she may be our Calloway Devil."

"Do you know where she lives?", asked Grandpa.

"Yes, but it will take us a good while to get there. So we'll have to leave now."

"Okay, let's, then. Jake, are you ready to go?", Grandpa asked Jake.

Jake sighed. He still didn't want to believe that Victoria was the enemy. But it was now looking that way for sure. Even Esix said so. "I guess...", he mumbled. "Let's do this."

But then, they heard the front door of the restaurant open.

"Er... we're closed!", Esix called out to the restaurant section.

"Mr. Francis? It's me, Victoria. I just wanted to come in and..."

Esix gasped. "It's Victoria. You two, come with me. Let's corner her now, and turn her in before she can do any more damage."

The three of them walked out there to meet her. She first saw Esix, and was about to tell him something when she saw Jake. Her eyes widened.

"Jake! What're you doing here, I..."

"That's enough, Victoria", Esix silenced her, "It's over. We know what you've been doing over the past few weeks."

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Victoria, we know you're the Calloway Devil."

For the longest time, Victoria stood there staring at them, eyes wide. "No...", she began to back away, "You don't understand, no!"

She quickly spun around and sprinted out the door.

"After her!", Esix yelled. They all ran out after her and into the middle of the street. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Teleportation", Jake grumbled, "What should we do?"

"Well...", Esix stared at the sky, "I believe that... if she already went after Levi's bar, she may go after Levi next."

"But isn't Levi out of town today?"

"Not now that his bar's been leveled. He lives right down the road. Let's go!"

(End)

Victorious, and I Owe it all to Jay Mohr

"I'll keep her busy; you guys go look for some... er, dragon stuff!", Brittney said to the rest of the Huntsclan as Trixie thumbed through the spell book.

"Thanks, Britt. Let's go, guys!", Regan, Derek, and Mikhaila ran out of the room, but Rotwood stayed.

"You... are von of my students, no?"

"Professor Rotwood? What the hell? What're you doing here?"

"Hmpph. I vish I could ask de same of you."

"Well... unfortunately you can't!", Trixie pointed to a line in the spell book, "'Cause here my spell is! Jay Mohr!", she called aloud to Rotwood. His eyes went blank and he fell in a heap to the ground.

"Yes!", Trixie yelled in triumph, and turned to Brittney, "You're next. Jay Mohr!" She, too, followed suit.

"Now where did the others go?", she wondered aloud as she ran down the hallway. There was Derek in one room... "Jay Mohr!" He was down. Mikhaila was in the next room, "Jay Mohr!" So was she.

She reached the last room, where Regan stood there with a large stack of papers under his arm. "Ahh... I see you've reached me. You may take me out, but know this: the Huntsclan shall prevail!"

"Y'know? You seem a little too into this thing. Jay Mohr!", Regan collapsed as well.

"Bingo", Trixie blew at the corner of the book as if it was a revolver, "That's settled. Now let's get these guys outta here."

(End)

Levi Adams' home wasn't the largest house on Calloway Cay. Just a simple, one-story brick house with a Honda Element parked in the driveway.

The door was wide open, which was a possible sign that Victoria was already here. So they'd have to move fast.

Esix, Jake, and grandpa burst inside, to see Victoria and Levi standing there, Victoria's hands curled into fists, Levi grinning slightly.

"Ah, hello, Esix! Can you believe this? She... she bursts into my own home, and starts screaming at me for no reason at all!"

"Can it, Levi! You can stop pretending now!", Victoria growled.

"Victoria, it's time you came with us", Esix said calmly. Grandpa slowly went around the room until he was behind her, ready to catch her if needed.

"Mr. Francis! It's not me, it's him! He's who you're looking for, not me!"

"Esix, she's talking nonsnese! Don't listen to her!"

"Come on, Victoria", Esix moved a step closer to her, "It's over. Let's go."

"No!", Victoria dug in her pants pocket and pulled out a small silvery device, "I'm serious! Use this, it'll show you!"

Esix grabbed her arm, and Grandpa came up behind her, becoming a dragon to hold her better, "Victoria..."

"Jake!", Victoria looked over at him, eyes in panic, "You believe me, don't you? Please"

"I trusted you...", Jake muttered.

"And you still can! Take this device, and press the red button at him!", she referred to Levi, "It'll show you all!"

"Absolute nonsense", Levi shrugged, "If it does anything to me, I swear, I know lawyers!"

Victoria tossed the thing to Jake. He stared at it in the palm of his hand for a while, before pointing it at Levi.

"Jake, stop!", Grandpa said, "You don't know what it could do to him!"

"If he's not the Calloway Devil, then it can't do anything to her, right?" He pressed the button.

Everyone held their breath. Nothing happened. Until...

"Grr...", Levi's body seemed to fade away, and in his place...

"The Calloway Devil!", Esix gasped.

"You couldn't just go ahead and leave well enough, could you?", the devil snarled at Victoria, "But you were unsuccessful in stopping me before; what thinks you can do it this time?" And he teleported out of the room.

"What...", everyone seemed confused, all but Victoria.

"I'll explain later, everyone! But we need to hurry! Who knows what he might do to the town next!"

END CHAPTER

Guess what, guys! We're almost at the end! Next chapter ends it all! What will happen? Were you surprised at what happened? Stay tuned everyone! Until then,

YourFavoriteWriterEver


	13. A Real Bahamian Hero

Wow. I can't believe it. 'Dragon in Paradise' is coming to a close. Back in April, I had an idea for an American Dragon: Jake Long fic where the characters went on Spring Break. And now, 13 chapters later, here we are, at it's end.

There's may people I want to thank for the success of DIP. But I'll wait 'til later.

It's an absolute honor to me that many of you read and reviewed this fic. Telling me what ws good, what was funny, etc. it's also an honor to currently have the longest ADJL fic on the site. How much longer will that last? Couldn't tell ya. But nevertheless, it's awesome to have that distinction at the current moment.

So now we've reached the last chapter. Many things will be tied up. Others? Who knows?

Reviewers!

Polydactyl: Yep, I know you knew. Smarty. You get a Sprite.

Angelofsorrow227: What happened to Rose? She's still here... and in the chapter.

CelloSolo2007: We had to run with the XC team yesterday. I could outsprint, like, all of them, but we ran two miles and they were freakin' fast:(

KrazieShadowNinja: Well... have you heard Hawthorne Heights's Ohio is for Lovers? It doesn't have Texas in it! Hah:) I'm obsessed with this band 'cause they're from our city. Hahaha, as I've laughed at everyone else that's already started school. I still have until the 30th. Hahahaha.

DanMat6288: Um... please don't be demanding. I don't really like demanding people; they really get on my nerves. And yes, he rents it.

ADJL-Freakazoid: Thanks for adding it to your faves! Here's da chapter!

Lavenderpaw: Does it get more suspenseful? Well, here's suspense for ya: I've run out of Sprite. What am I gonna do next? Hehehehe. :runs away:

ADJLFan4Ever: Yep, I'm sure it took a while. It's purdy long. But glad you liked it. Here's the last chapter!

Okay, let's get cracking, y'all.

Dragon in Paradise: A Real Bahamian Hero

YFWE

Prologue to a Battle for Calloway

"We'll need all the help we can get", Esix reported as he, Jake, Grandpa, and Victoria ran outside. "But who?"

"I know some people...", Jake started.

"Pray tell", said Esix.

"Well... the problem is, they all love pretty far away."

"Define 'far'", Victoria said.

"As in, back in New York."

They all sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"I'm going to call Fu. I will tell him to call for reinforcement", Grandpa announced, and reached into his pocket, until he realized, "Oh wait. I do not have a cell phone."

"Fortunately, I do", Victoria pulled out a phone and gave it to Grandpa.

"Thank you", he walked away, to a nearby bench, and dialed what Jake guessed was Fu's cell phone number.

"So, uh... Victoria", Jake looked at her shyly, with a hint of confusion, "How... did you know that it was Levi the whole time?"

Victoria smiled, "Well... do you remember last night, when they showed the picture on TV of Levi's bar burning down? There was another creature there, besides the Calloway Devil. Remember?"

"Kinda...", Jake had all but forgotten about the other thing that was at the bar. It had looked like a dragon, sort of. "Why?"

"Well...", Victoria stepped back, lowered her head to the ground, and began to glow a bright yellow.

A small gasp escaped her mouth, and her frame expanded upwards as the glow covered her whole body. Appendages appeared where there hadn't been any before.

And when the glow faded, there stood a beautiful yellow dragon, similar to Jake's dragon form. The dragon's underbelly was slightly lighter in shade than it's skin, and had blue fins running down its body. Victoria was a dragon.

"You look the part", Esix commented.

"Am", smiled Victoria, and bowed slightly, "The Bahamian Dragon, at your service."

"So there was a Bahamian Dragon, the whole time!", exclaimed Jake, "And it was you!"

"Yep", she chuckled, "It was me. Actually, last night was the first time that anyone on the island even saw me- in my dragon form, that is."

"I'm still a little confused, though", Esix scratched his head lightly, "Why would Levi burn down his own bar? Wasn't that the only source of income he was getting? It was one of the most popular bars on the island!"

"Well, first of all...", Victoria started, "it'd probably be smart to tell you guys that I don't live here. I live a couple of islands away, on Lehan Cay."

"That is where the Bahamian Magical Council's headquarters is. You would know that, wouldn't you, Esix?"

Esix nodded slowly, and stared at the ground, "But I haven't been there in about three months. And furthermore, I never saw you there."

"Well... that's because my first time there was about two months ago", she continued, "When they heard about this Calloway Devil business, they sent me here undercover on my first mission to try and figure out what I could."

"It just so happened that when I was looking for a job, it was Levi that employed me. And while I worked for him, I started to discover some suspicious stuff about him. Like when he'd leave for no apparent reason, and sometimes the Calloway Devil would appear soon after."

"So after a while, I began to follow him after work. I had this coat the council gave me to make me invisible, so he wouldn't see me."

I never actually saw him transform into the Devil, but nevertheless, I still had my reasons to believe that he could be the culprit. Then, there was the day that you visited the bar, Jake", she turned to him, "Remember when I left early?"

Jake nodded.

"I had a meeting with the council that day to report my findings up to that point. And it just so happened that Levi attacked while I was gone."

"But...", stuttered Jake, "Levi was in the bar when the fight began. I even saw him call the police after I knocked it into a dumpster!" (Good times, good times)

"Jake, I think you're forgetting one big thing about the Calloway Devil", said Victoria.

"What's that?"

"It can teleport. Levi could easily have teleported while inside the dumpster, changed back to human, and that would've been it."

"Last night was the night I was finally going to confront him. We met at the bar, and he, trying to make it look like it was I that was doing all this, set the bar on fire and then went after all of you at the restaurant."

"Wow... that's really confusing", Jake sighed.

"I've called Fu. He's going to call who he can think of, and we're going to "borrow" a teleportation device from the Dragon Council to get them here", Grandpa reported.

"Awesome", Jake thanked him, and turned back to Victoria, "but I was wondering something. We found out that the Calloway Devil isn't a magical creature. Which means that Levi isn't. So what is he, then? How did he get his powers?"

"Simple. There is a rogue member in the World Organization of Powerful Wizards", answered Victoria.

They all turned to Esix. He was in this organization.

"Do you know anything about this, Esix?", asked Grandpa.

"Nothing whatsoever", Esix looked surprised, "But of course, we haven't met in a good while. So someone could've gone bad in that time."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?", Jake asked Victoria, who shook her head.

"I was so busy tracking Levi, that I never started an investigation. All I know is that someone in that group did it."

"A dragon!", someone yelled behind them.

"Shit", Victoria sighed, and they all turned around, and there stood a little boy with a camera. (That's right, cybertoy00, the little boy has returned!) "I knew you all existed, but no one ever listened to me! This is great!"

"Er...", Grandpa struggled to find the words to say, "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna take some pictures of the dragon", he remarked, "To show my mommy that I was telling the truth!"

"Then you might want to take off the lens cap first", commented Jake.

The little boy turned the camera around, smiled at them, embarrassed, and took off the cap.

"Hey, whoa, wait a sec!", Jake went over to him, "Where are your parents?"

"Well... daddy's passed out somewhere on the island, and mommy's on the beach. She said that I could go walk around for a while."

"Great", Jake put his arm around the kid, "Wanna come with us? We may need your help."

"What for?"

"Well... what's your name, first of all?"

"Bobby. But everyone calls me Billy for some reason! Can you tell me why?"

"Um... no. But could ya come with us, Bobby? I'll tell ya what we're doing on the way there." He turned back to Victoria, "Any idea where Levi went?"

"Probably over by the Rusty Door Saloon over behind the Holiday Inn. He goes there a lot."

"Then that's where we'll go. C'mon, everyone!"

(End)

You'd Better Avert Your Eyes! Or Billy Bob Thornton Will Come and Get You!

"Alright, that's the last one", Spud reported as he dragged Regan's lifeless figure out the door and into the bushes by the shop. "So now what?"

"Well... we're gonna have to move them sooner or later. Lemme think about where they need to go first", replied Trixie, "Hey, Spud. Just wonderin'- why did ya scream when I screamed upstairs?"

"Damn Kool Aid guy bit my hand!", Spud held up his beet-red hand.

"Oh yeah!", yelled the Kool Aid guy from inside the house, and they heard the sound of the front door locking.

"Nooooo!", Spud cried, "We're locked out, Trix!"

"Well, that sucks."

Sighing, they sat down on the steps in front of Grandpa's shop. Spud turned to her, "So... when will this spell wear off?", he asked, referring to the spell Trixie had used to knock out the Huntsclan's New Recruits and Professor Rotwood.

"When I say the counter spell. And don't even ask what it is, 'cause I can't tell ya. Don't want 'em to wake up, y'know."

"Okay. So what now? We can't get inside", noted Spud.

"Well... we could just go to the skatepark early..."

"Problem, Trix. Our boards are inside", Spud said.

"God, how can this day get any worse?", grumbled Trixie.

"Why, hello, Spud...", down the street came none other than...

"Mr. T!", Spud exclaimed.

"I stand corrected", sighed Trixie.

"You know what, Spud?", asked Mr. T.

"Uh... lemme guess. You pity da fool."

"Wow, Spud, you must be a mind reader or something. Yes, I PITY DA FOOL dat hides from Mr. T in an alley, for I am very scared of alleyways and... yeah, think that's it."

"Okay... so why are you here, then?", asked Trixie.

"Ask the author. I have no clue. Oh, hey, Spud! I heard you wanted to surf in New York Harbor!"

"Well... a few chapters ago I did. But I don't have a surfboard and the US Coast Guard picked me up and I kinda got in trouble..."

"Look at this", Mr. T held out his arms, and a surfboard appeared in his hands.

"Wow! How'dya do that?"

"Don't ask me! I'm just here for the free Faygo. Okay, that's all. 'Til we meet again, Spud...", he took out two smokebombs and threw them at the ground. They exploded upon impact.

Trixie and Spud coughed as the smoke overtook them. And when the smoke cleared, tey expected to see no more Mr. T.

Well, they were wrong.

"Did it work?", he asked.

"Um... no, you're still here, dude", replied Spud.

"Damn. That works for everyone else!"

While Mr. T groveled in self-pity, there was a bang and a flash of light. And there next to Spud stood Fu Dog.

"Wassup, kids?", greeted Fu.

"Fu? What're you doin' here; aren't ya supposed to be with Jake on vacation?"

"I am. Or... I was. Or... I still am. Aw, hell with it. I need your guys' help."

"What for?"

"Jake and them... they're in trouble. Something's going on at the island, and we need all the help we can get."

"But what can we do?", Spud asked.

"No idea. Just come with me. Touch this", he held out a small circular object, "And we'll be teleported away from here and back to the island."

"Okay, let's go then", Trixie and Spud touched the device.

"Yo, Mr. T! You wanna come and help save the Bahamas with us?", Spud called.

"Er... no, thanks. I have a tea time in Great Britain with the guy that played Malfoy in Harry Potter at 1:00. Which just so happens...", he looked at his watch, "Starts in ten minutes, their time."

"Um... I guess we could teleport you there", Fu reasoned, "But we gotta make it quick. I figure we have two more people to get."

"Thanks, little puppy dog!"

"Please don't call me that. Honestly."

(End)

Wait... That Person's Not Supposed to be Evil...

The Rusty Door Saloon had a rusty door, in case you're wondering.

Jake and his posse of Grandpa, Victoria, and Esix were just walking up to the saloon when they saw him. Levi. The Calloway Devil.

And he was fighting someone. It was Huntsgirl.

The question of 'Why was Huntsgirl here?' didn't matter right now. The real question was 'When she saw the dragons, would she help them? Or fight them?' She was fighting the Calloway Devil right now; they all had the same enemy. But what would happen?

"Dragons!", she yelled when she had a small break from Levi's barrage of attacks, "Normally, I wouldn't ask this of you, but I need your help." She sounded disgusted as she said those words.

Did that answer their question? Purdy much.

Victoria, Grandpa, and Jake all sprung into action, while Esix held back, to assist them if they needed any help.

Jake was the first to make contact with the Calloway Devil, landing a hard blow to its side.

Grandpa followed with a blow to the head.

And Victoria finished with a sliding kick to take out its legs, and the devil was down.

Wincing in pain, the Calloway Devil reverted back to his normal human form of Levi Adams. "I... must say... good job, dragons. But it... it will not be enough..."

"Oh yeah? You look a little down to me", Victoria said.

"Just what I was thinking. Hey, while you're down there... Billy!"

"It's Bobby!"

"Whatever. Do it now!"

Bobby ran in, camera in hand, until he was a few feet from Levi. A flash, as the picture was taken. "You wanna smile for me, dude?"

Levi growled, and he quickly became the Calloway Devil again and began to get up.

But a long staff blocked his path and forced him to the ground again. "You're not going anywhere", Huntsgirl said shortly.

"It appears as if we never needed reinforcements", Grandpa said, "The end's here already, Levi."

Huntsgirl quickly handed him the staff, "Use this", she said. "Press this, and you can terminate him right here, right now."

"Sounds intriguing...", Grandpa found the button, and placed one of his fingers over it, "I think we'll do it."

"Grandpa! You're just gonna kill him... right here?"

"Don't you think that's a little drastic?", Victoria asked.

"I don't", Grandpa replied, "After what he's done to this town, it's time he was put away." He lowered the weapon to meet the Calloway Devil's chest. It winced.

He pressed the button...

Bobby's camera flashed...

But nothing happened.

Eyes wide, Grandpa turned to Huntsgirl.

"Sorry, I must've shown you the wrong button!"

But then, the staff flew out of Grandpa's hands and onto the ground behind him. "What?" He looked up.

And there stood Esix, arm outstretched, wand in hand.

"Weren't you ever told not to play with things that are not yours, Lao?"

"Esix! Stop! I'm here to finish this!"

Esix chuckled, "Oh, come now, Lao. You know it would never be allowed. Your 'Dragon Council' wouldn't allow it. The WOPW wouldn't allow it", he smiled a sinister grin, "I won't allow it..."

"You...", Victoria exclaimed, "It was you! The rogue wizard! The one that gave Levi his powers!"

"Very good, Victoria. Yes, it was me. A few months ago, I was banned from the WOPW. I wanted to get their attention once more, so I hired Levi. Gave him his powers. And fed info to Levi. But it looks like our cover is blown now...", he turned to the Calloway Devil, "Levi! Here you are, then. _Spritacus!"_

The Calloway Devil was surrounded by a glowing white light. And he seemed to get... larger, more muscular, more powerful.

Esix snickered wildly to himself. It was all going according to plan. Now to get rid of the dragons...

But his plans hit a speedbump. For out of nowhere...

ROAR! A lion! Where it came from, it didn't matter. All that mattered, it was on Jake's side. This was evident when it tackled Esix to the ground.

"What the...", Esix gasped as the lion bared its fangs at him. Using his wand, he threw the lion off of him and sat there for a moment, comprehending what had just happened.

The lion stood up slowly, lowered its head, and then did an amazing thing: it quickly began changing its form, until there stood...

"Natalie!', exclaimed Jake.

The girl that was standing in place of the lion pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and smiled, "'Sup, guys? Heard you were in trouble."

(A/N: In case you didn't already know, Natalie is one of my characters from my earlier works, starting with 'You Raise Me Up'. Go read 'em if you haven't!)

"But... how'd you...", Jake looked to his side, and walking down the street was Fu, Spud, Trixie, and Jasmine the Nix.

"Guys! What're... how'd you get here?"

"We teleported, didn't you already know?", Fu sighed.

"Fu! What took you so long?", Grandpa asked.

"We ran out of batteries over Georgia."

"Batteries?"

"Double-A's, dude", Spud said, holding up a pack, "Luckily, Jasmine's cousins own a Battery Factory in Savannah."

Jasmine smiled and waved. She was not in her Nix form. Actually, couldn't she only change at night? And against her will?

"Excuse me, Lao, but I believe my IQ is dropping every second I am here with you people", Esix muttered, "Are we going to have some 'climactic battle' or what?"

"Let's", Grandpa stepped forward.

He motioned to Jake, "You and everyone else take Levi. Esix... he's mine."

The Calloway Devil/Levi roared a battle cry roar, and teleported off into the distance.

"Everyone, listen to me!", announced Jake. "Huntsgirl, Jasmine, Victoria, Natalie- you guys come with me! Spud and Trixie! Get Billy..."

"Bobby."

"...Bobby to the newspaper company! Then come find us! With our numbers, we'll take Levi out quickly, and come back to help Grandpa! Piece of cake! Okay everyone? Let's go!"

(End)

Impossible

Levi was waiting for them in the middle of a field outside of town. It was a wonder that no one had spotted them yet. Overall... three dragons, a shapeshifter, and as always, the Calloway Devil.

The devil seemed very sure of itself as they all approached. With its newfound power... what could go wrong?

"Yo, Jasmine", Jake said, "Can you change at will now? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I can. Else, why would I be here?"

"True, true", Jake noted as they neared Levi's location.

"Got a question fo you dragon boy", Huntsgirl piped up.

"Shoot."

"Why are Trixie and Spud here? How do you know them? And how do they know you?"

Jake slapped a hand in his face. Of course, Huntsgirl didn't know that Spud and Trixie was Jake's friends. And she didn't know that the American Dragon's real identity was Jake Long. But wait a second...

"How do you know Trixie and Spud?', he challenged.

"Uh..."

They both turned their backs on each other.

"Okay, when you two are done, I'd look up", commented Natalie.

"Wha?", they looked to see the Calloway Devil soaring toward them. Actually, right toward Huntsgirl.

"Watch out!", Jake yelled, but it was too late. It slammed right into Huntsgirl, sending her sprawling backwards. She hit the ground, and was motionless.

"Shit", Jake yelled. "Jasmine! Get her to a safe place." He turned to the Calloway Devil, "We have to end this now. Before he hurts anyone else."

"But what?", asked Victoria.

"We all attack. At the same time."

"When?"

"NOW!"

Jake, Victoria, and Natalie all sprung into action, the former in dragon form, Natalie in the form of a lion again.

A steady stream of fire from Jake's mouth shot towards Levi and engulfed him. But what next? Victoria and Natalie both attacked around his midsection, clawing and tearing at its skin.

A few large bloody gashes appeared once the flames surrounding Levi died down. He gasped when he saw his wounds, but soon decided to overcome the pain and teleported.

Or was he overcoming the pain? Was he teleporting to get away and try to recover? One thing was for sure- he didn't have any healing powers, evident by the fact that if he did have them, he would've healed back then and there.

"Where'd he go?", Jasmine piped up, as she reentered the scene after taking Huntsgirl to a safe spot.

And there... appearing right behind Jasmine. Before anyone had a chance to say a 'Watch out', or 'Behind you', Jasmine turned around and the Calloway Devil flung her to the side of him and she crashed into a fence.

"Oh my god", Victoria exclaimed, and turned to Jake, "Jake. We gotta do something! He's already taken out Huntsgirl and Jasmine! We could be next! What can we do?"

"I... I don't know...", Jake stuttered. Levi was so strong now. He was able to beat it so easily during their last encounter. But now... it almost seemed impossible.

(End)

Impossible Pt. 2

Meanwhile, Grandpa was squaring off with Esix. Grandpa in dragon form, Esix with his wand pointed in Grandpa's direction.

"Come now, Lao!", Esix cackled, "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? I am... all powerful! There's nothing you can do to stop me! The WOPW... they give all members infinite power! Healing power, for one! There is no way you can defeat me!"

"Infinite power, eh?', Grandpa asked, "I highly doubt that, Esix..."

"You doubt me? Guess I will have to show you real power. That you won't forget anytime soon!" He raised his arms above his head. A black, swirling cloud formed above him. "This... this is your undoing, Lao." Lightning began flashing from the cloud, and one bolt came deathly close to hitting Grandpa. "I'd suggest you run, Lao...", Esix smirked.

Grandpa growled, dodging the lightning bolts. And when there was a break in the action, he lunged at Esix...

(End)

Slipknot Music Videos Scare Me

Natalie, Jake, and Victoria stood there, thinking of what they could do. Levi... the Calloway Devil... he was just so strong now. And he was taking their group out... one by one. Two- Jasmine and Huntsgirl... down, three to go.

"_POW!", _he teleported again. Oh, boy. Where would he end up this time?

Right in front of them.

As soon as he reappeared, Natalie shifted from her lion form to that of an elephant and charged at Levi. Good, a larger animal. Larger than the Calloway Devil. Could this be the way they would beat it? Using brute strength? That seemed to be the only thing they hadn't tried yet.

She rushed at Levi, and he didn't move. Not even flinch. What was he doing?

But it soon became clear. Right at the last second, he slid underneath the charging Natalie.

Natalie skidded to a halt. She hadn't seen him go under her. She must've thought he teleported.

Before Jake or Victoria could yell at her, the Calloway Devil began slashing at her stomach with his razor-sharp claws. She let a loud trumpet-like roar, but there was nothing she could do. They watched her begin to wobble slowly, and before long, she slumped to the ground.

Evidently, Levi had teleported out of there before she had fallen, as he was standing nearby, watching intently.

Natalie's elephant form quickly became her human form once more, and she laid there, unconscious.

Another one down...

The devil looked up.

...two more to go.

Jake's eyes met with its eyes.

It lunged for him.

"No!", Jake and Victoria both cried out. Victoria...

She dove in front of Jake...

And Levi threw her aside.

She went sprawling and crashed to the ground.

Jake was all that was left.

With brilliant precision, the devil grabbed his arms around Jake and pinned him to the ground.

_This is it, _Jake thought, _I... failed everyone._

And that probably would've been the case, except for one little thing.

"HEY!", came a scream from off in the distance. Jake knew that voice. He never would've expected to hear it now, but nevertheless, here it was.

"Hey!", it repeated, "The cavalry has arrived!"

And there was Spud, Trixie in tow, and following them was an army of about five police cars and what appeared to be the whole town.

"Jake! We got some reinforcements!", Trixie called, "Hope this helps!"

Levi got off of Jake, and looked around at the crowd. The police slowly climbed out of their cars, guns still in their holsters.

(RED ALERT! POSER MOBILE! Hahahahahahahaha! We'z be comin' t' inform ya of yo wireless minutes, fools! Represent! Anyone that has recieved a Coke from YFWE in the last few days will be abducted by da Poser Mobile! Ahahahahaha::Runs away:)

The Calloway Devil seemed to breathe in deeply, and then let out a hell of a roar at the crowd.

Everyone backed up quickly.

Great, this was gonna work well.

But then, the unthinkable.

The Calloway Devil began changing. Back into Levi Adams. And judging by the confused look Levi had on his face when the de-transformation was complete, it was unintended.

He was a sitting duck out there. For some reason, he had lost his ability to change.

The policemen sprinted forward and handcuffed him, stating, "Levi Adams. You're under arrest for... well, a lot of things that we'll name once the intelligent people pick up this case. Until then, you'd best be coming with us."

Levi still had the dazed look on his face as he was led away.

Why had he lost his powers? Jake hadn't done anything. No one had.

But wait. Jake remembered. Levi... he'd gotten his power from Esix. And if something had happened to Esix...

"Grandpa", he grinned.

(End)

It's Over

He'd broke Esix's wand. Grandpa chuckled. He'd left it so easy to get a hold of. Could it really be that easy? Seemed so. It seemed the battle was over.

The dark cloud that had been swirling above Esix's head disappeared.

"It looks as if you've been defeated, Esix", Grandpa smiled, "Anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes", Esix replied, "My wand may be snapped..."

"But it isn't the source of my power!" He laughed, "Granted there are some things that I can only do through my wand, but there are so many other abilities- those that I learned in the WOPW- that I can still use. And I WILL use to its fullest potential- destroying you!"

"I doubt that", came a voice behind the two. The looked to see... Victoria. With Jake, Natalie, Huntsgirl, Jasmine, Trixie, Spud... and a whole crowd of tourists and natives alike.

"What are you talking about, dragon?", Esix sneered.

"Would it make sense to you if I said I think you're bluffing?"

"Bluffing? Hah! How can you say such a thing?", said Esix, "I have been trained and received power that some can only dream of! The WOPW trained me... gave me all this power! Powers of fire! Ice! Healing! How can you say this is untrue, girl?"

"Simple. These powers, as you said, are exclusive only to WOPW members", Victoria seemed to have this all mapped out, "And... when a member resigns or is banned, his/her powers are taken."

"You've had these powers... until you were banned. A few months ago. You have no power at all, Mr. Francis."

Esix's eyes widened. She was right. He was bluffing. And now everyone knew.

"No... no...", Esix stuttered, "It doesn't matter. I will still destroy you all!" HE lunged at Grandpa.

But in the nick of time, Jake and Victoria grabbed each of his arms and held him back.

"What was it you said to me earlier today?", Victoria wondered aloud, "Oh yeah, I remember. It's over. It's over, Esix."

And with that, Esix's body fell limp. He lowered his head, and gave himself up to the police.

The horror of the Calloway Devil was over.

(End)

"Today, the long, winding road that is the story of the Calloway Devil came to close, authorities say", the local news reported later that day, as Jake, Victoria, Grandpa, and a few others watched in Esix's now-dormant restaurant, "This man, Levi Adams, a bar owner here on the island, is the culprit for all the attacks."

"But then, in a bizarre twist, it was learned that Esix Francis, owner of the popular 'No Worries' Restaurant and Lounge', was also behind the attacks. Both have been apprehended and sent to Nassau for trial. It is expected that they both could receive a total of 50 years in prison, as they never killed anyone. But it's their many other sentences that bring them up to that."

"Until further notice, the Bahamas government has ordered an official shutdown of Calloway Cay. This will be to rebuild some of the buildings damaged lately, and to be sure that the island is safe for re-entry."

"We will have more on this story in days to come, but until then... this is Karle Haggard, signing off, Channel 7 Eyewitness News."

"Eyewitness News is brought to you by Red Stripe. Red Stripe! It's beer! Hooray beer!"

Grandpa switched off the TV. "Well, Fu, you'd better be getting going. You need to take everyone home."

"You evil person. Yeah, I guess I'll do it. But we gotta wait on Spud first", he motioned to the back of the lounge, "He just got a delivery."

They looked over at Spud, who was talking with a messenger fairy. It handed him a DVD. "Oh yeah! Sludge Mummies II: Attack of the Bones is finally here!"

"Just for the record, I'M NOT WATCHING IT WITH YOU!",Trixie yelled.

Jake looked around, "Hey! Where's Huntsgirl?"

"Said something about not wanting to be affiliated with dragons anymore", Victoria replied.

"Probably for the best", Jake sighed. After all, she didn't know his identity yet.

"Okay, done", Spud reported, "Ready to go."

"See ya, Jake", Trixie waved, "I really wish Spud and I could stay, but SOMEONE", she glared at Grandpa, "Made us look after his shop. Plus, there's, like, five unconscious people in the bushes in front of the shop." Grandpa glared back at her. "Don't ask. Well, bye." They went out the door.

"Good to see you again, Jake", Jasmine smiled, "Sorry I wasn't much of a help. Maybe I'll see you at the Magical Village sometime..."

"Jake, I'm glad you guys brought me out to help", Natalie laughed, "I hadn't had any fighting action since the thing with Mamas Lyoli. Well, see you at school. Don't worry, I still won't tell anyone you're a dragon... as long as you don't tell anyone I'm a shapeshifter! See ya!"

Fu followed them out, and all attention turned to Bobby. "I probably should leave, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, probably. Thanks, Bil- Bobby!", Jake grinned, "See I got your name right!"

"Barely. See you, dragon kid", Bobby walked out, eyeing his pictures that Jake had let him take of himself in dragon form to prove to his parents that he was telling the truth.

"Well... we'd best be leaving to, shouldn't we, Jake", Grandpa said. It was only those two and Victoria left in the building.

"Yeah...", Jake turned to Victoria, who was about to leave, "Uh... what can I say?"

"A thanks and saved your ass would be nice", she said.

"Well... yeah, what you said."

She smiled, "It was no problem, Jake. Whenever you guys need me up in New York... well, you'll need that teleporting thing from the Dragon Council. Until then... maybe I'll see you at Dragon Summit?"

"Definitely", Jake said, and watched her as she walked away, awestruck.

"Jake", Grandpa waved his hand in front of his face, "Time to go."

They walked outside, and began toward the hotel.

"Jake, when was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

"I've barely even seen them the whole vacation!"

"Well... I know, they've kind of been avoiding us. We're going to need to go get them. And pack up. The island's closed."

"Yeah... why is that?"

Grandpa paused, before saying, "Well, what the reporter said, plus I'll bet the WOPW will be paying a visit as well."

The two continued down the street, and Jake remembered all the things he'd done there on the island.

The 'Blond Jokes fight with Huntsgirl'.

The first night at the restaurant.

The first time he saw Victoria...

All the times he fought the Calloway Devil.

The final battle.

It was all coming to a close. No more paradise for this dragon. Maybe.

"Jake!", a figure stood in front of them, up the sidewalk a bit. It was Rose.

She ran toward him. "Jake, I am SO sorry. We never really got a chance to hang out and stuff! And now... we all have to leave!"

"Eh... we were both busy, I guess", Jake said, "School starts again soon. I'll see you there. Maybe we can catch up then."

"Sounds good. Well, my parents are waiting for me. Bye, Jake." She took off up the street.

"You get your parents. I'll pack up our things", Grandpa ordered, "And then we'll be out of here. Back to New York. So we can begin our dragon training once more! I must say, you seemed a bit rusty out there, young dragon!"

Jake looked around at the island, "No, Gramps... I don't think we're going home just yet."

"Really? Where would this 'mystery place' be?"

"Calloway Cay might be closed...", Jake smiled.

"...but Majestic Cay", he looked at the brightly lit-up island by Calloway Cay, "Is still open for business."

Ah, yes, life in paradise is good.

END

It's finished, y'all. DIP is actually finished. Actually...

It's not! There will be a short epilogue following this, as I reply to everyone's reviews and preview DIP2! But until then...

Please review! What did you think of the fic overall? Did you like it? Love it? Did it make you laugh? Did it not? Did it make you want to go to the Caribbean? Or did it make you fear that devil creatures and Jamaicans selling Red Stripes would try to attack you? Whatever, please tell. See you all on the other side.

YFWE


	14. Epilogues are for Losers Like Me

Ladies, gentlemen, Polydactyls, and cross country freaks, I now present to you the...

1st annual DIP Reviewer Awards!

Where I recognize you, the reviewers, with a special award. Every one of you. So let's get started, shall we?

I present to Terra Nova the 'DIP Co-Writer's' Award!

Ice Dragon gets the 'DIP Disappears-After-First-Chapter' Award!

Soneka the Hedgehog gets the 'Mad at YFWE for not using Spell Check' Award!

Dragongirl5555 gets the 'More!' Award!

Cybertoy00 gets the 'Would you like Quotes with that?' Award.

KrazieShadowNinja gets the 'Talks about Things other than the Story in their Reviews' Award!

Wilddog14 gets the '"Can't wait for the new chapter! and then never reviews again' Award!

Mr. '!' gets the 'I'll seek you out and destroy you if you don't update' Award!

Moose Man gets the 'Anonymous Reviewer Inserted into the Story' Award!

Lavenderpaw gets the 'Shameless Self-Promotion of own fics' Award!

CelloSolo2007 gets the 'Most Reviews In Between Updates' Award!

Gold Sky gets the 'Deletes their Damn Stories' Award!

Moogie gets the 'Reviewer With the Coolest Name' Award!

Pippin TookMyCar gets the 'I Took your car fool!' Award!

Hihihihihihii gets the 'Hardest Reviewer Name to Type' Award!

DanMat6288 gets the 'I'll Kill YFWE if He doesn't Make Spud rent Sludge Mummies II' Award!

Orion101 gets the 'Reviewer Whose Name Bears Most Resemblance to a College Course' Award!

Coolgirlc gets the 'Multiple Personalities' Award, because I never knew if it was her or her sister reviewing!

Sk8er Boi gets the 'Doesn't Get the Blond Joke' Award!

KirEIgIrL gets the 'First To Guess that Victoria was a Dragon' Award!

Ananomous gets the 'Flames Dip But Gives No reason As to Why They Did' Award!

Polydactyl gets the 'I ask about DIP every time YFWE is on AIM Because I am Obsessed' Award!

Angelofsorrow227 gets the 'Wow, I never thought that would Happen!' Award

ADJL-DP-Freakazoid gets the 'Awesome Reviewer that Lives In Las Vegas, The Awesomest Place Ever' Award!

ADJLFan4Ever gets the "Sorry you had to Read All 12 Chapters to Get Caught Up' Award!

And Finally...

Jake Long gets the 'Are you the Real Jake Long? Can I have your autograph?' Award!

And now, we finally bring DIP to rest with the epilogue. Thanks, everyone!

Dragon in Paradise: Epilogues are for Losers (Like Me)

YFWE

Remember when I asked the question back in the second chapter, 'Why are airports the way they are?' Well, the trip back to New York was about as bad as the previous. First, their plane was delayed an hour. And then, Grandpa had issues going through security.

But finally, after a trying day, the family reached home at about nine at night. They all slumped into their beds, not remembering that the next day was...

Monday!

And what's on Monday?

School!

Long story short, they forgot, not waking up until five minutes after school had already begun. Let's join them there, shall we?

"God, where is my freakin' bookbag?", Jake shouted as he sprinted throughout the house, searching for his lost possession.

"It's by the door where you left it, stupid!", Haley called back.

"Oh yeah."

"Brothers..", sighed Haley, all ready for school and waiting on- guess who- Jake.

The phone rang.

Jake answered it.

It was Grandpa.

"Jake. Will you please ask Spud and Trixie why a few of my doors are broken down, and there's four children and that Professor Rotwood teacher of yours in the bushes outside my home?"

"Uh... I'll ask them when I get to school, I guess."

"Okay. Well, they seem to be immobilized by some spell that was in my Magical Spells for Dummies book. Easy to heal, so they'll be out of there soon, I suppose. Have fun at school!"

Click.

Don't you envy those who don't have to go to school?

(End)

After a reprimanding from the principal, Jake headed off to his second period class. (He'd already missed the first class.) It wasn't Rotwood's class, luckily. That wasn't until third period. But he'd still get to talk to Spud and Trixie.

"Hey, guys", Jake grunted as he set his stuff down at his desk.

"Late? You know the principal hates tardiness, Mr. Long", his teacher, Ms. Harris, said.

"Yeah, already figured that one out on my own."

He turned to his friends, "Why was Rotwood and four kids sitting in my Grandpa's bushed?"

"Um... no comment", replied Spud.

"Yeah, I'm with him", Trixie said.

"Quiet, please!", Ms. Harris said.

And a few minutes later, the class ended, leaving Jake to dread his next class... Rotwood's class.

To their surprise, he was not there when they got there.

Instead, Mr. Henson, the absolute closest thing to Adolf Hitler as someone could get, was subbing.

"Today, I am feeling generous", he said. "You all have a worksheet to do, and once you finish, you may all go to lunch early." He paused, before saying...

"Work will set you free."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. What he just said was what the Nazis said to the Jews in the concentration camps.

Someone save us.

Fortunately, someone did. On the other hand, it wasn't exactly someone they wanted to see.

Professor Rotwood.

"Er... good morning, class. Thank you, Mr. Henson. You are excused."

As Mr. Henson walked out, Rotwood said, "I apologize for my tardiness. I was... actually, the last thing I remember was being in a shop, and then I found myself here. Strange. Anyway", he clasped his hands together...

"Everyone, get out your essays you were to complete on the history of the Public School, please."

And as everyone did that, Jake slumped in his chair.

He had forgotten.

But look on the brightside, jake.

AOL is protecting you against identity theft.

END

DIP is officially over. That epilogue was hard to write. I don't think it's that good. But whatever. See ya, everyone. Look for another update from me sometime!

YFWE


End file.
